Battle of the Changelings
by DreamWriterx3
Summary: Beast-Boy's brother comes to Jump City and there becomes an attraction between him and Raven. He happens to be hot, 6'2, smart, cool, overly confident...and highly suspicious. My first ever FanFic! BBXRAE DISCLAIMER FOR IMAGE: It's from DC Comics itself! But yes...it's beautiful. And it's from Google.
1. BeastBoy & Bro

"Shut up, already!" Raven shrieked as Beast-Boy and Cyborg played their video-games.

It was raining outside and Raven couldn't go to the roof—her favorite spot of the tower—and her room was currently under fixation due to a leak.

"Listen, Rae, once you teach BB, here, how to accept defeat—Booyah!" Cyborg rejoiced his victory by shouting his favorite catch-phrase.

"You have to have done something to the wire-thingies inside the game! You win _every_ time!" whined Beast-Boy. Suddenly, the screen of the Titans' TV changed. Abruptly following, an alarm went off.

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered, racing for his motorcycle. Starfire and Raven flew over the waters surrounding the tower, while Starfire lugged Robin and his 'R-Cycle.' Beast-Boy morphed into a swamp green pterodactyl and carried Cyborg.

"What the…" Robin muttered as the Titans witnessed a dull-blue gorilla, slightly larger than the ones the little green changeling morphed into, fighting an angry Doctor Light. As the blue ape smashed his King-Kong fists onto the road, causing a massive tremor to knock Doctor Light onto his rear, the Titans sprang into action.

Raven sighed as she chanted her spell. "Azarath, metrion, ZINTHOS!"

"Jail, please!" Doctor Light whimpered for the third time. He watched in awe as Raven grew two more eyes, above her own, and expanded in height. Her legs disappeared beneath her cloak as hissing tentacles took place.

"That was too easy." Raven muttered and returned to her normal being. She turned to face the blue-ape, as did the rest of the Titans, as he changed into a normal, human being—apart from the fact that he had dull-blue skin. It was the same shade as Beast-Boy's, but in blue. In fact, Beast-Boy and the outcast looked identical. Of course the outcast was more built and intense, stronger, taller, sexier, hotter and had the sharp tooth protruding on the opposite side of his mouth, but the similarities were notable.

"J-John?" Beast-Boy spitted out the name as if they were unfamiliar and uncomfortable to his tongue.

"Gar?" the teen responded, "Long time no see, little brother!"

"_Brother?!_" The Titans gasped as they gaped at the two changelings.

"After you changed, I found some doctor who would do the same to me as to you. He said he was checking the genetic-makeup of our family." John explained.

"How'd you find me?" Gar/Beast-Boy whispered.

"Steve and Rita." John answered in an obvious tone.

"Right…" Beast-Boy laughed nervously.

"Who are your friends?" John asked, surveying the Titans.

"I'm Robin." Robin introduced himself, stepping forward.

"You're the kid who hung out with Batman." John mused. Robin seemed to have flinched at the sound of the hero.

"And I, friend John, am Starfire. I am in gratitude towards meeting you." Starfire greeted, only as an alien would.

"Tameranean." John noted.

"I'm Cyborg, this little dude's personal butt-kicker." Cyborg laughed. John smirked and turned at the last Titan remaining unknown, looking her athletic built over. _Impressive, hot and hard to get_. John scoffed in his mind, enjoying Raven's very being.

"Raven." The cloaked mistress stated with her glaring stare. _Wow._ Raven thought as she concealed her emotions, tightly. She secretly had always thought Beast-Boy was cute, but John… he was beyond gorgeous.

"I'm John." John gave them a polite, but eerie smile. "I assume you are the Teen Titans… west, of course. How old are you guys? Teens, right?"

"Eighteen." Robin stated.

"I am seventeen Earth-years." Starfire bubbled.

"I'm eighteen… nineteen in a few months." Cyborg offered proudly.

"Seventeen." Raven muttered. _Why do I feel so compelled to answer him? So drawn to him, like a magnet?_ Raven thought as she remained in the shadows.

"I guess I make the cut." John grinned. "Nineteen years old."

"Hmph." Grunted the eighteen-year-old Beast-Boy, already seeing the attraction between John and Raven, _his_ girl.

"So, this is your new family?" John asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Beast-Boy answered, annoyed.

The Titans and John as headed back to the tower, the same way they came, with the acception of two pterodactyls. Once inside, Robin interrogated John. Beast-Boy watched and the rest of the Titans watched as John revealed his past.

"What happened to your parents?" Robin asked, pushing John.

"They died, as did yours." John remarked, pissed that Robin would need to know. Robin glared at him, but realized his own mistake.

"I'm done." Robin stated, picking up his papers; which consisited of one hundred fifty questions and answers.

"Beast-Boy, why don't you and John bunk together for the night, you do have a bunk-bed." Robin suggested, leaving Beast-Boy to mumble and storm off.

"What's his problem?" John said, giving them a look that belonged to the face of a model. The remaining Titans all instantly liked John, and watched him trail Beast-Boy.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So..." John started, laying on the top of the bunk-bed.

"I'm trying to sleep." Beast-Boy muttered.

"Well I'm not. I like that purple girl, Gar. Raven, was it?" John taunted Beast-Boy. Beast-Boy's eyes flickered open and just as he was about to say something, John hopped off the bed and headed out of the room.

"I think I'll go say hi." John laughed as Beast-Boy watched, shocked, as the door closed behind John.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

**Please bear with me. **

**I know this Chapter isn't so great, but I promise it will get better. This is more of an introduction and explanation thing.  
**

**Please review! Suggestions, comments, or criticism would be greatly appreciated, just to let me know you're reading!**

**Thanks!!**


	2. Challenges Playful and Serious

Beast-Boy watched, shocked and mad, as his brother left him. He heard John's footsteps quietly walking down the hall towards Raven's room.

"Oh no, you don't." Beast-Boy growled as he chased after John. He saw his brother turn to read _Raven_ etched into Raven's room door. He smiled wickedly as he lifted his hand to knock. Beast-Boy wasted no time in morphing into cheetah and pounced on his brother.

"Oof!" Came the muffled cry as John hit the floor. Suddenly, a growl escaped John's throat as he changed into a cheetah, as well. John's eyes danced as he and Beast-Boy circled each other, intending to fight over Raven.

Beast-Boy used his paw to swipe the air, gesturing for John to attack. John bared his fangs and leaped onto Beast-Boy. Beast-Boy struggled as he was pinned under John's claws. He could almost see Raven's figure swirling in John's mind.

_Over my dead body!_ thought Beast-Boy as he transformed into an ape. John's cheetah form was quickly flung off of Beast-Boy as he stood up, hunched. Beast-Boy raised his feet and carried himself in front of Raven's door, blocking it.

Just then, Raven stirred in her bed, hearing the commotion outside her room door. She sat up and put on her cloak as she opened her door. She allowed her eyes to show shock for a split second before she concealed her emotions and glared. _Green, big, gorilla… Beast-Boy!_ Raven thought silently humming, "Azarath, metrion, zenthos." With her words, Beast-Boy was raised into the air and dropped teen feet away from her door.

"What are you doing?!" Raven hissed as she faced Beast-Boy, who now had changed into a tiny, green kitten, staring at Raven with big, sad, cute, green eyes.

"That doesn't work on me." Raven wanted to say, but was cut off by John, who was now in his human form walking towards Raven and Beast-Boy.

"Gar, I told you that I'm fine. I could get water on my own." Beast-Boy glared at John and he smirked. "Oh, hey, Raven."

"Sorry, John, but I told you _not to_." Beast-Boy muttered through his teeth.

"Whatever. Just shut up and stop bothering me." Raven warned in her monotone. She sighed and walked back into her room, closing her door behind her.

"Great, I didn't even get to have a conversation." John said, stalking back off to their room.

"Dude, what's wrong with you. It's eleven at night and you wanted to fight me?" Beast-Boy growled. "We're _brothers._"

"Well, you agreed. Swiping you paw at me… and so what? I wanted to say hi to Raven. Is that a crime?"

"Yeah, it is." Beast-Boy muttered, too low for human ears to detect.

"How so? Do you like her?" Beast-Boy rolled his eyes as he remembered John had heightened senses, too.

"Um—" Beast-Boy was stopped from finishing his sentence.

"You do! My little brother has a crush." John teased. He then grew serious. "Well, too bad. She's mine."

"You don't own her, John." Beast-Boy stated, matching John's tone. "If you say I like her, then you can't date her."

"Watch me." John threatened, ending the conversation.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Beast-Boy forced himself out of bed as he searched his room looking for clean clothes. He didn't bother trying to neaten up, he would leave his room messy for John just for what happened last night. Some brother he was.

As he entered the common room, Beast-Boy was stunned to see John and Cyborg playing video-games together. Cyborg's blue car was deleted from the screen as the words 'winner' appeared on John's side of the screen. That was his hobby with Cyborg.

Beast-Boy turned to find Robin challenging John to another game. _Great, _thought Beast-Boy,_ my friends would rather hang out with Blue-Boy than me._

"It is a joyous morning, is it not?" Starfire greeted Beast-Boy as Raven look up from her book.

"Yeah, morning, Star." Beast-Boy replied. Starfire, obviously having no more to say, went back to eat her... what ever it was she was eating.

"Look, my little bro!" John acknowledged.

"Morning, BB." Robin and Cyborg added, and turned back to the game, along with John.

Beast-Boy looked at John and then to Raven. He hasn't seem to have spoken to her. Beast-Boy turned slightly, swearing he could of saw Raven glance at John.

"Did you sleep well?" Beast-Boy turned to Raven, trying to strike up a conversation.

"There was a disturbance in the hallway from some green thing that woke me up." Raven glared at Beast-Boy.

"Just messing around with John. I was going to scare him when he came back from the ktichen..." BB laughed nervously. He didn't want to rat John's crush out, but he hated the thought of actually keeping his secret.

"Sure, whatever." Raven stuck her head back into her book, obviously wanting no further discussion with Beast-Boy.

The green changeling sighed as he walked over to the couch. "Can I try?" he asked, looking at Robin for the controller.

"Sure, here." Robin tossed the controller to Beast-Boy, seeming amused at the challenge Beast-Boy and John were in. John's car sped ahead, but Gar's came up and bumped it. This repeated several times until John beat him in the end.

"Sorry, Gar, I'm you're older brother, it's my job to beat you at everything." John teased, with an evil look in his eyes. It didn't take long for Beast-Boy to realize what that meant. John was sure that he was going to get Raven, and was positive that Beast-Boy would loose just as he did in the game.

"Not everything." Beast-Boy muttered sullenly.

John got up and stretched just as Raven left the room.

"I think I kicked enough butt today, I'm going for a walk." John sighed, smiling. He got up and went after Raven, while Robin and Cyborg looked at each other.

"Twenty-bucks they'll be together in two days." Cyborg bet confidently.

"I say three, you're on." Robin nodded.

Beast-Boy gaped at them. Were they so sure that John and Raven were going to be together? Was it obvious? Was Beast-Boy missing something? Beast-Boy's face hardened as he morphed into a little fruit fly and flew quickly after John and Raven.

"Thanks." Raven had just smiled ever so slightly.

"I heard the gem can enhance forehead chakra." John complimented again.

"Yeah, well, it can sometimes. Anyways, I have to go meditate. Bye." Without looking back at John, Raven walked into her room and shut her door. John contemplated the events, weighing whether or not it went well or not.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Raven sat down to meditate, but her mind kept wandering. John was really cool and what not, but she wasn't even going to try to like him, because of what happened with Malchoir. She dismissed John from her mind and then suddenly began to think about Beast-Boy. _What am I doing?!_ Raven complained to herself. She pictured John and Beast-Boy next to each other and started comparing them... She started daydreaming about Beast-Boy, her and John a little too much as one of her shelves exploded. _Time to find myself again._ Raven thought s she picked up her mirror and entered Nevermore.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I was elated to see that people actually stuck with my story.**

**I have a question. It's 2:30AM, right now, and I'm not really sure how this Chapter is. **

**I'm really trying to build up small things that keep pushing Beast-Boy away from liking his brother.**

**So... any suggestions? Please review to keep me writing!**

**I hope you like this, I'm sort of in a daze and I think I'm babbling, so I'll stop now.**

**Thanks!**

**TORi  
**


	3. Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun

**Hey! Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**I really love the suggestions, and I'm bound to use them in the story!**

**Thanks for sticking with me, too.**

**(I just saw the movie, **_**The Proposal**_**, and that's like an inspiration now; it's a love/hate thing. LOL, amazing movie, you guys should watch! Anyways, enjoy!)**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Beast-Boy buzzed around silently, slightly happy that Raven shut John out. John, on the other hand, felt good that he impressed her with his chakra knowledge. _I know,_ thought Beast-Boy, _I'll try talking to her._

Waiting for John to disappear around the corner, Beast-Boy thought about what he was going to say. _I guess I'll just ask her about John... maybe find out if she likes him or something. _Beast-Boy's legs lead him towards her door and he was knocking before he knew what he was doing. _Wait!_ Beast-Boy thought frantically. _I have no idea what to really say! I don't want to bring up John!_ Beast-Boy sighed. _Too late, now._

KNOCK, KNOCK! Beast-Boy rapped for the second time on Raven's door. Still no answer. Beast-Boy was confused, he didn't see Raven leave. He opened the door slowly and quietly, peeking in, and saw Nevermore's mirror on the floor. He made sure Raven wasn't around and he snuck in. _Maybe a peek inside her mind would let me know what she's thinking. _Beast-Boy smiled at his 'clever' thought. He leaned in towards the mirror and a black hand/claw thing pulled him in. He didn't panick like he did the first time, but looked around to see any emotions.

"Why are you here?" asked a dull voice. He turned to see a Raven in black.

"You're...?" Beast-Boy tried to figure out which emotion this was.

"I'm Bored." said the emotion.

"Oh... that makes sense." Beast-Boy exclaimed. You could almost see the light bulb flash inside his head.

"You didn't answer me." Bored pointed out in her same, gray voice.

"I'm here to see what's going on." Beast-Boy explained, hoping Bored what accept it.

"Works for me." Bored was about to leave when Beast-Boy stopped her.

"Wait! What's going on?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. Ask Confused, over there. She's been going berserk." Beast-Boy turned to see a Raven in an aqua cloak. He gasped as he saw Raven, the real one, speaking to her. He quickly followed Bored into the portal she opened. Thankful he escaped the eyes of Raven, he turned to see what kind of enviroment Bored lived in.

_I should of known._ Beast-Boy sighed as he saw a dull, baby park being drenched in rain. Bored sat in a small gazebo by a tree. A sudden squeal and movement caught his eye. He saw Happy sitting on a swing, rocking her legs, trying to gain momentum.

"BB! Hey!" Happy shouted, jumping off the swing and running towards Beast-Boy.

"Hey, Happy." Beast-Boy nodded.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, really. What's wrong with confused?"

"Um..." Happy giggled and made the gesture of zipping her lips.

"Tell me." Beast-Boy pleaded.

"Sorry, I can't. Secret! Don't you love secrets? No, you like video games, come on, BB, let's go to my place." Beast-Boy didn't have a choice as Happy dragged him through another portal.

_Secret? _Beast-Boy wondered why he wasn't allowed to know. Just as Happy was about to drag him through her portal, Brave's hand shout out and pulled Beast-Boy into hers.

"Beast-Boy, my man! Kicked any good butt, lately?"

"No... not really, Brave. What's up with Confused?" Beast-Boy tried to get her to enlighten him.

"Oooh. Sorry, secret. But I dare you to find out!" Brave laughed, teasingly.

"Why can't I know?"

"If I told you, I'd give it away. Raven came and made an order that we weren't to speak of it." Beast-Boy sighed. What was so bad? Abruptly, Beast-Boy's mind did a one in a centry thing. It processed! _Obedient would have to tell me! She can't lie or disobey! _Beast-Boy grinned.

"So, where's Obedient?" Beast-Boy asked.

"She should be through the portal over their." Brave pointed naively. _All brawl, no brains._ thought Beast-Boy, guitily that he had. Before Brave realized what was going on, Beast-Boy ran towards the portal. Brave started to close it, but Beast-Boy slipped through and landed in a classroom. Beast-Boy snickered.

"OBEDIENT!?" Beast-Boy screamed, eagerly.

"Hello." Obedient spoke, while taking her eyes from the chalk-board. Her baby-blue cloak rustled.

"Hey, what's up with Confused?" Beast-Boy wasted no time. Obedient's eyes grew wide.

"I-I mustn't disobey... you or Raven..."

"Tell me." Beast-Boy commanded.

"Con-Confused is..." Obedient tried to cover her mouth.

"Tell me." Beast-Boy demanded again. Obedient sighed and teared a little, worried about the wrath she would face from Raven. She knew she couldn't disobey Raven, but she couldn't disobey Beast-Boy's demands either.

Her lips mumble an answer, and Beast-Boy's ears sharpened. "Don't mumble." He ordered, as Obedient knew she was defeated, and Raven's secret would be blown.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Cliffhanger? Yes, I hope... **

**Anyways, please review this, and give me suggestions or comments!**

**I hope this is good! I want to say more, but it's a secret and would spoil the story. (No pun or anything about this section... it would be lame[?])**

**Okay, LOL, the more reviews the quicker the Chapters come! So press that button below!!  
**


	4. The Misunderstanding's Effects

**You guys, I need more reviews! I hunger for them!**

**This Chapter has been ready for awhile; I didn't get a lot of reviews, so I wasn't sure if anyone was reading!**

**Anyways, I decided to incorporate the suggestions into the story!**

**Enjoy!**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Beast-Boy waited eagerly for Obedient to answer. He felt bad for doing this, but hey, they can't expect him not to be curious.

"Confused… is… making… Raven… feel confused about… John and you, BB." Only, Beast-Boy didn't here 'and you, BB' because a very enraged Raven happened to shout, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

So, the words, 'Confused is making Raven feel confused about John' kept swirling through his mind.

"I'm sorry," Obedient said meekly, "I couldn't disobey."

That was all Beast-Boy could hear. Raven had BB banished from Nevermore that instant.

Beast-Boy landed with a thud in his room. _Raven is confused about John. That means she scared to like him. _Beast-Boy thought sullenly, staring at the bottom of the upper bunk of his bed. He eventually bored himself to sleep, still thinking about Raven and John. **(A/N: I would say BB cried himself to sleep, but I don't want to make him look sappy or anything... so the whole 'pity for BB' is what this is about.)**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Beast-Boy forced himself up the next morning, searching for another clean outfit. As he looked through the stash, he found a moving box. He curiously opened the box, and BAM! Fresh clothes! Beast-Boy didn't remember the box, but the scent of the clothes proved to be his. He threw on an outfit and walked out of the door.

Beast-Boy fixed himself some tofu and seaweed, he looked at the egg carton for a second, but continued slurping up his food. On the couch, Beast-Boy saw a schedule.

_John's Schedule_

_Made By: Robin & Cyborg (and 1 Event by Starfire)  
_

_11:00AM - Practice KUNG-FU with ROBIN_

_12:00PM - Lunch at ALL-EATS-BUFFET with CYBORG_

_1:00PM - Help ROBIN organize his CRIMINAL-ROOM_

_2:00PM - Help CYBORG spruce up the T-CAR_

_3:00PM - Learn TAMERANEAN from STARFIRE_

_4:00PM - Free Spot in case VILLAINS attack and this needs RESCHEDULING_

_5:00PM - Dinner with the TITANS at JUMP CITY'S FINEST CUISINE_

_6:00PM - Play VIDEO GAMES with ROBIN and CYBORG  
_

_7:00PM - Watch FUNNY PEOPLE with TITANS_

_10:00PM - Decorate NEW ROOM for JOHN with CYBORG and ROBIN_

Beast-Boy couldn't take it anymore. It's been two days and the team treated John as if he was apart of the team all along. They completely forgot about Beast-Boy!

Beast-Boy stalked off to his room and looked at the box of fresh clothes. He threw them into a duffle bag and went to the door. Just before he was about to leave his room, he saw a mask sticking out from the corner of his dresser. He gasped as he realized it was his mask from Doom Patrol. He pondered in the doorway for a second, and then grabbed the mask and put it on.

He went up to the roof and grabbed the bag handles in his mouth, staring into the sky. He morphed into an eagle, and flew off, thinking, _I wonder if Steve and Rita still consider me their foster child._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know this Chapter is kind of short, but I didn't want to put what happened after Beast-Boy left in the same chapter as when he left... if that makes sense.**

**Anyways, please review! Suggestions are welcomed!!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**TORi  
**


	5. Going Back

"Beast-Boy?!" Robin's gruff voice called.

"Beast-Boy, friend!? Where have you hidden?!" Starfire asked.

"Yo, BB?" Cyborg called.

None of them got an answer. John and Raven kept quiet. Raven didn't want to seem like she cared, and John was smug.

"It's your brother, John. Shouldn't you be concerned, at all?" Robin eyed John.

"Nope, when he was little, he used to run off all the time. That's what got him bitten by the green monkey. Don't sweat it." John lied, smoothly.

"He has not 'run off' at all since we have met." Starfire disagreed.

"Well, he did when he was abducted... when he was a green dog. Maybe I can get a location from his communicator." Cyborg mused. He started his GPS tracking on BB. "It says he's in his room." Cyborg said uncertainly. He started heading there with Robin, Starfire, John and Raven tailing him.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Cyborg knocked on Beast-Boy's door. No answer. Three more knocks, no answer.

"Step aside." John ordered as he unlocked his room door. "Gar? Garfield?!" John called.

"This is why we never come in here." Raven held her nose.

John laughed. "That was funny."

Raven blushed slightly. Robin and Cyborg went into BB's bathroom only to find all his toiletry was gone.

"All his stuff is gone. His duffel bag is gone, too. The one Robin got him for his birthday..." Cyborg noted. Robin nodded.

Where could he have gone? Robin clicked the his communicator, causing all the Titans' communicators to beep. A muffled beeping sound came from under a pile of clothes. No one was willing to touch the stench-filled clothes, so Raven telekinetically picked it up. The small communicator was lying on the floor. The team sighed. Neither of them were expecting a hidden Beast-Boy, but they were upset to find he left without his communicator.

"Friends, did Beast-Boy leave forgetting his communicator?" Starfire asked with slight tears in her eyes.

"No, Star, he left it behind." Robin said, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

[[ BEAST-BOY ]]

Beast-Boy saw the Doom Patrol base and dove down. He reshifted into his human form and knocked the code knock to let them know he was a member. He put on a big smile, waiting for the door to open. He looked down at his shoes and heard the door creak open.

"Beast-Boy!" Robotman 2.0 roared in his deep voice.

"Robotman!" Beast-Boy greeted.

"Are... Mom and Dad home? ...Er... I mean 'Mento' and Rita?" Beast-Boy laughed nervously.

"Yeah, don't worry. Your parents are inside." Robotman moved aside and let Beast-Boy in.

Beast-Boy entered and followed Robotman to the main room.

"Mom... Rita?" Beast-Boy stammered, crying internally, seeing the woman who raised him.

"Honey! You came home?" Rita hugged Beast-Boy. Beast-Boy hugged her back tightly and buried his head into her chest.

"Yeah, Mom... is Dad here?"

"Yeah, honey, he's over where he always is." Beast-Boy smiled. He knew he was still accepted.

"Son! You're home!" Mento yelled, hugging Beast-Boy. **(A/N: I don't want to make Mento a huge jerk, so he'll have his moments, but he's not an ass.)**

"Hey, Dad! Wherer's Negative Man?"

"Him? He's in his 'Forbidden Chamber' ... aka his room." Beast-Boy chuckled.

"So, Son, what brings you back?" Beast-Boy flinched a little, but denied his sadness.

"I missed my family." Gar smiled. Suddenly, a mummy walked into the room.

"Gar, what's up?"

"Nothing, Larry." Beast-Boy high-fived the sarcastic member of the group and immediately felt some heart-ache. Negative Man was sarcastic, non-emotional and was sort-of into Dark Magic. He reminded Beast-Boy of Raven.

"Hello?" Robotman's deep voice and waving hand cut through his trance. Beast-Boy looked up and smiled. He was home.

* * *

**Okay, I don't think this is the best Chapter of this story... I think its kind of short...**

**Um, okay, please don't stop reading. I'm trying to explain what's happened without too much detail...**

**Anyways, please comment! Suggestions, constructive critecism, or reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**BTW, this is written like the TV Series: Teen Titans... so the other Doom Patrol characters aren't in this.**

**Thanks!**

**TORi  
**


	6. Reunions with Who?

**Hey! Sorry about the wait, I went on vacay and there wasn't much internet… **

**Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**Anyways, here's the next chappie! **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Nothing's changed..._ Beast-Boy thought as he gazed at his old room. Rita had cleaned it and kept it in top condition. Gar almost felt guilty at the fate the room would have: messiness. He dumped his duffel bag on the floor and crashed on his bed. He allowed his mind to wander, and it decided to replay him and Obedient.

"No..." Beast-Boy groaned at his memory. _How can Raven like JOHN?!_ Beast-Boy growled, aggrivated. _Then again... how can she not...?_ Beast-Boy fell alseep, begging himself not to feel self-pity.

Beast-Boy slept peacefully that night and woke up to his mother's soothing voice. "Gar... Gar, honey, wake up."

"Mm... Mom?" He mumbled. He saw Rita's glorious face and morphed into a lamb, Rita's favortie animal.

"Just like you, pure and kind. Come on, Mento predicted an attack from the Brain. How's that for family reunion? A battle with Brain. Anyways, hurry up and get ready so you can eat. I'll make you some tofu." Rita left Beast-Boy's bedside and practically pranced out of the room. Gar smiled and got up, sniffed out his clothes, got ready and went down to the kitchen.

Beast-Boy's mouth watered as he ate his tofu. Suddenly, an alarm rang. Beast-Boy expected Robin's gruff voice shouting, "TITANS, GO!" But didn't get that.

"DOOM PATROL, OUT!" He heard instead, as Mento rounded up the team. Suddenly, Beast-Boy's memories came back and he heard himself answering.

"Yes, Sir!" Beast-Boy shouted. He pulled his mask on and raced off as a German-Shepard. "Mento, wait until you see what I could do! ...Sir!"

"Not now, wait until we actually face the Brain." Mento reminded.

"So, BB, what have you been up to?" Robotman asked.

"Nothing, you?" Beast-Boy responded. He immediately felt the thrill of playing video-games with Cyborg, until he remembered that this was Robotman. He was more of a immature yet stern uncle, rather than a brother, like Cyborg. Larry... Negative Man... he seemed like an uncle, too, but more of a Raven-y uncle... strict, sarcastic. Beast-Boy inwardly scolded himself. _Brain!_ He reminded himself.

"So, I see you have a new mem-ber of your litt-le team, Men-to." Brain's robotic voice sounded. Syllable per syllable.

"Not new, but yes, my son." Mento smirked. "DOOM PATROL, OUT!" Mento shouted and the team dispersed, each taking on an opponent.

Beast-Boy battled Monsieur Mallah, mathcing him as a gorilla.

"Violence, my dear boy, is not the answer, though..." Mallah's deep, french accented, voice stopped as he swung at Beast-Boy. Beast-Boy roared and tried to crush Mallah. Pissed that his swing missed, Mallah bared his fangs and swung again. This time he and BB clashed, and because of Mallah's enhanced strengh, Beast-Boy flew into a machine. Dazed, but determined, Beast-Boy got up and growled. He turned into a cheetah, agile and strong, and nimbley dodged Mallah's movements. He quickly countered and pierced Mallah's side with his sharp teeth, he pulled and tore Mallah's skin, causing Monsieur Mallah to go into a slight controllable rage. Mallah took out a gun that he had strapped to his chest, and took aim. Beast-Boy, nervous of being shot, turned into a little humming-bird, capable of dodging the fastest bullets.

"Mons-ieur Mal-lah, help. We must fall back with the Brother-hood of Ev-il." Brain called. Mallah stopped and ran to the Brain. He scooped up the top half of the continment, planning on rebuilding the body part of the Brain's robot, and ran out of the building with enhanced speed.

"COME BACK!" Mento demanded. Beast-Boy, determined on gaining his full respect, morphed into a jaguar and tracked down Mallah. He growled and attacked, sending the Brain flying. Mallah, concerned for the Brain, raced after him and hopped into a waiting helicopter. Beast-Boy lunged into the air and changed into a hawk, chasing down the copter.

"Beast-Boy, no!" Elasti-Girl shouted. "Not alone!"

"Beast-Boy, go get 'em!" Mento shouted, arguing with his wife.

"Rita, we got to get him!"

"Honey, we can't let him go alone. Brain could lead him into a trap!" Rita, spotting Beast-Boy, stretched herself to her extent and grabbed Beast-Boy. She shrunk back and held a hawk in her arms. Beast-Boy changed back into his human form and looked expectantly at his parents.

"Nice try." Robotman and Negative Man commented.

"Why didn't you let him go?!" Mento stormed. Rita didn't bother, knowing her husband was having a moment. She walked back to their copter and the team followed.

Mento still grumbled under his breath as he piloted. When the team arrived at their HQ/home, they calmed down and tried to pick up where they left off at breakfast.

* * *

Robin finally came out of his room, to eat. Raven and John were discussing a book... well, John was, Raven was nodding.

"Still no sign of BB." Cyborg stated, appalled.

"I hope our friend, Beast-Boy, is okay." Starfire whispered. She moved over to comfort Robin, but he pulled away.

"Sorry, Star." Robin muttered. He had been thinking lately. The more and more he saw himself, the more he saw Dick Grayson slipping away. He saw Batman in the mirror and hated himself. He stalked back to his room, trying to determine why. Bruce was fun and happy, as was Dick... but Batman was cold and stealthy, just as... no... Robin wasn't like that. Robin knew how to have fun and how to comfort people. But lately, Robin was becoming Batman... full time.

Batman could never manage a team. He was sort of bossy and pushy and tough. Robin was able to care and understand... but now, his team was falling apart. Star was becoming distant from Robin because he was pulling away. Raven wasn't talking much, because she had no one to bicker with. John tried to help them, but was getting aggravated and Cyborg, he was becoming depressed. He was trying to be hopeful... but, he wasn't.

Robin growled. He turned on the TV in his and a drama show came on. A woman's son had disappeared and she hired a P.I. Robin turned it off and scowled. He was the best detective, because he had been trained by the best. He was similar to the show, in his mind. He lost someone and he--and his team--needed help finding him. The only other better detective than himself, was...

the Batman.


	7. The Bat

"Not now, Alfred…" A sleepy Bruce Wayne moaned as he stalked off to bed, ripping off his mask.

"Master Bruce, you have an important message. The return address is restricted, but it seems to be urgent." The British butler's voice urged.

"Ugh. Alfred, I just got back from the JLA, I promise I'll read it first thing in the morning." Bruce argued. Alfred sighed, realizing Bruce did need his sleep for a company meeting tomorrow for Wayne Enterprises.

Bruce stalked off to his abnormally large bedroom, eyelids drooping. On his way, he passed his old ward's room. _Dick… I miss you._ Bruce thought as he lurked pass.

* * *

At the Titans Tower, Robin woke up in his room, checking his old Bat Utility belt, hoping for a reply. He slightly regretted calling Batman for help, seeing as to how they departed on wrong terms, but he desperatley needed help. With Beast-Boy missing, the team wasn't as up to beat with crime fighting as they usually had been.

Getting ready, Robin left his room and went to have breakfast. He poured himself some coffee and sipped it silently at the kitchen.

Meanwhile, outside of Raven's chambers, John smiled. _Only a little bit longer til she falls for me, Gar's too stupid to realize I left him the box of clothes to leave. *Sigh* He left after that one push. Oh well._ John knocked on Raven's door and it opened a little bit. He saw one athymest eye peer out at him.

"Hey, Raven... I know it's early, but I can't sleep with my brother missing... anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or meditate or something...?" John acted.

"Um... well..." Raven secretly wanted to say yes and no at the same time. She wasn't supposed to have a crush. She continuously scolded herself for having a stupid school girl crush, but she couldn't help it. Confused had calmed down, and Raven was really embarassed that Beast-Boy had heard her secret. With a final push from one of her emotions, Raven answered. "Sure, I guess."

John grinned and Raven suddenly grew shy. She wasn't sure what would happen, she didn't want a boyfriend. She was never good with guys, but John kept--how'd Starfire put it?--flirting with her. She never flirted back, keeping tight control of her emotions.

John offered his hand and Raven hestitanlty took it as John led her out to the roof. Raven sighed, nervous, unsure if John realized he had just brought her to her favorite spot. John had known, though. he had been secretly keeping tabs on Raven. Observing her, scrutinizing her, analyzing everything she said.

John stolled over to the edge of the roof and sat down, patting for Raven to sit next to him. Raven warily complied, watching the beauty of the sunrise. They sat in a peaceful yet awkward silnce for a little until John spoke.

"Y'know, I've never met anyone like you, Raven." He said. Raven's head felt a little fuzzy, as her eyes wandered over John. _WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? _Logic screamed inside her head. _Beast-Boy, the one Love keeps insisting is the one--is missing and your with his older brother?! Can't you put together what he's doing?!_ Raven listened to her emotion and only seemed to realize that she shouldn't be in a relationship or anything. _If that's what John is implying. _Raven thought.

"I guess... Thanks?" Raven answered, shutting out Logic.

The couple continued staring at the scenery and John turned into a raven, like Beast-Boy used to. He flew out to the image of the sun, and spread his wings, showing a black raven in the sky. Raven smiled, he was in a way... perfect. John flew back to Raven and returned to his natural human form.

"That's what I see you as." John whispered leaning in close to her. Raven smelt his cologne and smiled. _Logic's theory is indeed accurate Raven. Do you not see where this is going? Think about it carefully and you will realize. _Knowledges whimsical voice whispered in her head. Suddenly, everything clicked. Nothing about Beast-Boy, just that John liked her.

"Thank you, John. I have to go, see you later." Raven departed casually, scolding herself for not realizing sooner.

Deep down in Raven's mind, Love was sadly crying, mourning for Beast-Boy. Logic was trying to reason that John had cleverly pushed Beast-Boy away, but couldn't see how. But poor old Confused, sat contemplating who she liked.

* * *

"So, Master Bruce, how was the meeting?" Alfred wondered as Bruce walked into the house.

"Very well, Alfred. You missed a spot." Bruce joked while Alfred dusted the cabinets.

"Yes, sir, but I also just mopped the floor." Alfred noted as Bruce's muddy shoes tracked brown steps into the manor.

"Sorry, Alfred, it's raining out." Bruce apologized.

"Master Bruce, have you read your message yet?" Alfred reminded.

"Oh, you're right, Alfred, I need to get to that. Where is it?" Bruce asked, searching around.

"Sir, it's an e-mail. Its in the Bat-Cave." Alfred replied, as he continued dusting.

"Okay." Bruce answered, going to the grand-father clock. He turned the hands on the clock to the code, and the clock door opened.

Bruce stepped inside as the secret elevator took him down into the Bat-Cave. Making his way over to his main-computer, Bruce pondered about what message to the Bat-Cave's private address. He clicked the message open and his eyes widened as he read it.

_Robin...? _He thought, wondering why Robin would suddenly start speaking to him again.

Bruce, I know we left off on wrong terms, but the Titans and I are worried because one of our team members, Beast-Boy, has gone missing. We have no idea where he has gone, but we need help. Um, please? 

Bruce laughed slightly,happy that Dick still had some manners. After thinking about it, Bruce decided he'd go down as Batman--obviously--and help track their missing member. While replying to the message, Bruce changed to Batman.

Fine. I'll be there 8AM tomorrow. Be ready.

Batman hit send and went back up to Alfred, suddenly switching back to Bruce. He found the old butler preparing dinner. Bruce sniffed the air as his buff chest heaved in the scent.

"That smells delicious, Alfred." Bruce smiled.

"Thank you, Master. What was the message about?"

"Dick... he's with the Titans, remember? Apparently, one of his teammates are missing, I'm meeting them tomorrow, eight am sharp."

"Yes, sir. I shall keep the house clean. Send the young master my regards." Alfred knew his job.

Alfred set the table as Bruce sat down. The two ate together and discussed the news and other things. They laughed and relaxed.

"That was a delicious meal, Alfred. I'll be flying for a few hours tomorrow, Dick's in San Fransisco, so I think I'll be turning in now. Good night." Bruce got up and headed to his room.

"Good night, Master Bruce." Alfred called after him.

Early the next morning, Batman hopped into his Bat-Plane. He set the coordinates for the Titan's Tower as he observed the fog in the air. He set the plane in auto-pilot and took a nap, thinking about where and why the missing member would go.

Once Batman woke up, he realized he was just landing on the room of the tower. Bruce hopped out of the plane, locked it and entered the tower. He grunted as he entered with ease, without disrupting the security system.

Batman scoured the tower, observing and remembering every twist and turn available. After he finished, he went into a big room, the common room he figured, and sat on the couch, watching the local news channel. It was 7:45am, Saturday. He wasn't sure how long the teens planned on sleeping, but he was alert on the couch, waiting.

* * *

**Hey, hope you liked!**

**Sorry for the waits. **

**This chapter was with Bruce more than the Titans, but it'll shift back.**

**Please REVIEW! Its the button right below this. Please! Just a simple word will do! **

**Thanks!**

**TORi  
**


	8. Awkward Moment

**OMG. Thanks for the Awesome Reviews!**

**You guys are amazing!**

**Here's the next chappie!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Robin's blue eyes opened up at exactly 7:55AM. He got up and put his costume on, finishing up the look with his mask. He made sure he was fully presentable and nodded sternly to his reflection.

Suddenly he heard a small scream escape a girl. It sounded like the common room. He heard Starbolts being shot out and realized: _Starfire_.

_Shit! _Robin thought, racing to the common room. Why did his room have to be the furthest? _I forgot to tell the team Batman's coming!_

"Star! Stop, it's okay!" Robin shouted, his eyes meeting the disaster that was once a common room. The room looked disheveled, but nothing they couldn't fix.

Starfire's eyes still glowed green and she maintained floating stern in the air, but her hands stopped glowing and she seemed to relax a bit.

"You okay?" He asked Batman, in his own gruff voice.

"Fine." Batman answered, returning the coldness.

"Star, this is Batman, my former partner/mentor." Robin explained to the Tameranean, loosening up a bit. He emphasized 'former' more than necessary; causing Batman's face to harden even more—if that is humanly possible.

Batman nodded a greeting to Starfire and she smiled and returned to her bubbly self. "Welcome to our home, Man of Bats." Starfire giggled.

Rather than racing to hug Batman, Starfire sensed a harsh coldness from him that warned her that a hug wasn't appropriate.

Hearing all of the commotion from the common room, the rest of the team—or Raven and Cyborg, tailed by John—entered. Raven's eyes were glowing black and Cyborg's sonic cannon was adjusted and ready to fire. John, trying to replace Beast-Boy, morphed into a tiger, ready to pounce. Raven hadn't heard much about Batman, so she didn't back down. John and Cyborg, on the other hand, regained normality and smiled.

"Guys, this is Batman, I asked him to come and help us find Beast-Boy." Robin explained.

Being the World's Greatest Detective, Batman noticed John harden a little bit and his brother's name and Raven slightly flinch.

As Batman observed their abilities, he pondered over what to say to them. Bruce was okay with kids, but Batman was annoyed. _You agreed to come to help Dick._ Bruce's voice swirled in Batman's mind, when Alfred's voice out spoke it. _'Send the young master my regards.' That's a good way to start._ Batman thought.

"Alfred says hi." Batman stated to Robin. Robin smiled a little, happy to have Alfred's regards.

"Tell him I said hi." Robin answered.

"Man of Bats, you must help us find our friend." Starfire said, interrupting Batman's and Robin's home conversation.

Batman was confused about why Starfire kept addressing him as 'Man of Bats' but he put that aside.

"Batman," Robin remembered to be polite and not call him Bruce, "this is Starfire, and she has energy blasts—" Robin began.

"No kidding." Batman cut in, to show Robin he wasn't thoroughly forgiven. Dick and Bruce were good at these private conversations. Saying things on other ways…

"Cyborg… is, well, Cyborg. Raven has the abilities of shadow manipulation, teleportation, empathy, astral projection, flight, force-field generation and telekinesis." Robin said in one breath. "This is John, Beast-Boy's brother. They contain the same power—being a changeling—and look alike, but BB's green… and shorter."

"Why do you think he would leave?" Batman asked coldly.

"That's just it, we don't know." Robin admitted in defeat.

It was so awkward to be there with his old mentor. His friends sensed the awkwardness and just added to it. Robin felt uncomfortable and decided to disperse the team and carry along with the day.

"Let's have breakfast, guys, then we can continue." Robin said, breaking the tension. The team agreed and began eating. Batman and Robin managed to slip away.

Once the Dynamic Duo reached the a private room. They got down to business: who's fault it was that they departed.

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter was short and choppy, but I think I'm having a writer's block.**

**I wanted to write and make this chapter short and stern. **

**Please R&R Suggestions and Comments.**

**Thanks!**

**TORi  
**


	9. Realizations

"Rae! Please, I'm sorry! I can change! Please… don't…" Beast-Boy shouted, on his knees before Raven. She wanted to leave the Titans with John. They were together on the roof and John had been boasting.

Except, instead of the tower top, they were on a castle's balcony. Raven was wearing an old cloak and Beast-Boy was wearing jewels and gems. He was a prince.

"I'm sorry, Gar, I can't. It's not your fault." Raven was hugging herself, standing on the edge of the balcony. "He's so nice, Gar, he's your brother. He promised me his love." Raven whispered, trying to convince herself; more than Beast-Boy. BB watched as she turned and walked past him.

"Besides, my father already has ordered it that I shall marry the future king." She whispered and left.

Beast-Boy's primal side came out as he roared, though, here he only drew a sword. No morphing or changing, just a blade. He ran after John and attacked, when suddenly, John grabbed him and began shaking him.

"Gar! GAR! Open your eyes!" Beast-Boy squirmed and roared and then… woke up.

He was on his bed slightly sweating, with Rita at his side. He looked around and remembered he was in his room, in the Doom Patrol base. He gazed about and realized he had been dreaming.

"What happened? You're eighteen, Gar, they're only dreams." Rita sighed and smiled. "Come on, it's eleven."

Gar nodded. "Sorry, it seemed so real." Gar slipped on some fresh clothes and went to the kitchen where the Doom Patrol was waiting.

"Mornin'." Each member greeted.

"Yep." Beast-Boy nodded. He couldn't believe his nightmare. He yawned as Rita explained her family plans.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Tower, Batman was keeping an eye on Raven and John. None of the members--except for Robin--knew of his identity. He learned Starfire wasnt from Earth, leading to the whole 'Man of Bats' thing.

It was the second day he had been with the Titans. The Bruce in him admire how well the teens were able to fend for themselves, while Batman just grunted. He got up at six AM and pulled on his mask.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred's voice beeped in on the communicator.

"Yes?" Batman answered.

"You have a meeting today with Mr. Harvey Dent at Wayne Enterprises."

"Tell them I'm rescheduling to next week and this week, have my secretary cancel everything. Tell them I'm sick or something."

"Yes, sir. ...Oh, and how's Master Richard?" Alfred remembered.

"Dick's fine. I got to go, bye, Alfred." Batman shut his communicator.

Batman walked into the commmon room and poured himself some coffee. He drank it up, and then washed the evidence. He observed Dick's alarm clock set to 6:30AM, so he figured he'd get up a half an hour earlier. Once he was done, he hacked into the Titan's system and went through their database. He found out all about the Titan's and their opponents. Secretly, Bruce praised Dick for doing so well on his own, when something caught his eye.

_Kid Flash_

_Ability: Superhuman Speed_

_Identity: Wally West_

Batman swore, Flash was a Titan too? How many Flashes did that family breed? He hated all of the Flashes. Their short attention span was one of the main reasons. Batman sighed as he realized how well Robin was doing on his own.

The steel doors opened and Robin stepped forawrd. He knew he couldn't scare his mentor, but he didnt feel like revealing himself either. He made some coffee and saw Batman staring at the screen.

"Yes, Bruce, Wally's a Titan." Dick laughed. He loved annoying Bruce, but then he stopped. He wasnt Dick, and that wasnt Bruce. It was Robin and Batman, the Dynamic Duo. He saw the Caped Crusader's stormy face and returned the look.

"What kind of realtionships did Beast-Boy have with Raven and John?" Batman asked, suddenly.

The question startled Dick somewhat but he _tried_ to answer. Cyborg had entered. "Don't even try asking Robin about relationships, he's too blind to see his own."

Robin boiled, there was no relationship between him and Starfire, he told Cyborg that a million of times. "Shut. Up." Was all Robin could hiss.

Bruce would of raised an eyebrow and gave Dick a sly look, but Batman remained stone.

"Hm..." He grunted.

"Beast-Boy and Raven had this love hate thing, but everyone--except blinded by crime bird-boy here--could tell they like each other." Cyborg smirked. "John didnt really talk to BB much, BB left only a few days after.... OH!!! BOO-YAH! I got this!" Cyborg's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" Batman asked, seriously.

Robin wanted to see what Cyborg had, but he couldn't. "You don't get it, do you?" Cyborg laughed at Robin. "That's cause it has to do with relationships!"

Robin sighed and gave Cyborg the death glare, but Batman gave Cyborg a look, telling Cyborg to go on.

"John was hitting on Raven, and since Beast-Boy likes her... Man, I'm good! Green Boy must've gotten jealous."

"You're right..." Robin said, having it dawn on him. "That would explain the list on the couch... something about activities and stuff with us and John."

"Yeah, but who would plant that there?" Cyborg asked.

The Cape Crusader grew quiet as his brain processed what was happening. He eyed both of the teens until the trio heard the steel doors open once more. The little alien stood in the doorway shyly. _Great,_ Batman thought. _The naive little girl is going to come too. _Then, Batman realized Dick grew a little shy. It, too, dawned on him; Robin liked Starfire.

"Friends, Man of Bats, good morning. I do not wish to interupt the conversation in which you are so engrossed in, but I have something to add." Starfire stated.

"Go on, Star." Robin encouraged.

"When my sister, Blackfire, came here, she took all of the attention. I, too, was going to leave, but Robin, you told me that she could never replace me. Maybe our friend Beast-Boy has feelings of replacement from John."

The explanation was very logical to all three guys. Robin's eyes widened as he agreed. They all huddled and decided to keep an eye on John and his reaction to this all.

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the wait.**

**How is this chapter? I'm in a rush to write this so I can update because I have to go... but I just put something together.**

**Please review!  
**


	10. A Quick, Regretted, Peek into Nevermore

Raven woke up at seven thirty, she hadn't been able to sleep. It was a mix of Confusion, Love and John bugging her. If her emotions weren't enough, John appeared three times. He kept asking if she was okay and crap.

Raven sighed, she should meditate really quickly so she wouldn't be agitated from the lack of sleep. She picked up her portal and began murmuring. "Azarath, mentrion… zinthosss." Raven hissed, being drawn into Nevermore.

She landed in Annoyed's realm. _Of course I'd land here._ Raven thought. She noticed that Annoyed's expression never changed. Her dark burgundy cloak stayed huddled and expression remained… well, annoyed.

"That stupid John kept bugging me at multiple hours of the night, and then I have Love and Confused, here, causing drama. Shoot me, now." Annoyed moaned.

"He just cares." Raven whispered, defending John. _Why am I defending him?_

"Yeah, well, just when you think you've lost the green one, a blue one shows up. How swell?" The monotone voice of Annoyed whined.

"Leave Beast-Boy out of this. He's gone and you're still complaining. I don't even know why I use you. I have to hide Love and Happy and whatnot, but somehow, I allow you to be expressed." Raven barked. _Great, now I'm defending Beast-Boy?_ Raven groaned.

"Whatever." Annoyed replied.

Raven sighed and created a portal through to Confused. She saw the emotion's hood up as she sat, weeping silently.

"I-I like J-John… but Beast-Boy w-was so f-fun and wonderful. But J-John is so h-handsome and c-caring… so is B-Beast-Boy!" Confused wailed. _I'm not going through with this._ Raven thought and decided to check on Love. She was originally going to try to straighten things out with Confused, but she didn't want to. She was afraid of the outcome.

She saw Love bawling on floor and throwing a tantrum. Love obviously had decided who was 'the one'. Love was cradling herself, hugging a Beast-Boy doll. She pulled the little string and the doll spoke. "I love you, Rae." Raven growled.

"Where do you even get those things?!" Raven demanded.

"Duh! Where can you not?" Love shouted back, mad that Beast-Boy was gone. Love turned her head and Raven followed her gaze. She gaped. Love's portal had turned green. She switched it from an amusement park to a room. The walls- green, the carpet- green. The bedding… was… Beast-BOY!? Raven practically exploded.

"Where'd you get the bedding?!" She shouted.

"DUH! HE'S A TITAN. THERE ARE TONS OF TITAN FAN CLUBS!" Love screamed, hysterically. She had purple shelves on the wall, courtesy of the color of BB's outfit, stacked with Beast-Boy collectibles.

Raven shook her head and realized it was a mistake to enter Nevermore. She pulled herself out of her mind and sat, blinking on her floor.

KNOCK! KNOCK! "Rae, it's John… it's almost eight, just wondering if you're up." John asked. Raven didn't even think about correcting him.

"Sure… give me a sec." Raven answered. She got ready and exited her chamber.

"Morning, sleepy head." John grinned.

"Good morning." Raven acknowledged and passed him.

John's face fell, what happened? Raven, on the other hand, was making a point to stay away from John and BB so Confused would quiet down.

Raven entered the common room with John trailing her as they met the faces of Batman, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg.

Raven passed them, as normal and John smirked.

"Good morning, gentlemen… and Starfire."

"Morning, John." They answered… except for Batman.

Throughout her sipping of herbal tea, Raven noticed Batman scrutinizing her moves and John's.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Raven glared at Batman. She wasn't fazed by his stony appearance. She knew his true identity. She had heard it in Robin's mind. He was a normal person, she was half-demon. She could show him scary if she wanted, too. Her glare was a rival to Batman's.

* * *

"Steve, I was thinking we could go--" Rita was cut off by the alarm. "Brain?" She asked, as if it were no big deal.

"No, that's just my new alarm system. I told Robotman to try to trip it whenever he had a chance, but, it looks like its too tough for that." Steve smirked.

"Oh." Rita was going to continue her plans, but she had forgotten what she was going to say.

Beast-Boy had acted like a normal kid in the DP. He wasn't a freak. Though, it was a little awkward that he was eighteen and living with them, but he tried to put that aside. He decided to watch TV, something he was never able to do at the Tower, because Cyborg had always hogged the remote. Suddenly, he felt home-sick. He missed Cyborg and everyone. _NO. This is my home, they were just friends._ Beast-Boy scolded himself sternly. He didnt want to remember the Titans, they were just a disposable memory.

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the short chapter, I just had the idea for Nevermore and decided to update.**

**This is the second chapter I've updated today, so I guess this is just Part2 of the previous chapter.**

**Anyways, I'm getting some awesome reviews and I'm thinking of starting a Flinx-FanFic. What do you think?**

**Let me know and review this Chappie!**

**Thanks!!  
**


	11. Wanted Distractions

John slapped himself to wake up. He was so furious he winced at the pain he inflicted. _Gar's gone, but Rae still doesn't like me!_ His thoughts fumed inside him. He tried to play it cool, but he couldn't deny himself.

"John, Batman asked you something." Robin stated, as John looked up to the stony face of Batman.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked, trying to be polite. He needed to be accepted.

"How long have you and your brother been separated?" Batman repeated, obviously annoyed.

"I dunno… he was bitten at around when he was six, and I was seven… parents died when he was eight, I was nine… after that he disappeared… so for about ten years." John calculated.

Meanwhile, Batman was grim. _The blue kid can't even do simple math, quickly._ Batman thought. He knew he shouldn't be harsh, thinking about how hard it is to think about your parents dying, but he wasn't in a particularly sorry mood. He had mourned for awhile, but he had to move on. Same with John.

"Where'd you stay during then?" Batman pressed.

"At the village. Our parents were the number one scientists in the village, once they were gone, the Burnos became top. I stayed with them until I was sixteen, they insisted on trying a serum that would make me like Gar. They thought it was genetic, told me there was no such thing as a green monkey, thought that the injection my parents gave Gar was to mold him, not to cure him."

"After sixteen?" Batman asked.

"They finally injected me, and I left. I turned blue and I decided with these powers, I couldn't go poor. I could eat what animals eat in their forms, and I had been hearing a lot about Manhattan, your Gotham." John smirked.

"Yeah, so… are we done, I'm going to go." Raven normally didn't announce her exits, but with two guests, she felt she should.

"No. Sit." Batman ordered, as if she was really asking for permission to leave.

"I wasn't asking for permission. It was just a polite form I thought I should throw out." Raven's natural monotone voice had a sharp hiss in it.

Batman's eyes narrowed, and he grew angered. How dare she? "And I wasn't asking you to sit, either."

"Well sorry to disappoint you." With those last words, Raven walked to her room. Everyone—especially Robin—stared, gaping that she had just denied _The BATMAN_.

Raven was nervous. Internally, she was frightened by Batman's death glare. _I'm half-demon._ She kept repeating in her head. She had to hold down Rage, as she tried to break free and attack Batman.

Raven sighed as she entered her room and started to meditate. She hated her last visit, but she had no choice.

Raven went to seek out Rage and calm her. She met a ferocious demon struggling against her cell.

"Calm down." Raven commanded.

"No. That Batman thinks he's so tough. I'll show him tough!" Rage spit on the floor.

"No matter how much I agree with you, you need to calm down. You'll end up making the entire tower explode!" Raven scolded.

"Oh, boo-hoo. Now you care." Rage's voice was seeping with venom and dripping with sarcasm.

Raven sighed and went to check on Love. She secretly admired the little dolls of Beast-Boy and wished it were real, when Confused's voice echoed throughout her head.

"John is soooooooooo hot and amazing! But… Beast-Boy is soooooooo adorable."

"Shut up already!" Raven shouted. She was sick and tired of her constant whining.

"But Love is making this unfair! She keeps insisting Beast-Boy is 'the one'. She can't uneven the odds!" Confused complained.

"That's fine. I would like a decision." Raven was worried about the outcome, but she just wanted it to be over.

She decided to switch the visit to Love, to Knowledge. She walked around for a little bit, and then opened a portal to Knowledge's realm. It wasn't much. Just a library and a field outside; something relaxing. She spotted Knowledge under a tree reading. Her spectacles were spotless and her eyes were focused.

"Hello, Raven." Knowledge greeted, without looking up. Her nose was buried in the book, but she pried it away.

"Hey." Raven greeted. She sighed and slouched against the tree.

"How may I assist you, today?" She asked.

"I am so desperate to rid of John _and_ Beast—" Raven stopped, she remembered Beast-Boy was already gone. "I mean, I do miss Beast-Boy, but his image is so strong in my mind that it's like he's never left. I want him out of my head. Then, I also like John. But, when they were together I was still worrying, so it's not like I've had a comfort zone. Now, I'm just concerned for BB being okay…" During her rambling, she had just called Beast-Boy, BB.

"You see, Raven, we emotions…" Knowledge droned on. Thankfully, she didn't notice... if she did, she didn't show it. Raven was still amazed that she had called Beast-Boy by his initials.

"I've got to go…" Raven said, as she left Knowledge. She was going to have a chat with Love. She was finally starting to feel Love's emotion. She didnt notice it yet, but she had a feeling that wasn't normal to her.

* * *

Beast-Boy walked around the outer perimeter of the base. Brother Blood hadn't attacked for awhile... two days, to be exact. He was so bored. He didn't have Cyborg to play video games with, no Robin to complain to, no Starfire to hangout with Silkie and no... no... Raven to try to make laugh.... He was going mad.

Suddenly, he knew what he needed, he had to go out to the city. He was on Oolong Island, the current base, and he ran off to the edge and transformed into a Raven. He realized what creature he had morphed into and quickly changed. He hadn't paid attention to what he turned into, and he found himself plummeting helplessly as a little rat into the raging waves below.

He was in such shock, that he didn't bother changing into a bird. He cursed to himself as his green hair messily fell onto his face. To girls, he would of looked cute and hot, but to himself, he was a wreck. The waves were strong so his strokes weren't leading him anywhere. He changed into a duck and instantly floated up to the surface. He sat on the currents for a while, and then flew off.

Once he realized he was over Los Angeles, he landed on the beach. He bought himself some new clothes and changed. He couldnt do anything about his green appearance, so he hoped no one would really pay attention. He looked himself over and exited the store. Afterwards, he headed to a club, trying to find some comfort.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, but I was in the city and didnt have time.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think about this chapter! I'm not sure if this is normal or suckish... Hahaha.**

**Well, for anyone who's wondering, Flinx = Jinx + kidFlash. Tell me what you think about me starting one.**

**Okay, so, please Review and Comment. Suggestions are always welcomed!**

**Thanks!  
**


	12. Clues & Discoveries

Beast-Boy entered the newest club of Los Angeles. He wandered around with the lights flashing in his face. This was the fifth club he had visited that day. It was ten o'clock and he had danced with at least sixty girls that day, most of them didn't notice that he was green. They all thought it was the effect from the lights. Raven was still floating in his mind, no matter how many girls he made out with.

He headed to the bar and sat on a stool, his legs aching. He ordered a margarita and sipped it slowly. It was his first drink of the night, shockingly. He felt a small tap on his shoulder and turned around. His eyes were met with a petite girl, around seventeen. She had deep blue eyes and wavy dirty blonde hair. Her big eyes gazed at him and he almost immediately went into shock. It was like looking at a girl version of his human self.

"Hi-i-i." She slightly, slurred. She grabbed his hands and looked him in the eye. "Can you buy-y-y-y me a dri-i-ink?" She asked.

Beast-Boy smiled, maybe she was what he needed. _Dude, you're sick!_ He shouted at himself. But instead, he physically smiled and nodded. The girl smiled and hopped onto the stool next to him. Her small red dress looked amazing against her pale skin, and they made a deep contrast against her eyes.

"One glass of white zinfandel." Beast-Boy ordered. The bartender nodded. He handed Beast-Boy the glass and he slid it to the girl.

"What's your nam-m-me?" The girl asked. "I'm Brielle." She sipped her whine.

"Gar." Beast-Boy answered, drinking in Brielle's figure. _Maybe a few more glasses will finish her._ Beast-Boy thought. He watched her guzzle down five more glasses and she slouched down onto him.

"I lov-v-v-ve yo-o-o-ou." Brielle slurred, horribly. She was too delirious and drunk to know what was going on.

Beast-Boy sighed and smiled mischievously. "I guess I better take you home." He kissed her on the top of her head and hugged her.

Brielle nodded. "I live at…" Brielle slurred her address and Beast-Boy didn't wait to take her their.

* * *

"You're doing well." Batman admitted, hanging his head. He it was the first night he had been there, and he hadn't found anything wrong with the methods of the teens' crime fighting or their way of living.

"Um, thanks?" Robin replied, unsure of whether to be grateful Bruce was loosening up, or cautious as to the reason why.

"Alfred and I have missed you and Alfred has been prodding me to talk things out with you. He really was hurt when you left." Bruce decided to add that so he wouldn't be the only one apologizing.

"I've been happy since I left. But, I've missed you guys, too." Robin sighed and admitted.

"So... you and Starfire?" Bruce asked, trying to lighten the mood. They were in Robin's room and the rest of the team were trying to track down Beast-Boy. Raven wandered through the town, seeing if she could sense him, Stafire flew above, trying to spot him, John tried to find his scent and Cyborg was trying to locate him, watching security cameras to find leads.

Robin's face grew defensive. "I guess... I mean, we're not together or anything, if that's what you're implying."

"Oh, no." Bruce said, smirking.

"Well... what about you and Barbra?" Robin shot back, his turn now to smirk. **(A/N: I know in the series, Dick and Barbra are love interests, but I want her to be with Bruce instead, like in one of the animated movies.)**

Bruce's face hardened. This time, because Bruce wasn't wearing his mask in Robin's room, he could see all of his cold features. Bruce sighed. "I don't know."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "How do you not--" Suddenly, Bruce's phone rang.

Bruce looked at his cell phone, and his eyes widened. He grunted and started to flip it open.

"Speaking of the devil?" Robin asked.

Bruce nodded. "Hey, Babs. Yes, I'm out of town. No, I don't know when I'm going to be back. Well, uh, I..." Bruce's face turned red. He picked up a newspaper and began to crumple it. "Babs, are you there? I can't here you." Bruce hung up quickly. "What? Lame I know, but I don't want to talk to her when she brings certain subjects up." Bruce defended.

"Why? What could be _so_ annoying." Robin asked.

"She wants to go on a vacation as a couple." Bruce shrugged. "Anyways, don't you and Starfire ever go out?"

Suddenly, Bruce sensed someone coming down the hall. He pulled his mask back on just as Robin noticed clanking metal coming towards his room. Just as they turned to face the door, it opened. Cyborg's happy face came through as he practically beamed with pride.

"Y'all better get out here! I found someone that could be our BB in LA. Can you believe he'd go there?!" Cyborg disappeared down the hall calling back Raven, Starfire and John.

Five minutes later, the Titans met up in the common room. Cyborg had the screen switched to a security camera of an ATM Machine in Los Angeles. All the Titans were intently focused on the screen as the blurred images animated and began to move.

"Okay, y'all see this little dude right here?" Cyborg pointed to a person walking in the background of the screen. It was on pause and the person was looking down.

"Yeah..." They all replied.

"Well, it's BB. It matches his height. He's 5'11 and this dude is 5'9 hunched over, taking two inches off his hieght. If we straightened him out," Cyborg had an animated 3-D graphic image on the screen in the same position as the image on the security camera. He clicked a button and the graphic image starightened out. "See? Just like BB. Also, the dude in the image has pointy elf ears, like BB. Am I right?" Cyborg grinned.

"You're right." Batman grunted. "We're going to have to stay in LA for a while." He got up and left the room. The team sighed, Beast-Boy always like vacation-missions. They all disbersed, leaving a proud Cyborg alone.

"What? Y'all ain't gonna congradulate me for my dicovery?!" Cyborg grunted as he left to pack for the flight to LA. "Unappreciated." He muttered.

* * *

Clothes were strewn against the floor, the bed was rustled and Beast-Boy woke-up at 8AM. He looked around and saw Brielle snuggled against him. He had found her apartment complex with ease and carried her to her room. He had debated whether or not to stay, but she had begged him, and he gave him.

He got up and got dressed. He had fun, overall. He covered her up with her blanket and left. He left and went back to the Doom Patrol base and arrived there at ten. Once he entered the base, his family looked up. They smiled and nodded, and Beast-Boy gladly went up to his room to take a shower.

His mind seemed to be taken away from Raven when he was with Brielle. His sadness seemed to be quenched by her. Beast-Boy moaned as the water burnt his skin, taking his mind away Brielle and Raven. He washed up, and went to bed, tired from not getting much sleep last night. Thankfully, Brother Blood didn't interfere.

* * *

**Here's the new chapter. I know this makes Batman look alittle soft. **

**I'm really trying to make the chapters longer, but right now I have to go out to eat dinner.**

**I promise the next few chapters will be over 3,000 Words.**

**Alright, well, Comments and Suggestions are greatly appreciated!**

**Please Review!!**

**Thanks!  
**


	13. Author's Apology Please Read!

**Author's Apology**

**Hey, I just wanted to say something to everyone who reads this.**

**First off, I don't really want to make this note as a whole new chapter thingy… But, I can't add it into the previous chapter and I would like to say this now, rather than typing a whole new chapter right now.  
**

**Anyways, **_**pappflora**_** really brought up a good point. I know that the previous chapter wasn't really like Beast-Boy's characteristics. I just want that to show how screwed up he felt. But, I promise this will lead up in the story. **

**Alright… I just wanted to clear that up. **

**Sorry if that part upset anyone. Hope you keep reading!**

**Thanks!**

**- Tori**


	14. Gifts & Another Bat

The city lights were beautiful at three in the morning. The Titans and Batman were flying into LA. Batman said they didn't need the T-Ship if they could fly. Raven didn't want to waste time lugging everything, so she teleported them into an alley in downtown LA with their bags.

"I assume you've all bought civilian clothes, right?" Batman asked.

"Um… we didn't do anything, we were in a hurry to leave." Cyborg answered.

The Titans looked embarrassed and dumfounded as Batman sighed. They only packed their superhero outfits and necessities.

"Here." He threw a pile of clothes at them. "You all have to change if we plan on heading into town." Batman instructed. He quickly removed his costume to show he had a suit under it. Cyborg and John gaped for a second, Bruce Wayne was Batman?! A young, handsome, multi-millionaire? Starfire didn't know who he was, so she just proceeded, while Raven and Robin already knew.

"You probably didn't get reservations for a place to stay either, so I'll pick." Batman noted.

The teens took turns using the alley as a changing room, while the others waited outside of it. Once they were done, they all looked like normal civilians—except for John—with a chaperone. Raven had a black, slim, curve-hugging tank-top with a navy-blue/black sweater, skinny jeans and sandals. Cyborg wore baggy jeans and a sweat-shirt. Starfire had a purple skirt on with a green tank-top and purple, and boots. Robin scowled as Bruce bought him a suit.

The teens were about to leave the alley, when Bruce stopped them. He held his palm out to Robin.

"You have to take the mask _off_, Dick." Dick growled as he removed his mask, kept on by some special glue Bruce supplied him with. He handed it to Bruce, who put it in his luggage.

The Titans gasped as they saw Dick's shimmering blue eyes. Starfire eyed them dreamily, while Cyborg gaped.

"The kid actually has eyes." He murmured to himself. He made a mental note to snap a picture when he had a chance.

On the way to the hotel Dick spoke to Bruce. There conversation was blunt and to the point.

"A suit?!" Robin hissed, in a low voice.

"All I had of yours. The others had clothes in there closets I could snatch, but _you_ only had your costume." Bruce replied.

"You couldn't get me something from Alfred?"

"No… I didn't want Batgirl coming down. She's the only one who would be able to bring clothes down for you."

"So annoying…" Robin mumbled, falling back into the group next to his teammates.

Bruce led the Titans to a Four Seasons hotel and the Titans—except Robin, who was used to it—took in the beauty of the place.

"Hello, Bruce. We flew you in, I hope?" A beautiful Spanish woman asked.

Bruce smiled dazzlingly at her. "No, Sayde, I came by myself. I need three rooms. All suites, if that's alright. How's Charlie?" He asked, regarding the owner.

"He's fine, Bruce! I see you bought some children?" Sayde looked at the kids. When she saw Dick, she brightened up even more. "You bought Richard, again?! I haven't seen you for awhile, Richard."

Robin sighed. Time to act like a spoiled rich kid again. "Fine, Sayde. These are my friends." Robin made it a point to show his manners.

"How delightful. Well, Bruce, we have three suites on level 19, out of 20, if that's okay." Sayde handed Bruce three hotel keys as he kissed her hand.

"Thank you." He smiled as she practically melted.

The teens just watched as Richard kept his shoulders slumped. None of them knew he was the ward to Bruce Wayne. If Beast-Boy knew, he would die. Robin sighed. _Beast-Boy's the reason we're here._

"Okay. The boys share a room, and the girls take the other. I'll be next door. Meet me here in ten minutes." Bruce handed Robin and Raven a key as they all made their ways to their rooms.

"Nice hotel, isn't it?" John whispered to Raven. They were in the back of the group.

"I guess…" Raven started warming up to John.

John smiled. "Come on, it's a Four Seasons, that's five stars! You have to like this place."

"I do like it. It's kind of… happy… though." She sighed.

"Yeah, I guess it is. I mean, when you can afford a suite here, why would you be happy?" John laughed and watched Raven.

"Fine, I guess they have a reason to be happy…" Raven thought of Beast-Boy, and suddenly, Anger pushed forward a little bit.

_You wouldn't be here if it weren't for Beast-Boy, he's the reason you're not in your own room. The reason you're bunking with Starfire._ Anger hissed in Raven's mind.

_You're right…_ Raven thought. Why'd he have to run away? What was he, a ten year old?

_All Beast-Boy's fault…_ With those words, Anger faded away.

In Nevermore, Love was trying to overcome Anger's emotion, but she couldn't. Anger's emotion was so easy to feel, all she had to do was feel annoyed or nit-pick. Love had to make sure she was positive about BB, like 199%. Anger was stronger than her for now. Since Beast-Boy was gone, she had no one to make her happy.

Before Raven knew it, she was at her room. Bruce, Cyborg, Robin and Starfire had entered—Starfire begged to try to unlock the door—and she and John were outside in the hallway.

"Goodnight." Raven said to John, and just as she was about to step into her room, John came up to her and kissed her on the cheek, before she could protest, he was gone and in his room.

That really ticked off Love, but swayed the odds for Confused.

_How romantic was that? John gave you a goodnight kiss, and on the cheek! How cute and innocent! _Confused cooed. She was all for John with Anger blaming Beast-Boy.

Raven walked into her room, listening to Confused's praise towards John. Suddenly, she heard something in her head that stopped Confused's coos from coming through. Her head felt weird and she scurried over to her suitcase.

Starfire was taking a quick shower, so Raven chanted quietly to get into Nevermore. She was swirled in through the portal and landed in the middle of a brawl.

"I told you Beast-Boy beats John!" Love shouted, practically clawing at Confused.

"I made my decision!" Confused yelled back.

Anger was watching and then decided to step in. "Leave her alone! It's Beast-Boy's fault that we're in LA!" Anger shouted, trying to pry Love off of Confused.

"NO! I know who is the one! It's not _John_!" Love screamed.

"Well it's not Beast-Boy! It's. His. Fault!" Anger howled, ripping apart Love and Confused.

Both emotions were heaving on the floor. Out of nowhere, Anger was doubled. There were two Raven's in electric blue cloaks: two Angers. Anger looked shocked and Love and Confused grabbed each one.

"You wanna be angry, Anger? Well you made me angry, too!" Love and Confused shouted.

_Shit._ Raven thought. _Now my emotions are feeling emotions. They're both angry! Is that even possible?!_

"Shut up! You're _my_ emotions! You don't feel _your_ emotions, if you even are supposed to have any!" Raven snapped.

"It's not all about you!" Love shouted. "You don't even want to feel me! I can blossom with love and all you do is shut me out! _Then,_ as if that's not enough, you sit here and allow Confuse to _actually think_ about _loving_ _John_! Hello! That's my job!"

Confused glared. "It's not my fault! Beast-Boy always annoys _all of us_, except _you_! You're too blind to see anything!"

"Am not!" Love defended herself, and as if to make a point, she opened her eyes wide.

"Beast-Boy _never_ tried to be caring like John! He always bugged us and called us _creepy_!" Confused added.

"_Beast-Boy_ made us _laugh_!" Love argued.

"Correction. He made _you_ laugh." Anger stepped in. She had forged herself together and joined the argument.

Raven watched helplessly. She agreed with both, when Anger's voice cut thorugh again.

"NONE OF US ARE COMFORTABLE HERE! IF THAT STUPID GREEN SHAPESHIFTER HADN'T ACTED LIKE A LITTLE SIX YEAR OLD, WE WOULD BE BACK IN OUR REGULAR ENVIROMENT!" Anger screamed. Her eyes were glowing and Rage was becoming disturbed.

Raven couldn't take it. She agreed with both, but she was leaning towards Anger and Confused. She didn't like it here, in LA, but Love did say Beast-Boy tried to make her laugh. But, John succeeded with making her laugh.

Raven sighed. What was wrong with Beast-Boy? He was acting so immature.

Raven sealed her emotions in their own realms and shut all portals. She left Nevermore and felt exhausted. She was sick and tired of these arguments and all because of one person. Beast-Boy. He put her through this all.

* * *

John was sitting on his bed. In a few minutes, the group would be downstairs for dinner and discuss what's happened. He replayed himself pecking Raven on the cheek. It was like magic to him. _What am I? A little girl? Why am I thinking like this._ John thought to himself. He kept thinking about Raven. She was so gorgeous. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Uh, John... where you going?" Robin asked, when John started for the door five minutes early.

"What? Oh... I want to check out the gift-shops and stuff." John stammered.

"Alright, well, if you're not back here, we'll meet you in Blue Oyster Grill. It's formal... so... oh, nevermind, you don't have clothes." Robin sighed.

"Sorry, dude, we don't all have multi-millionaire guardians." Cyborg said.

"Shut up." Robin mumbled. He didn't enjoy being known as a rich kid.

Cyborg laughed. "Do y'all think they'll still let us in?"

"You're with _Bruce Wayne_ there reputation will drop either way. They let us in, there formal wear rule drops, they don't... well, they've just turned down the richest man in Gotham." Robin said. He felt kind of bad for in a way 'threatening' the restaurant, but hey.

"Whatever... later, guys." John walked out of his room.

In the lobby, John headed towards the gift shop. He had fifty bucks in his pocket, some cash he scrapped up before he left, and he proudly looked through the necklace section.

"Sir...?" The little old cashier said.

John turned around and smiled... but then regretted it. The old lady practically fainted when she saw his blue skin, and his fang didn't help either.

"Sorry, ma'am, just browsing... I promise I'll be quick." John said in his politest voice. **(A/N: I always wondered why Beast-Boy could go places and people acted like he looked normal. [In Employee of the Month, people ordered from him like it was normal] Not in a rude way to Beast-Boy... but am I right?)**

He turned back to the shelves and browsed the necklaces. They were all sterling silver, but he hoped Raven wouldn't mind. Finally, something caught his eye. He saw a raven with its wings spread out and its head held high. The claws on the feet were sharp and braced, for bravery and courage. The wings had small piercings at the tips and the chain was connected to it. The chain was short, so it didn't hang down.

John smiled. _Perfect_. He thought. He picked it up and turned to the lady. She looked frightened but she tried to compose herself.

"Thirteen dollars and fifty cents." She smiled.

John pulled his wallet out and handed the lady a twenty. She was rifling through the cash-register mumbling about needing new glasses and John smirked.

"Keep the change." He smiled and left.

Wondering about how much time he left before meeting the team, he checked his watch. _A minute before they all come._ He thought, when someone else took his attention. A nice, petite yet strong red-head... well, more orangy. Blue eyes... Familiar. She was pretty, but he was already after Raven.

John siddled up next to the counter to hear better. She seemed determined. She was leaning over the counter to point something out on the list.

"Barbara Gordon. That's me. My plane was delayed from Gotham... that's why I'm kind of late... Heh, heh, anyways, can I get my key and go?" Barbara fluttered her eyelashes.

"Ma'am... do you at least have any ID?" The guy behind the counter asked. _Dan_ was his name.

"Um... yeah, I have it in my purse. My father's police chief Gordon.... from Gotham.... oh! Here it is!" Barbara handed Dan the card and smiled.

In reutrn, Dan handed her a room key back with her ID. He sighed and Barbara turned and eyed the place. She noticed John standing there and his blue skin. She eyed him, but then, being Batgirl, she was used to things like that. Her curiosity got the best of her, so lugging her Louis Vuitton luggage, she approached him.

"Hello, I'm Barbara..." she stuck out her gloved hand and he shook it. "You remind of someone... I think the Teen Titans... there's one of them who's green and looks just like a younger version of you."

"Yeah... that's my little brother... John." John stated.

Barbara smiled. "So... you know Robin and everyone?" She asked. _Maybe I'll run into Bruce._ She thought.

"Yeah." He answered. "Actually, I'm meeting my friends here in a little bit... Wait, I heard you're from Gotham." John remembered. _Bruce is from Gotham, too._ He thought. Little did he know Bruce had no intentions of meeting up with Barbara.

"Yes, I am." She smiled. Before she could ask where he was from, he asked another question.

"You wouldn't happen to know Bruce Wayne.... would you?" He asked. John noticed Barbara's face light up at the sound of his name.

"He's my boyfriend! Why?" She gasped.

John smirked. "Turn around."

Barbara did so and saw Dick, a red-head, a girl with purple eyes, an intimidating dude, and Bruce. Bruce gasped. He looked stunned, but resumed his posture and kept walking. Dick noticed, too. He smirked. Bruce also saw John talking to her. Just to help Bruce out, Dick decided to step in.

"Hey, Barbara!" He shouted and ran over to her. He looked back at Bruce quickly and laughed to himself at Bruce's face.

"Hey, Dick!" She replied. "I just met your friend John..."

"Bruce? You're here, too!?" She shouted.

Bruce smiled. "Yeah. Why are you here, Babs?" He asked.

"Why not? You were out of town, so I decided to go to another city on the other side of the country." Babs pretended to pout._ She's cute when she does that..._ Bruce thought.

"I guess..." He said.

"So, Babs, why don't you come out to dinner with us?" Dick asked.

"Uh, well, sure... Why not?" She smiled. She saw a belle-boy and stopped him. "Honey, could you drop this off in my room? 973. Nineteenth floor." Babs smiled.

"Sure, miss." The belle-boy took her bags and left.

Barbara joined the group as Bruce and Dick introduced her to the rest of the Titans. Barbara didn't mind telling them she was Batgirl, so she found out they were the rest of the Titans. She was interested in the missing Titan so the team decided to involve her in the investigation.

Once dinner was done, everyone went back to their room... Well, Barbara wanted to talk to Bruce in his room--Robin found out she was upset he left without telling her--and everyone else went to their rooms.

John and Raven were the last two in the hallway, once again, so John decided to give her the gift, then.

"Uh... Raven?" He asked.

Raven turned around and looked at him. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. She looked really stunned so he stopped.

"Um, I just wanted to give you something."

"Oh... okay. What?" She asked.

Raven waited as John pulled out her box containing the necklace.

* * *

**Thank you SO much for understanding and for all the Great Reviews!**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Anyways, please Review! Suggestions & Comments are really Appreciated!**

**(Please Please Review!) I think this is the longest Chapter I've ever written. Wow... Hahahaha. (3,087 Words, Like I Promised)  
**

**Well, again, hope you really like this!**

**Thanks!  
**


	15. Clearing Things Up

Beast-Boy sighed and woke up. He got ready and went downstairs. Robotman was out, Negative Man was in his room, his mother was cooking, and his father was in the crime room.

Suddenly, Mento came bursting out of the crime room. His eyes were full of fury and his fists were clenched.

"Why!? I don't understand! Brain hasn't attacked for awhile! He has to be planning something! What's wrong with this picture?!" Mento paced around the room.

"Honey, calm down. We should be lucky. We aren't heroes 24/7." Rita sighed.

Beast-Boy was sick of this life. He had no one to hang out with, since he was considerably younger than the rest of them, and he was dying of boredom. He didn't want to risk clubbing again.

"Mom, Dad, this has been fun, but I think I need to go back to the Titans." Beast-Boy announced in a rush. No matter how depressed John was making him feel, he couldn't let him get the best of him.

"Gar… I… Okay, honey. It was nice having you back for a little." Rita sighed.

Mento looked up. "Yeah, son. I'll send Robotman and Negative Man your regards." Steve added, continuing his pacing. _Not even a goodbye?! He'll send my regards? _Thought Beast-Boy, a little hurt by his father's words.

"Alright, well, I'm just gonna grab my stuff." Beast-Boy raced back up to his room and took his belongings. It was one AM and Beast-Boy decided he'd wait until the sun was up before he left.

* * *

John was back in his room. He had handed Raven the necklace and Raven had accepted it and left. This wasn't working how he had planned.

Once John made sure the other Titans were asleep, he rummaged through his duffle bag and picked up a comm. unit. He picked up a small PDA and went out to the roof of the hotel.

"Yes?" A cruel voice spoke into the communicator.

"This is harder than I thought. I don't know what else to do." John admitted, eying the figure in the screen.

"We sent you, to _disperse_ them. You are tightening their bonds." The voice said.

"You're not even the boss, let me speak to him." John said, annoyed.

"Fine. He's not happy. You have delayed us. We can only act as distractions for so long." The accented voice said, shuffling aside.

"Yes?" An annoyed robotic voice asked.

"You need to help me. I don't know what else to do. I've emptied their tower, I've sent Beast-Boy away. What more is there to do?" John asked.

"I sent you to the Teen Titans to separate them. That way, they are more vulnerable. Together they are too tough. You've done that to one, good, but now, he's gone off to the Doom Patrol. You said you could do this." The voice grew menacingly louder.

"What do you have in mind?" John asked.

"That's why I hired you." The voice responded. The communication unit was shut off and the PDA's screen went blank.

John growled. How dare he? He sighed and tried to think. Unsuccessful, he went back to his room. He went back under his cover and tried to strengthen his mind wall. If Raven read his thoughts, his cover was blown.

* * *

**I know this is really short, but some of you are confused about this.**

**I don't blame you. In a way, I feel like I'm writing blind. ...If that makes sense.**

**Anyways, I wrote this really quickly to attempt to clear things up a bit. **

**Hope this helps! It'll be alot clearer in later chapters, but I just wanted this out there to help clear things up sooner.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think! I really hope this helps!**

**(PS I know think I made it too obvious of who John's working for...)**

**Please Comment!**

**Thanks!  
**


	16. Shit, One Word Says it All

**OMG! OMG! OMG! I'M SO SORRY! *Runs Around Frantically***

**I know I haven't Updated in like... well, Forever, so you technically have every right to hate me.**

**I've been so damn busy; Family Issues (not good), School, Birthday & Holidays...**

**Anyways, no excuses! Again, SOOOO Sorry, Enjoy the Chappie!

* * *

**Raven woke up and yawned. Last night was… weird. She gasped as she suddenly remembered the necklace. It was on her, she felt, and it radiated a weird aura. She sighed as she stumbled out of bed.

Hearing Raven's movement, Starfire woke up and yawned, stretching her perfect arms in the air and smiling.

"Friend, Raven! How nice to see you have awakened, as well, yes?" Starfire hovered into the bathroom.

"G'morning…" Raven muttered, rifling through her suitcase, which Bruce had ordered for her. He had brought them all civilian clothes so that they can investigate without being spotted.

Without thinking, Raven had left on the necklace John had given her, as she changed into an outfit similar to before. She used the bathroom after Starfire floated out, and they met up with the guys outside.

"You're wearing the necklace?" John grinned, and dodged as Raven tried to slap his arm. He smirked at her as he engaged a conversation with Starfire.

They were heading out into the town to see if where the ATM Camera that located Beast-Boy was.

"Hey, Rae, nice necklace." Cyborg teased.

Raven flushed and glared; normal Raven response.

"Cool, what are the features?" Cyborg shouted, eyeing the necklace with a new curiosity.

That had stumped Raven. Features? It was a necklace for crying out loud. What features could it possibly contain?

"What're you talking about?" She asked, slightly intrigued.

"Well, my robotic eye can see the little micro-chip on the necklace. It looks like a GPS system. Can't know for sure until I see it up close, but it looks pretty technical."

"Um…" Technical? Micro-chip? What the hell was Cyborg talking about? Raven ripped the necklace off of her neck and handed it to Cyborg.

"Here, you find out what features it has." She said as she hurried along, trying to find Starfire and ask her what kind of necklaces are electronic. "Tell me tonight!" She called over her should to Cyborg, who was shocked, holding the necklace in his hand.

* * *

Beast-Boy flew out towards the Tower, wondering what trouble awaited him. He was a pterodactyl, carrying his bag in his beak. He landed gracefully on the roof, only to feel tremors coming from inside.

He curiously poked his head into the common room, walking in from the roof, and stood stunned at the sight before him. Titans East VS Who?!

* * *

After finding the ATM was in one of the hottest parts of LA, each Titan—and Bat—wondered what the hell Beast-Boy was doing there. Each of them were annoyed from walking around, because John insisted that they should walk, since they couldn't keep training.

John smirked as they listened to him and tired themselves out. Robin had to be the agitated of them all. If a girl didn't approach him, he had to hear Babs and Bruce arguing about what to do. _Then_ the paparazzi just _had_ to take pictures of Gotham's hottest couple and Bruce's teen ward. Robin could just picture the media's covers. "Dick Grayson—Who Will He Pick? The Gothic Girl or Preppy Red-Head?" Then Gotham would be full of girls dying their hair red or purple. Great. Just Great.

"Well, we've seemed to have hit a dead end." Barbara sighed, as she slumped against a wall.

"How? The camera showed him walking west! No one saw him last night… that's impossible! He's so damn hard to miss!" Robin shouted, releasing his anger.

"Calm down, I'm sure we'll find him. Like I said, he always used to run off. He'll take care of himself." John interrupted.

Starfire watched confused. She didn't understand what the 'camera' was. Raven and Cyborg hung back because they were still too confused about the frickin' necklace, and The Bats were all pissed.

"Dammit, John! How!? We have no leads, no trails, no—" He was cut off as they heard Batman's communicator go off.

"Hello?" Batman asked, annoyed.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, appearing on the communicator. He notice Dick and Barbara standing there, too, and smiled. "A little family reunion, I see. Sir, I just wanted to notify you that the watch on the Titans' Tower has been disrupted. The BatComputer went off just now. Seems like somethings happened with Titans' East."

Bruce growled. "Thanks, Alfred. Bye." He snapped shut his communicator, just seeing John putting up his poker face. He had a look of fear at the notification. Odd…

"We should head back and see what the cause of the emergency is, shall we not?" Starfire asked.

Barbara bit her lip. "I think…"

"No." Robin intervened, stating his answer firmly. "Titans' East can handle themselves. We're here to find Beast-Boy."

Before Batman could get out a sound, Robin turned to him. "This is _my_ team and _my_ investigation. _You_ were asked to _help_. We're staying." Robin said hissed, as he stormed back to the hotel.

The gang was shocked at first, and then they silently followed, glancing up to notice Bruce's strongest Bat Glares ever. Yikes.

A little before they reached the hotel, Cyborg fell into pace with Raven. She sensed he had some news, and she allowed herself to walk with him.

"Rae, I found something on your necklace. I was right, it's a GPS… but it's not for locating places…" Cyborg whispered as he glanced around, "It's a tracker, it's for locating _you_."

* * *

**Cliffy? ...I hope. Kind of what I'm aiming for.**

**I got my Spark for this story back, and it's coming fast!**

**LOL... That might not make sense, inside joke... Ok. **

**Well, See that Button? It's kind of colored like Beast-Boy?**

**You Want to Click that and Type in a Comment! PLEASE! Hahaha...**

**Love you all, thanks for reading! I promise I'll update really quickly from now on.**

**So... Review!  
**


	17. Thee Audacity!

**Okay! Yeah! Next Chappie! Birthday in... 11 Days! Woopie!**

**Alright, I got some questions in the reviews (yeah, right, only about three... hahaha.), so I'm gonna answer them. :)**

**But first, Thanks for not Hating Me! LOL.**

**Reven228: No, they don't need help, Beast-Boy was just shocked because they were there. And, yes, Babs knows who Robin is.**

**Asker: I mean: Oh my gosh. I don't want to offend anyone. ;)**

**Alright, well like I said, I didn't get A LOT of of questions, but feel free to ask any. **

**Here's the Chappie!**

**

* * *

**

Beast-Boy gaped as he looked at what was in front of him. The common room was almost in ruins!

And… Titans East? What were they doing here? Speedy, Aqualad, Bumblebee and Mas y Menos were fighting some goons… robotic goons. They were familiar to Beast-Boy, but he just couldn't place them.

Making her way towards Beast-Boy, Bumblebee flew over to him, not even bothering to smirk at his gaping mouth.

"Where the _hell_ have you been!?" She shouted, restraining herself from zapping him, as well as the invaders.

"Me?! What the hell are you doing here?" He shouted, flailing his arms.

"_We're_ here because _you_ ran away and the _Titans_ went to find _you_." Bee said as she electrocuted a few more robots.

"Me…?" Beast-Boy mumbled, shocked more than anything. He left because they didn't care about him… and they were actually looking for him? He suddenly felt a little guilty about leaving.

"Yes, _you_. Don't just stand there! Get your ass moving and fight!" Bumblebee ordered, her temper getting the best of her. He has some nerve just coming back to the tower.

Beast-Boy felt obliged to help the Titans' here with the battle, so he morphed into a rhinoceros and charged every villain in sight. The other Titans had to dodge in order to stay safe. Once the team finished cleaning out the last of the villains, Mas y Menos were asked to quickly dispose of the pieces. The twins agreed, happy to help as always.

Sighing, the Titans relaxed and then proceeded to glare at Beast-Boy, who sat there sheepishly. All of them were tired. The robots had been in the tower all day, coming in ship loads.

Speedy was the first to talk. He had to be the most annoyed of them all. Robin—Dick Grayson—was his best friend. For him to be getting a call at four in the morning, quoting, "Roy, I'm begging you to get your asses down here and watch Jump… please!" was pretty weird. Robin, of all people, never begged. He had this ego going that wouldn't shrink even on his deathbed.

"Three words. What. The. Fuck?" Roy asked. Even though no one could tell, Roy's eyes were piercing and pissed.

"Where the hell were you!?" Aqualad shouted, dropping himself onto the remains of the couch.

"Sí, ¿dónde estabas?" The twins asked. **(A/N: [Translation] Yeah, where were you?)**

Bumblebee just glared. She knew he didn't want to hear the words about to come out of her mouth.

"Um…" Beast-Boy became nervous. _What do I say? I was intimidated by John and left?_ Beast-Boy panicked.

"Well?" Bumblebee hissed, drawing out the word through her clenched teeth. It was all she could say without totally verbally abusing Beast-Boy.

* * *

The Bats and Titans gathered in the boys' hotel room. Cyborg and Batman were typing away furiously, seeming to understand the '1011010001's that appeared on the screen. Barbara just watched. She obviously understood the code, as well.

Raven sat in the corner. She kept fingering her necklace, wondering whether or not to crush it or to confront John. She sighed as she tried to tune out her emotions. She had a massive headache and rather than being grateful for the silence, she was hoping someone would talk; to break the thick tension in the air.

Suddenly, Robin's communicator went off. He grumbled as he flipped it open. He wanted nothing more than to train in his room.

He was shocked as Speedy's annoyed face appeared on the screen.

"Speedy?" He asked, wary as to why he was calling.

Speedy's hard expression didn't change, but the screen did as Speedy tossed the communicator to Bee. Bee caught it and threw it to Aqualad, not wanting to talk… she was still boiling. Aqualad sighed as he fixed the camera on himself.

"Robin…" Aqualad didn't know where to begin. Beast-Boy had told them that he left to 'think'. So Aqualad decided to make it easier.

"Look," Aqualad instructed as he put Beast-Boy on the camera, causing Robin to gasp.

The other heroes were all crowding around Robin, trying to see what was so startling. They all mimicked Robin, and then they all stared daggers. Beast-Boy flushed and looked down.

That did it for Raven. _That son of a bitch has some _nerve_ to actually show his face! Why I'm gonna—_ Black magic overtook the communicator as it shattered, she blew up the lights as well, leaving everyone shocked in total darkness.

"Raven?" Robin asked, concerned.

"Goodnight." She stated as she teleported herself to her bed. The heroes stood dumfounded as the room stayed silent.

In her 'room', Raven sighed. If she hadn't meditated her whole life, Rage would have been in full control. Raven angrily took out her mirror and chanted loudly, hissing her way into Nevermore.

* * *

Beast-Boy's eyes were wide as the screen of Speedy's communicator went black, and everything on the screen became fuzzy static.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Mas y Menos asked. **(A/N: [Translation] What was that?)**

"Raven… she's angry." Beast-Boy whispered hoarsely.

"And why the hell shouldn't she be? First off, you know damn well that she _hates_ leaving her room. You made her travel to freakin' Los Angeles! _And_ she was probably worried about where you've been. _And then_, you have the audacity to come back!" Bumblebee shrieked.

"She doesn't care about me…" Beast-Boy mumbled.

Bumblebee slapped her forehead as she walked off to her room, muttering, pissed about this whole thing.

* * *

Raven entered Nevermore, watching Rage's cage on the verge of breaking. Instead of strengthening the bonds on her encasement, she just switched realms and reluctantly landed in Love's room. Finally facing her fears.

* * *

**Okay! I updated! I'm so proud! **

**Anyways, in the Next Chapter, I'm aiming for something to happen. Like... John's Outburst/Tantrum thingy. For those who know who John's working for (I'm pretty sure that's everyone), he seems to be failing them, and now he's upset. He obviously wasn't counting on BB coming back.**

**So... I'm hoping for suggestions!**

**PLEASE REVIEW ~ PLEASE REVIEW ~ PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!  
**


	18. Confrontations & Worries

**Yeah! New Chappie! **

**But, I have a favor to ask... REVIEW!! Please, I feed off of them! **

**Alright, I'll beg later, on with the story!

* * *

**

*Raven's Point of View

I looked around cautiously, practically starting to hyperventilate. No. Raven, think, how hard can this be? No fears. It's one of your own emotions. Come on, Raven, your part demon! You've battle notorious villains!

I sighed as I opened the realm to Love's environment. Curiosity was strongly pulsing through me, for I have never been to this realm before. Great, I'm starting to chicken out. Ugh! Get. A. Grip.

My eyes widened as I stood in what seemed like a fairy-tale. The skies were bright and flowers were blooming. There was a stable of with two unicorns and a giant, elegant castle.

Hell no. Okay, I know tons of things can be created in my mind, but _unicorns _and _castles_ and _flowers_!? No. Dark, creepy, weird, isolated creatures are normally thought up.

This… is so… I can't even think. Then, I heard my name. It came from a voice with a dream-like ring to it.

"Raven?"

I turned to face Love. "Uh…" I just nodded.

"Yeah! You've finally come!" Suddenly, she slowly let her voice fade out. "I mean, oh, you've come…"

Great, she was still upset about the fight. "Yes." I stated, suddenly gaining confidence. "I've come. I…" I gulped, "_really_ need to talk to you."

Love turned away. She shrugged as she sat on a small stone bench.

"Look, I know we're not on the _best_ of terms, but I'm here now!" I shouted.

Love: Oh, right, nothing.

"Fine. You're pissed. I get it. If you don't want to talk to me, I'll go to Confused. Bye." I sighed as I drew up a portal, slowly.

"Wait!" Love shouted.

"Yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Love grumbled. "What do you want? I mean… What do you want to talk _about_?"

I smirked ever so slightly… the smirk was quickly wiped off of my face when the time came to admit that I wanted to talk about Beast-Boy. "Well…"

"Beast-Boy _is_ the one! I swear our lives on it! Why can't you accept that!? I mean, he _always_ tries to impress us! You _always_ find his jokes funny! If those stupid monks in Azarath hadn't made you an emotionless, numb robot, you would have noticed!"

*Third Person POV

Raven was taken aback. The monks were the only ones that cared for her! Her own mother was worried about the fate she was to bring! Dammit, Love!

Raven glared. "I'm emotionless and numb! You aren't annoyed by anything! Everything is meant to 'play a role in the story'! But guess what, this is not a fairy-tale! I'm a demon! There _is _no happy ending! Get over it! …Oh, and at least the monks took the time to help me control myself; unlike my mother, whom I _love_."

Raven exited Nevermore and wept silently on her pillow. Her emotion—to her—was desperately screwed up.

* * *

Beast-Boy sat in his room. His sensitive ears heard Titans East discussing and wagering on what they thought happened. Bee finally took the communicator and called Cyborg.

He answered.

"Sparky?" She shouted.

Cyborg slightly grumbled. "Bee?"

"You gonna get your boy? How much longer do you plan on staying in LA?"

"Gotta check with Rob. I tell you later." Cyborg abruptly shut off his communicator.

* * *

None of the heroes wanted to check on Raven. Starfire offered, but the others agreed that the alien's bubbly personality wouldn't aid the distraught, dark girl.

While the Titans and Bats were wondering about what their next moves were, John slipped away. His communicator had started going off.

"Yes?" John asked, his mask on. He wasn't going to show that he was nervous.

"You! You! …" The voice spat. "How?! How did Beast-Boy decide to show up!? How could you not prevent that? You. Are. Failing. I promise you, your next failure will be your last."

The screen of the communicator went blank as John shifted uncomfortably on the roof of the building! _Damn!_ John thought. _My brother ruins _everything_ in my life!_ John made his way back to the group, which had decided to go to bed. It was about nine PM and the heroes needed their rest.

* * *

While in bed, Robin couldn't help but think about the other Bats. Sure, Bruce raised him and cared for him, but they just haven't been getting along like they used to. It wasn't natural for them to hang around anymore. He bet that if it were up to Bruce, he'd still be in the Bat-Cycle's side cart!

Robin's stomach did flips as he thought about what to do. He had two options.

Dismiss Batman, telling him his services aren't needed - Causes their problems to worsen…

Continue letting Batman aid them - Feel awkward around the team.

Great, hard decisions. Just what Dick needed.

* * *

**Alright! Some things to think about!**

**Well, I really, really, really, really want you guys to REVIEW!**

**Please!! One simple word will do! **

**Any suggestions are welcomed! **

**I wonder what Dick's going to do about Batman! Uh-Oh.**

**Well, while Dick worries about that, Raven worries about Love and Beast-Boy worries about... everything, really.**

**REMEMBER2REVIEW!  
**


	19. Finding a Few Missing Puzzle Pieces

**Uh-oh. Ok. That is because I made an oopsy: I haven't update in a while... a week?**

**Well, I just got devastating news about a divorce in my family, and I'm trying to adjust.**

**I think I'm starting to get into this more because I don't have to think about all the Real Like Issues.**

**Ok, well, on with the Chapter!**

**P.S. Thanks for the amazing Reviews!!  
**

* * *

The Brain looked around. His eyes darkened menacingly and his robotic voice laughed. He looked over his blue prints—neatly drawn out by Monsieur Mallah—and felt joy. Finally! A plan to take out the Titans that was fool proof, just thinking about it made him happy.

"Sir?" Monsieur Mallah asked, concerned for his boss.

"We shall no long-er de-lay our plan. Take out the hir-ed help imme-diat-ley." His robotic voice clanged as his pronunciation of syllables was altered.

"You mean the boy?" The French accented voice replied.

"Yes. He is no long-er an-y use to our plan. He must be o-mitted. He will be noth-ing but trou-ble."

"Very well, sir. How shall I do it?"

"Fi-gure it out. Make it slight-ly pain-ful for the de-lay he caused us."

The bright gorilla nodded gruffly as he went to his desk, ready to start his deletion.

* * *

_Shit!_ Beast-Boy thought as he shuffled around his room. _How much freakin' clothes do I own!? _

The young green changeling sighed as he just decided to toss the rest of the clothes on the floor in his laundry. He had decided to clean his room to pass the time.

"Yo! BB!?" He heard being called.

He poked his head out of the door to see Bumble Bee walking down towards him.

"Yes, Bumble Bee?" He asked, politely.

"Get your ass in the room so we can eat. We're gonna connect with the Titans tonight. Let's go." Bee demanded.

She was obviously still pissed. _Dammit! Raven is going to kill me! Or maybe Robin will get to me first… or even Cy! Crap! _Beast-Boy sulked out to the common room, nervously. He noticed a few pizza boxes were sprawled on the floor. He gulped as he hopped onto the couch.

Aqualad nodded a greeting to him while Speedy mumbled 'hey'. Mas y Menos were focused on the pizza, while stopping every now and then to fit in a few words to each other.

Beast-Boy took a slice of pizza and slightly sweated as Bee switched on the communicator. Robin's face came on the screen, and Beast-Boy was aware of a few other people in the background. He started flipping out as he noticed Batman in the background!

_Batman! Thee frickin' _BATMAN_ is with them! Fuck!_ Beast-Boy screamed to himself as he shyly smiled. Robin's face was kind of distraught, but he seemed relaxed.

"Titans." Robin nodded.

"Yeah, Rob, what's up?" Bee asked, taking charge as she normally did.

"We need help." Robin slid out through his teeth.

"What!?" Speedy asked, mockingly. "Boy Blunder needs help? I can't really hear you, can you repeat that?"

"Shut up, Roy." Robin hissed.

"Shut up, Roy." Speedy mimicked.

"Don't make me call Ollie." Speedy heard a dark voice in the background. Batman. Speedy shut up, he liked his allowance: one grand a week.

"We need you guys down in LA. Now. I'm calling in Kid Flash to watch the tower. See you tomorrow." Robin ordered, as the communication was cut.

_Uh-oh_. Beast-Boy thought. He's reuniting with his team.

* * *

Raven had been skulking in her room that whole day. Star had stayed in Barbra's room that night and Raven had been trying to get into John's head.

He had some tight wall blocking his mind. Raven sighed, furious, as she concentrated on what she read. She had been reading all day to strengthen her empathy power. She wanted to find out what the hell John was hiding.

Now, she sensed John on the other side of the wall. In his room. Now she knew she was strong enough to break into his mind, now she was ready.

* * *

_FLASHBACK:__ ***Earlier; Before the Titans talk to Titans East... Sometime in the afternoon. **_**(A/N: You get the picture.)**

"What the...?" Cyborg mumbled to himself as he typed, interested in what was displayed on the screen.

Cyborg was proud of himself. He hacked into a part of Brother Blood's system. Supposedly Brain's system wasn't hackable. Pssh, he showed him.

Cyborg's eyes widened as he took on what he read. The system was encripted, so Cyborg knew what he was reading wasn't a joke. He scrolled down the screen quickly as he gasped. What the hell was going on?

"You okay, Cy?" Robin had asked, conerned for his friend's reaction.

"Dude..." Was all Cyborg muttered.

"What is it? What did you find?" Robin asked, excited for any leads in their case. Robin had figured they might as well see what Blood was up to while they were in LA, the area in which the last reported sighting of Blood took place.

"Plans..." Cyborg pried himself away from the computer. "Blood has plans to take out the Titans... one by one. And he's had some inside help." Cyborg's face hardened.

**(A/N: I know Author's Notes are annoying, but, I really want to type, so I'm not leaving this as a Cliffy like it should be. Continue reading the story!)**

"What the hell? Who? How?" Robin was pissed. _Inside help_. That wasn't part of Robin's dictionary. But then again, he knew about betrayal. He knew what people could do. Who was weak and who was strong. Hell, he'd seen Harley Quinn practically give herself to the Joker. She'd be his punching bag one day and lover the next._ Damn!_ He thought. One of his 'teammates' was a traitor. The question was: Who?

_END OF FLASHBACK!

* * *

_

Kid Flash was sitting in his apartment, eating away at carbs. Jinx just watched him with a disgusted expression.

"How the hell can you eat so much frickin' pasta?!" She shouted, finally breaking.

"I run. It burns. I need more." Kid Flash answered through his meal. He finally stopped. "Besides, you like watching me eat." Kid Flash looked at Jinx earnestly.

"No, I'm intrigued and disgusted at how much food you shove down your throat." She answered, walking away.

"You know you love me, Jinxie!" He shouted after her.

_Ego, much?_ She thought as she went to the couch. She turned on the TV and sighed, flicking through the channels. She finaly landed on the Addams Family Movie and smiled. Wednesday Addams were her favorite character!

Jinx had been living with Kid Flash for a few months. For something supposedly 'temporary', she hadn't left yet.

The speedster watched his sourceress and noted that she liked the Addams Family, just as his _Honorary Titans Communicator_ rang.

* * *

Raven took a deep breath as she shuffled through John's mind. His crush on her seemed to be true, and his hatred and jealousy towards Beast-Boy was strong. She didn't find anything really interesting.

Suddenly, she came across something odd. He had a fear of someone(s). _What?_ She thought as she roamed his mind. She found something about a boss. He worked for someone. He was a double-crosser. These words were like files in his head. She was just rummaging through his memories as she heard more voices. He needs to pick of the pace! Boss won't be happy. Mission; FAILED! Some negative voice was worrying and eating at John.

Raven wondered who he worked for, how he's a double-crosser and what 'mission' he was on. She finally found something that radiated: Boss. She didn't no how, but something told her this was meant to be secret. No one was to no about this memory.

She edged closer and closer and was just about to get a glimpse of John's boss when...

"FRIEND, RAVEN?" Was shouted.

Raven fell to the ground, out of her meditation trance and her connection to John's mind was lost. _Dammit! _Raven thought as she growled at the voice.

* * *

**OKAY! So, what do you think! **

**I don't mean to drag this at all, but I want these events added into my story.**

**NOTE: THIS IS A BB&RAE FANFIC, But, I couldn't resist adding some other couples. - That's for _if_ people who get annoyed and give me flames.**

**Alrighty, well, REVIEW! The more REVIEWS the quicker the Chappie!!**

**Hope You Enjoyed this Chapter!**

***I'm pretty proud that I actually typed more than I normally do for the other chapters!  
**


	20. Things Have Yet to Sink In

**OH. MY. GOSH! You can cancel my funeral plans, I'm not dead. *Dodges Randomly Thrown Crap at Me.***

**Um, okay, well... Let me start out by saying, I totally deserve your utmost hatred.**

**And let me end by saying that I have a present to make it up! (Hopefully its a Thumbs Up!)  
**

**Idea: For the next week, I'll be posting One or Two Chapters per Day! :D Right? They won't be ginormously (Ginormous... is that a word?) long, but they will be chapters! I call it the _MiniMarathon_! Hehe. **

**Anyways, here's the rest of the story! Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Friend Raven?!" Starfire called as she knocked on the door. She heard a thud and a growl, yet she eagerly waited for the door to be answered.

Starfire was giddy and nervous as she awaited Raven's answer. Her friend hadn't been disturbed for quite awhile, and Starfire felt now was the perfect time to check up on her. Raven—on the other hand—was furious.

The door of the room Raven occupied slowly slid open, and Raven's angry face glared at Starfire with so much intensity and defiance that Starfire couldn't help but allow a small squeak escape her lips.

"Friend Raven, I—" Starfire began, slowly starting to doubt if this was the right time to check up on Raven.

"What the hell do you want, Starfire?!" Raven exploded. The light bulb the room shattered behind Raven and Raven flinched. "Sorry, Star, I was just annoyed." Raven apologized, realizing the Tamaranean alien was only trying to help.

Starfire smiled. "It is okay, Friend Raven, but I do wish to know what you have been occupying yourself with in the past hours."

"Well, er…" Raven was at a loss. What was she going to say, 'Oh nothing, Star, just hacking into people's minds.' Obviously not.

"I respect you if you do not wish to share what is on your mind. I shall be leaving. Do you wish for me to inform the others that you are okay?" Starfire asked.

Raven was shocked that Starfire was being so polite. "Um, yes, actually, that would be great."

Starfire smiled as she drifted back down the hallway, entering her room. Raven watched the peppy girl, jealous of her easy-going nature. She didn't blow things up when she was emotional. Raven was still annoyed, though. If Starfire had planned on leaving so easily, why bother her in the first place?

Remembering the fact, Raven groaned as she telekinetically picked up the shattered pieces of the light bulb. She dropped them into the garbage can and resumed a meditation position on her bed.

She couldn't think straight. Too many thoughts were going through her mind. _Do I like Beast-Boy? What the _hell_ is John up to? Can't somebody just kill me?_ Okay, she admitted the last one wasn't true, she didn't want to die, but she did want to drown out her emotions.

Curiosity was booming inside of her as she desperately struggled figure out what John's big secret was and how he was a traitor and a double agent.

…Meanwhile, in the room down the hall, Cyborg and Robin were trying to figure out _who_ the traitor and the double agent was.

* * *

"Hello?" Kid Flash opened his communicator.

"Wally?" Robin's voice asked on the other side of the line.

"Yup, that's me. What's up?" Kid Flash asked, peering into the screen. He suddenly got distracted when he smelt the pizza he had ordered five minutes being placed on the table.

Momentarily thinking to himself, Kid Flash realized Jinx must have answered the door, and that she had to pay, using his wallet, and that she probably tipped the pizza boy extra just to piss him, Wally West, off. _Dammit_. Wally thought.

"Flash, you still there?" Robin's voice cut through his trance.

"Um, yeah…" He answered, when Jinx suddenly knocked him aside.

"Go eat, Wally." She ordered, knowing he wasn't going to concentrate with his food sitting close to him. Kid Flash only hesitated for one tenth of a second before running to scarf down the pizza.

"Damn him." Robin muttered. He seriously was getting aggravated by Kid Flash. This was serious and the damn kind thought only about eating.

"Don't mind Wally, we all know he has the attention span of a gnat." Jinx smirked as Robin rolled his eyes. "Anyways, what's up, Bird Boy?"

Robin sighed. "We need you two to come and watch the tower for us."

Jinx gave out an exasperated sigh. "Is that the only reason you call us, to come and baby sit your house? Don't you have any other of your little friends to come and watch the house? Why can't your bird-ass watch its own nest?"

Robin grimaced. "One, no, watching our tower is very important. And two, we need the other Titans right now."

"Well, I guess we could, seeing as to there isn't anything good to do." Jinx answered.

"Great. Be there tomorrow, six am sharp." Without giving Jinx a chance to respond, Robin shut off his communicator and went to inform the Titans East on when Kid Flash and Jinx were arriving.

**

* * *

**The next day, the Titans East and Beast-Boy had arrived in LA. Kid Flash and Jinx had actually arrived on time and made it a point that they weren't doing any chores.

At first, nothing was said. Every pair of eyes darted around, and most of the teens squirmed, sensing the tension and awkwardness. Most of the eyes were showing annoyance at Beast-Boy, and Beast-Boy's eyes looked sorrowful and depressed. He was silently praying that they all forgave him, and he was the most nervous out of all of the teens.

Batman just observed all of them. Apart from Beast-Boy, he noticed John was the most uncomfortable. He examined the rest of them silently and made a note to keep an eye on John.

Finally, a voice broke the silence; freeing everyone of the tension. Without knowing it, each hero had decided to privately talk to Beast-Boy about... what the _HELL_ he was thinking when he left.

"Well, here we are." Bee stated as both Titan teams huddled into Batman's penthouse. He felt a suit wasn't large enough for the thirteen of them. Well… twelve, technically speaking. Raven still hadn't come out of her room.

"Yeah, what's up?" John asked, playing it cool; he was secretly freaking out about how he was going to take out _all_ of these heroes for Brain.

"Well…" Robin stated. He had discussed this with Cyborg. They weren't sure whether or not to come clean and accuse someone of being a traitor, or observing the teammates and trying to figure it out.

They settled for an alternative lie. Robin took a breath and as quickly as possible stated the issue. "There's been a security leak in the Titans' files. Nothing serious, but we have to be careful. We can't divulge our secrets and stuff to others. Our lives aren't safe… Until we know what's going on, we're going to stay here and keep tracking Brother Blood. Any questions?"

_It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a lie_, Robin thought. The security breach was there… just not in the form the rest of the team thought it was. Whoever the rogue hero was, they were giving out information that was confidential.

No one had anything to say, so Robin dismissed the team. He didn't really expect much, but he didn't expect anything to be so nonchalant.

He sighed as everyone went back to their rooms.

As Cyborg was walking back to his room, his communicator beeped. He jumped, the beeping disrupted the silence in the halls of the hotel.

He looked at his arm. _Raven_. Why was she calling him? _Whatever,_ he thought. Raven was like his little sister, he didn't mind being there for her.

He changed his course and ended up at Raven's room. He cleared his throat and knocked, taking a breath and waiting for the reason as to why he was summoned.

* * *

Beast-Boy lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was in LA again. But, now, he's with his brother and teammates.

Beast-Boy rolled over and faced his brother. His brother, meanwhile, looked aggravated.

"So…" Beast-Boy started, nervous. He wanted to talk to his big brother, but he didn't know how.

"What?" John hissed, his piercing eyes bore into Beast-Boy.

"Well, what'd you guys do while I was gone?" Beast-Boy asked, trying to sound like he went on vacation.

"What do you think, Gar? We're here. We've been _looking for you_." John sighed and looked back at his PDA.

"Oh… well, anything else?" Beast-Boy asked.

"No." John made it a point that he was done talking.

"Okay." Beast-Boy shut-up and tried to fall asleep. He was upset all over again at the cold shoulder he received from his brother. He envied those younger siblings who looked up at their older siblings, while the older siblings helped out the younger ones. John always treated him like a burden, and Beast-Boy wanted to know why.

* * *

"Hey, Rae?" Cyborg asked, knocking on his door.

Raven had the door open itself and Cyborg slowly walked in, scratching his head nervously.

"What's up?" Cyborg asked, sensing something was wrong.

"I found something out." Raven stated, monotonously. "…And it isn't good."

* * *

**ALRIGHTY! Well, that finishes that! I have so much more, but I thought a Cliffy would work! LOL.**

**Please--I'll get down on my damn knees--Review! I frickin feed off of them! Haha, literally! ...JK!**

**Anyways, remember: this week is the MiniMarathon!**

**OH & BTW, did anyone watch the Series Finale of Monk!? I'm so frickin devastated!! MONK!!**

**Hehe, sorry, had to put that, but remember: MiniMarathon & REVIEW! THE GREEN BUTTON NEEDS TO BE CLICKED!**


	21. MiniMarathon1 Reasons

**Okie, Dokie! My First MiniMarathon Series Chapter!**

**Yeah, anyways, like I said, these aren't very long. **

**Because I've been really busy--I still am--I've decided to create this MiniMarathon thing. I'll update every day--rather then my Now-Set Goal of at least every three days--with these shorter and explanatory chapters. **

**So, Hope you enjoy this! *Remember it isn't Long!*  
**

* * *

"…And it isn't good." Raven's voice was different. Cyborg noticed that. It was still in the same monotone pitch, still dull, still emotionless... yet somehow her voice had a serious edge in it.

Cyborg turned grim. If Raven says it's bad. It's bad. "What's up, Rae?"

"Have you or the rest of the team noticed anything? Has anything happened?" Raven asked. She didn't want to come out and state what she thought. What she was eerily positive about.

* * *

**During the Titans' Reunion**

**-Raven's POV**

Damn. I'm still in my room. Nothing new, but shouldn't I be helping the team? Why on Earth did Starfire have to come and break my trance? What was the damn point if she was going to leave so quickly? Ugh! Just my luck…

I was so close to figuring out something about John. I know there is something wrong with him. No one has a clean slate. Everyone has to have a past, a secret, guilt. Robin, his parents died, he used to be an acrobat and he worked with Batman. Starfire, she is a Tamaranean Princess, kidnapped by another alien race as a prize and is now currently residing on Earth. Beast-Boy, his parents died, had him save himself, he was bitten by a monkey and now has powers and had worked with the Doom Patrol. Cyborg, son of scientists—as well as Beast-Boy—and was in an accident, causing him to become a Cyborg. Me… I'm an accident to my mother and a tool to my father. I'm half demon, raised by monks, set to destroy the world. What the hell is John?

Sure, his story is like Beast-Boy's. But, he wasn't on the boat that crashed, he didn't have to survive anything. He was changed with an experiment that he supposedly agreed to. Now, out of the blue, he decides to find his brother? I don't think so.

I decided to visit Nevermore and see what my emotions thought. They may all be apart of me, but they all had there own thoughts.

I resumed my position, cross legged, in the center of the carpet and held up my mirror. I chanted with energy, "Azarath, metrion, ZINTHOS!" My thoughts were powering my body.

I swiftly landed in Curiosity's realm. I walked around to meet my emotion, when I realized she must have been looking around for some reason. She always found a way to question everything. What makes grass green? The chlorophyll and chloroplast in plant cells makes them green. Why does the sky change colors? The pigment and the angle in which the sun reflects off of the clouds change the color. And etc.

"Curiosity!?" I called out. I didn't plan on running around to look for her.

"Oh, hey, Raven! Why are you here? I'm really wondering what's up with John, aren't you? I mean, come on, he's obviously hiding something. But the question is, what?"

"Right, um, sure. Anyways, that's actually why I'm here. I need to talk to Knowledge later, but what is so interesting about John?"

"Oh, that's easy. He's too prepared. Ever notice that when he answers questions he tends to sound so overly confident and that his answers sound so practiced? Why is that, is he hiding something?"

"True…" I agreed with her. He did sound like he practiced every alibi he gave us. "Is that all?" I asked.

"No, not really, that is the main one, though. He always seems to stiffen when we all come together, like as if he's observing us all closely. He's also seems to be trying to tick Beast-Boy off—" I cut her off.

"What do you mean, 'tick Beast-Boy off'? What has he done?"

"Uh, haven't you noticed that Beast-Boy is always suppressing his anger around John? _If,_ and let me say that again, _if_ Love's theory is correct, and Beast-Boy does like you, don't you find it odd that John always becomes extra perky around you in Beast-Boy's face? When BB was gone, John flirted, but he wasn't as arrogant with it."

My anger and defenses suddenly fizzled when I realized that Curiosity was correct. "You're right again." I smiled.

"Obviously." She smirked.

"Alright, well, I'm going. Thanks, again!" I called out as I drew up another portal.

This portal led me to Knowledge's realm, and now I had to ask her about Curiosity's statements. Curiosity's observations were correct, now Knowledge has to provide a meaning and possible reasons for them.

* * *

**And that's where I'm ending! I already have this planned out and stuff, but any suggestions or comments are definitely welcomed!**

**In a way I guess this is a Cliffhanger...? Probably not, but hey, in the next one we'll see what Knowledge has to say and--possibly in the next one--eventually will see Raven piece this all together!**

**Please Review! I'm looking for, hopefully, ten reviews? Anyways, thanks for Reading this one and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. MiniMarathon2 Theories

**Ha! I promised you guys that I'd Update EVERY DAY with a MiniMarathon, and guess what, I have!**

**This is my second episode in my MiniMarathon Series, and it is _very_ explanatory. **

**REMEMBER: This is _supposed_ to be short! Its a _MINI_Marathon.**

**Okay, then. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I ran off to make another portal. I accidentally ended up in Happy's realm. I had finally managed to escape and get away from my bubbly side, thank Azarath.

I didn't plan on wasting this ounce of freedom, so I quickly opened another portal and it warped me to Knowledge's realm.

"Knowledge?" I called out. Nothing, dammit. "Hello?!"

"I am over here!" I heard Knowledge call out.

I spun around and saw a smarter looking version of myself waving me over. There was Knowledge, and of course, she had a book. I rolled my eyes and made my way towards my emotion.

"Welcome, Raven. What brings you here, today?" Knowledge's quizzing voice asked me.

"I need you to give me some logical reasoning." I stated, taking a breath.

"Of course, Raven, but, um, may I ask about what? I inquire it is about John, for lately, Curiosity has been bouncing around. She has been intrigued by John's actions. She's constantly questioned everything." Knowledge flinched, as if remembering an annoying time.

I smirked. "Yeah, it is. I agree with her. Her theories and observations on John are correct and literal. I think he's hiding something. When I finally got into his head, I noticed some things that were thought of as secrets and hidden thoughts. I was about to find out when… you know, Starfire happened."

"Ah, I do remember that." Knowledge smiled.

I sighed. "Anyways, here are the three main points that I've noticed in John's behavior. First, his background and alibis sound so practiced. Second, he gets nervous when he is around many heroes at once. And third, he seems to try to cut Beast-Boy out of the picture, a lot."

Knowledge nodded. "If his alibis sound rehearsed, it is a sign of falseness. It means that he is hiding something, and has practiced excuses and cover stories, preparing to be asked certain questions."

"But, if that's true, does that mean what he's been telling us is a lie?" I asked.

"Not entirely," Knowledge answered. "Some answers might be true, he has just practiced them to make sure he sounds positive with what he says, but some could be lies. Or the lies could be based off of the truth, but somehow twisted."

"Could you give me an example. I need to tell the team, but I have to be able to explain it to them." I theorized out loud.

"Well, okay. For instance, John said that Steve and Rita—Beast-Boy's adoptive parents, head of the Doom Patrol—had aided him in his quest for Beast-Boy. If that sounds too practiced, that means he was obviously expecting Beast-Boy to wonder how he found him and that John had to prepare a logical answer. He rehearsed it in order to get his story straight and keep it in his head." Knowledge explained… makes sense.

"Alright, and the second one?" I asked.

"Well, John may feel threatened by all of the heroes. Maybe it's his lack for attention or his urge to fit in, but, it the fact that he scrutinizes you all during battle shows that he's observing your powers, strengths and weaknesses. The question is, why. What benefits him by knowing how to aid and destroy you?" Knowledge began to think.

I stopped her from getting too into thought. "And lastly, him and Beast-Boy?"

"Well that, Raven, that could just be sibling rivalry. Yet, continuing on with our theories and evidence so far, we could acknowledge the fact that John is trying to drive a wedge between you and Beast-Boy."

OH.

MY.

GOSH.

I had just thought of a reason that would fit these three statements. At the same exact moment, Knowledge gasped.

* * *

**Well, I just ended! I think most of you would know what thought Knowledge & Raven share. You could use your imaginations for now about what happens next!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Even one letter is acceptable, just to let me know you're out there.**

**I was looking for at least 10 Reviews, but I got 2. That's 20% of what I hoped for. *Tear!***

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this! (REVIEW!)  
**


	23. MiniMarathons3&4 Plans

**Hey, Guys! I understand and am fully aware that I missed a day of updating, and here's my reason.**

**These two MiniMarathons (3&4) are pretty short alone, so I decided to merge them into one bigger chapter.**

***The first one, MiniMarathon 3 is told in Raven's POV. MiniMarathon 4 is told in Cyborg's!  
**

* * *

MiniMarathon #3 - Ideas & Hypothesis

_"Raven's POV"_

My expression mirrored Knowledge's as our mouths hung agape. At first, we were too shocked to speak. We both kept running our thought through our head, making sure we were positive before we shared our thought.

Destroy. That was one of the first words that came to my mind. Defeat was the second, traitor was the third and why was the fourth.

It seemed as if John was trying to weaken the team. Break us all apart and then pick us off one by one. He would screw around with Beast-Boy's head, make false reasons as to why he came here and the fact that he's noting our fighting style and our personalities shows that he knows the keys to take us out.

Our trust was all fun and games for him. Trust is naturally a two-way street, but in this case, it's one. We all trusted John, and he's been using us. He probably thinks our stupidity is hysterical.

Well I'm not laughing.

"Raven…" Knowledge began, quietly and shakily.

"I know." I stated.

"Raven, if he's some sort of double agent, the team must know and we must put an end to him."

"You actually want to kill him?" I asked, randomly. Knowledge is never violent. She always has to play by the book and think of weird outcomes as to what _could_ happen if we were always violent.

"No, end his career, role or mission… whatever it seems to be." Knowledge adjusted her spectacles.

My face became hard as I eagerly went to race out of Nevermore. But I didn't forget to finish my conversation with Knowledge. "Agreed. I have to go, now. Thank you!" I shouted, as I reeled myself back to reality.

"Damn." I muttered.

How was I supposed to expose John? _Beast-Boy_, was the first thing I thought of. Him and I could possibly reveal John's intentions, but I immediately backed away. Did I really want to see him?

"Cyborg!" I gasped. He would be able to help me.

I quickly reached for my communicator. Cyborg would be able to document us catching John in the act.

I beeped Cyborg. I didn't want to talk to him, but I wanted to explain everything to him to his face, rather than over the communicators. I hoped he would understand I wanted to see him, and he did. I sensed him changing his course as he headed towards my room rather than his. I sighed in content. Now I had to gather the courage to explain… then confront.

* * *

MiniMarathon #4 - Joining Forces

_"Cyborg's POV"_

"Hey, Rae?" I asked, silently knocking on Raven's door.

Raven had the door open itself and I slowly walked in, scratching his my nervously.

"What's up?" I asked, sensing something was wrong.

"I found something out." Raven stated, monotonously. "…And it isn't good."

I stiffened, naturally. When Raven says something's bad, it's like us claiming we're doomed. Nothing seems to phase her--except for the end of the world. I took a seat and watched Raven fidget slightly. Raven's like my little sister, what could she want to talk about?

"Well, you wanna tell me what you're talking 'bout?" I asked, my face growing serious.

"John." She stated, simply but coldly.

I made up a face. "If this about guy issues..." I trailed off, preparing to leave.

Raven looked annoyed and aggravated. "Who the hell do I look like? No, this isn't about _guy issues_."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Alrighty, then what do you need to tell me?"

"Cyborg, you know my powers are strong and broad..." She began. She seemed to be lost.

"Yeah...?" I didn't understand where she was getting at, until she tried a new approach.

"Have you guys noticed anything? Has anything happened recently that I should know about?" Raven's head suddenly snapped up and sternly looked me in the eye.

Suddenly, my brain started working--literally--and I thought about the security leak. She mentioned John and strange things happening. Since she missed the meeting, I decided to tell her about the Security Leak.

"Actually, Rae, Titans' East and Beast-Boy just got here. We had a meeting."

"Beast-Boy is here?" She asked, bewildered.

I smirked. "Yeah, the grass stain is back."

"Oh, well, okay. What was the meeting about?"

"Robin and I have hacked the Brain's database. Somehow, he's planning to destroy our team, and he's been getting secret, private information, about us. We found out that he knows things he shouldn't, and that there has been a security leak. We need to know who the double-agent is." I said.

"John..." She whispered, looking down.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked, giving her a questioning look.

"Listen, the other day, after you told me about my necklace being bugged--" I cut her off.

"I completely forgot about that! I think I know where you're getting at, continue."

"I decided to read John's mind. I wanted to know why he bugged me. I was just going to skim it, when I noticed he kept his mind sealed. It was obviously no match for my power, so I quickly practiced and realized how to get into his head. Bottom line, I finally got in and I noticed he was worried. He kept thinking secretively and thinking about a boss and how he screwed up. I was going to go deeper, but Starfire came." Raven seemed annoyed at the last part.

I bit back a laugh, considering this was a serious situation. "So you think--"

"John is the double agent, yes." Raven finished for me. "And I want you to help me expose him."

* * *

**AND, CUT! Okay, well those are MiniMarathon Episodes 3 & 4.**

**You guys, it is currently 11:42PM and I was at karate sparring, running through the woods, doing homework and walking my dog today; I'm going to pass out. Oh, and I get up and 5AM.**

***Yawn.* Anyways, I hope you like this!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER!!! XD  
**

**Oh, and please let me know whether or not you prefer the combined double MMs (MiniMarathons) which would be uploaded every other day--one per day=two in one per two days,--or the smaller ones, once a day.**

**Thanks!  
**


	24. MiniMarathons5&6 Discoveries

**Hey! This one has 2 MiniMarathons in One! LOL, Sorry if I'm screwing up with the Updating, but I need to start writing longer chapters. **

**I'm updating the 7th MiniMarathon today, too! So watch out!  
**

**Anyways, Thanks for the Awesome Reviews!**

**Enjoy this!  
**

* * *

MinMarathon #5 - Eavsedropping

_"Third Person POV"_

"John…?" Beast-Boy whispered through the darkness.

It was around one in the morning and the boys' room was completely empty—aside from Beast-Boy and John. Beast-Boy had been wondering where Cyborg had been.

He knew the obvious; Robin was with Batman, arguing over what to do next. The guys from Titans East were in a separate room. But Cyborg… where the hell was he?

Silence. John was fast asleep.

Beast-Boy wasn't sure whether or not to be delighted or upset. With John asleep, he could leave and find Cyborg. With John awake, he would have to be on his best behavior.

He preferred John asleep.

Beast-Boy sat on his bed thinking. He had seen everyone except Raven. She was one of the main reasons he left.

Beast-Boy swung his now lanky legs over the bed and stood up. After stretching, he resided into the formation of a cat. He silently snuck out of the room and started to search for Raven.

_Think… where is Raven's room?_ Beast-Boy thought. _Oh! Right, Starfire was bunking with her, and Starfire had told him her room number!_ Beast-Boy racked his brain in order to remember Starfire's room number. Once he remembered it, he changed into a swift terrier and raced down the halls.

As Beast-Boy neared her room, his sensitive ears detected voices. As he neared the room, the voices became for defined.

_Cyborg!?_ Beast-Boy thought. He silently waited in front of the door and put his little ear on it.

"And I want you to help me expose him." Raven finished.

_"Beast-Boy's POV"_

What? Why does Rae want Cyborg's help? I didn't dare press my ear any closer. Raven would probably sense it or whatever. See? I can think!

"How?" Cyborg asked.

How what? What the hell? Is it just me or does the whole team know about this? Hell, obviously only Rae and Cy know about it.

Suddenly, everything grew deathly quiet. I went to take a step back when black energy surrounded me and pulled me through the door. _DAMMIT!_ I screamed at myself. _Raven knows I'm here!_

I gulped as Raven's magic released me on the floor. I morphed back to my natural form--human--and blushed. I chuckled nervously as I rubbed the back of my neck. I tried to get up, but I slipped. Over course I did. See, if this were two months ago when I was still a tiny little green midget, I would of gotten up easily. But now, I'm a lanky long green beast who still gets his legs tangled.

"Heh, heh." I smiled sheepishly at Raven's pissed face. "H-Hey, guys... What's up?"

A light bulb exploded from the lamp on the desk. Shit.

* * *

MiniMarathon #6 - Closer 

_"Ravens POV"_

Beast-Boy stumbled as he tried to get up. Dork. I wanted to smile as he blushed a shade of pink--which came out brownish on his skin--and hug him: But I obviously didn't. He grew a good foot in two damn months. I didn't even think that was possible. His lanky body measured about 6'1. Wow, I would know.

Love was throwing a ball inside of me and a light bulb on the desk, from the lamp, exploded. I was about to blush myself, when I quickly covered it up with annoyance. I altered my face as to where it was scowling at Beast-Boy.

I read Beast-Boy's thoughts. He thought the lamp exploded because I was pissed. Yeah, right.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed.

Beast-Boy flinched and his elfish ears frowned a tad, and I felt genuinely bad. I saw Cyborg's emotionless expression besides me and I focused my attention back onto Beast-Boy.

There was an icy silence. Beast-Boy was trying to stand while I was waiting for my answer.

"Dude, what _are_ you doing here?" Cyborg asked.

"Well... um, you see... Hey! What are _you_ doing here, Cy?" Beast-Boy looked at us curiously.

"_I'm_ here on business." Cyborg answered. "Unlike you, who seems to be gallivanting around the halls."

At first, I thought Cyborg came off a little harsh, until his serious face changed into a smirk and his eyes darted between me and Beast-Boy.

"Unless you're here to see Raven." Cyborg smirked.

Rage snapped, "Who does he think he is?!" She hissed, devilishly.

Love sighed. "Awe! Maybe he did come here to see you! Raven, how cute is that?!"

Meanwhile, Timid cowered. "W-What if h-he did come here to s-see you? W-What did we do wrong?"

My emotions all threw in their two cents until I shut them all out of it.

I turned to Cyborg. "He was probably here to see you."

"Me?" Cyborg laughed at my pink face. "How do you figure that?"

"Technically, you were missing from your room." I stated.

Beast-Boy picked up where I left off.

"Yeah. You weren't in our room and John was asleep and I was kind of bored, you know. So, I went to find you and traced your scent here and then I heard you two talking. Then Rae kind of--"

"Raven!" I hissed. His pet name didn't suit me.

"Heh, right. Raven pulled me in." Beast-Boy babbled.

"Right..." Cyborg smirked.

"Well, what business were you here on?" Beast-Boy asked.

"The meeting." Cyborg stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Meeting? ...You mean about the whole traitor thing?" Beast-Boy pieced two and two together. What a miracle.

"You guys know who the traitor is?!" Beast-Boy gasped, getting his own ideas.

"Yes." I cut in. He was thinking of John.

Once again, we all sat there in silence while I probed Beast-Boy's mind. I wanted to know why the hell he left in the first place. As I rummaged through, I saw a list. I looked at it closely and realized it was the schedule we had found in the Common Room the day Beast-Boy left. Then I noticed a few more memories and realized it was John that was the majority of the reason of why he left.

"Is it..." Beast-Boy began, hanging his head. "John?"

* * *

**Okay! So, I want this chapter to end like this, but I'm updating tonight, too!**

**Anyways, Please REVIEW! **

**Thanks for Reading!  
**


	25. MiniMarathon7 Build Ups

_*******EXTRA OMG! I APOLIGIZE!**_

**I don't know what happened, but I uploaded this chapter on time--aka yesterday, the fifteenth--just to log in and see that I apparently didn't update this! ****I have no idea how, but something got screwed up and this wasn't uploaded. Sorry!

* * *

Hey, Guys! I'm seriously screwed up! I'm sorry for not updating yesterday!**

**I just found out I'm allergic to certain amounts of pain killers: Tylonel & Advil. Even though I'm 14, I can only take one per four hours. **

**I took it yesterday afternoon and my face swell up last night and my whole freakin' face is STILL swollen like... I don't know but I look horrendous.**

**Thank you to those amazing readers who review! You keep me going when the going gets tough! XD  
**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

MiniMarathon #7 - Build Ups

_"Raven's POV"_

I was crushed when Beast-Boy's ears drooped even further when Cyborg nodded.

"Sorry, kid, but we gotta get your brother." Cyborg had said.

"I… He… But—" Beast-Boy sighed. "I guess." His head hung low.

I really wanted to race up to Beast-Boy and hug him. I wanted to tell him everything was alright and that his brother did love him and didn't betray the team.

But, I couldn't.

Because they would all be lies.

I wanted to say something, and Kind suddenly pushed forward. "Its fine, Beast-Boy." I wasn't sure what else I should say, I only knew that anything I said would be appreciated.

Beast-Boy looked up at me curiously. He was probably shocked that I actually said something. I didn't smile or anything. But I softened my look. He seemed to realize that I was trying to be nice, and his ears perked up and he straightened out, standing at his full height.

"So, what now?" Beast-Boy asked.

"Well, we definitely need a plan." Cyborg answered.

"No one else knows, so don't say a word, Beast-Boy." I ordered, sternly.

"What? Why?" He asked. "Shouldn't the rest of the team know?"

"No." Cyborg cut in. "He would notice and… some of the Titans aren't the greatest actors. It would be too awkward."

"Right… Heh, heh." Beast-Boy smiled, again. "Alright, then. What now?"

"We have to think of a plan, first. Something that would absolutely, without a doubt, blow John's cover. But the question is… what?" I stated, trying to think.

Love was absolutely beaming at the fact that Beast-Boy and I are on speaking terms, and that Anger hadn't overpowered her and hated Beast-Boy.

"Oh, y'all get this!" Cyborg suddenly shouted. "An extra device was receiving WiFi from our hotel room, and it turned out to be John. He said he had a PDA or some shit, when I asked him. Then, Raven, when your necklace was bugged, it reported back to something somewhere in our room. Probably John's PDA."

"Wait… bugged necklace?! What the hell does that mean!?" Beast-Boy asked, aggravated. "What the hell was Raven doing with a bugged necklace that reported back to John?"

"Yo, BB, calm down." Cyborg eyed him.

I sighed. I really didn't want to bring up my tracker again. But of course, secrets are never secrets forever.

"John gave Raven a necklace from the souvenir shop and planted a bug in it. He put on a GPS microchip that would track the necklace. Meaning that whoever wore the necklace was being tracked. It had a built in camera and locater." Cyborg summarized.

Beast-Boy looked totally pissed.

"He put a microchip and a _camera_ on her?! Why in the world would he track Raven?!" Beast-Boy shouted.

I blushed slightly. I hated all the attention on me at the moment.

"I dunno." Cyborg shrugged. "Stalking…?"

"Stalking? I'm pretty sure that's not it. I would sense whoever followed me. Stalking would be stupid." I answered. "Besides, why would he track me? It's totally pointless."

Beast-Boy looked like he knew the answer.

And he suddenly stiffened a growled.

And turned into the Beast.

* * *

**Yeah! That's the Final MiniMarathon! Awe? **

**I have posted Seven MiniMarathons equaling up to Seven Chapters, considerably totaling up to a Chapter per Day; meaning a whole week's worth.**

**I'll debate on whether or not I'll continue the MiniMarathon Series, or start updating every few days with longer chapters.**

**Review with Your Opinion: [On Both the] MiniMarathon Debate (^) or the MiniMarathon #7 itself!!**

**Thanks for Reading! Hope You Enjoyed!!**

****BTW!!! Should I have the dates match up with now & the story, meaning that Christmas is coming!? Review/Comment on that too, please!  
**


	26. What If

**Sorry, I sincerely apologize for disappearing!**

**Did you know there was a Teen Titan Marathon on Cartoon Network today?**

**Anyways, I'm sure you don't give a crap about that.**

**I was on vacation--and I'm pretty sure you don't care about my skiing adventure, either... So... Here!

* * *

***Cyborg's Point of View

The Grass Stain had flipped.

One minute he's upset and now he's pissed.

I mean sure, his brother was quote unquote _stalking_ Raven, but the kid seemed beyond reasoning.

Beast-Boy had changed into the Beast.

I noticed Raven gasp and stagger backwards a bit.

The Beast was trembling. I was trying to figure out if that was Beast-Boy trying to fight him off, or Beast-Boy trying to control his damn anger.

Either way you put it, Rae and I had to stop him.

The Beast growled. He seemed to be contemplating what to do. He was about to turn to the door when Raven spoke up.

"Beast-Boy, what the hell?" Okay, I'll admit it wasn't the most soothing comment. But hey, we were talking about Raven.

The Beast turned and stiffened a bit, eyeing Raven. He growled—I think he was trying to talk—but we couldn't understand him.

"Dude, calm down. Everything's all right." I tried.

Nothing.

"Uh, Rae?" I asked.

Raven glanced at me, nervous. She kept stealing glances at the Beast, as if she was worried he'd leave.

"Try to talk to him." I urged.

"And how would you like me to do that?" She spat.

"Telepathically, Rae." I said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Raven nodded. Her glare hardened as her eyes went white. If only I could hear what the hell they were saying.

* * *

*Beast-Boy's Point of View

That.

Son.

Of.

A.

Bitch.

Well, technically we share the same damn parents, so…

Whatever, my fricking brother tried to _stalk_ or _track_ Raven. WTF!?

I was trembling with anger. I wanted to go on a damn rampage and find John and tear him limb from limb. Good thing the logical and rational part of my brain still worked—which I do in fact have.

I didn't want to ruin the hotel or terrorize the quests. I was also here with _Bruce Wayne_ aka _Batman_—whom I fricking idolize—and his heir, Robin, Richard Grayson. So with those in consideration, I stood, eyeing Raven.

I saw her flickering her eyes from me to Cyborg. They both tried to talk to me, sooth me.

"Try to talk to him." Cyborg urged.

"And how would you like me to do that?" Raven hissed.

"Telepathically, Rae." Cyborg replied in that 'duh' voice.

Raven nodded in return. Her gaze fixed on me and hardened. I returned it. Not intentionally or anything, but my blood was fricking boiling.

Raven's eyes turned white and I prepared myself to hear her voice. I flinched a little bit. I was actually nervous that she'd yell at me. I am such a damn wimp.

"_Gar, Beast-Boy?" _Rae's soft voice asked.

I was actually shocked. She sounded nervous and shy, rather than angry. But, then again, she wasn't trying to provoke me. I shouldn't get my freaking hopes up.

I grunted in response. I was angry. I wanted to laugh menacingly. I wanted to bitch to John and cause him the most intense pain imaginable. I wanted his life to screw him over so badly. But I grunted.

I started to pretend that I was yelling at John in my head. I blocked out Raven's silent calls of my name.

_John, you bastard! What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you even fricking think when you do shit?! Mom and Dad—Steve and Rita—didn't say shit about you asking about me. Who the fuck do you think you're kidding?! You're fucking with the wrong fricking heroes!_

I screamed internally at an imaginary John. Older siblings are supposed to be god damn role models! Not freaking sons of bitches that screw up your lives!

_"BEAST-BOY!" _Raven shouted at me—telepathically of course.

I looked at her worried expression. God, it pained me that I made her so damn nervous.

I decided to respond to her. To let her know I have to cool off.

_"I'm here, Rae."_ I answered.

She didn't even bother to correct me with 'Raven'.

_"Are you okay? I mean, what's wrong. You need to calm down."_

_ "Tell me something I don't know, Raven!"_ I shouted.

Shit. I didn't mean to yell. I have been such an ass, the last thing I need to ruin my chance at being forgiven.

I saw Raven flinch a little.

_"Sorry, I'm angry—obviously—not at you guys or anything. I just… I just… I don't know." _I whimpered.

I didn't want to tell them about how John and I are fighting for Raven. That's how bad I am. I'm too damn embarrassed!

Ugh! Shit! I have to get a hold of myself… I have to calm down.

_"Beast-Boy, we're here for you. Just calm down—I know you already know to do that—and please try to change back into your natural form."_

I looked at Raven. I looked her in the eyes guiltily.

I tried to calm down.

I tried to get a hold of myself.

But I suddenly felt comfortable.

I felt strong.

And…

What if…

What if this _is_ my natural form?

* * *

**And there you have it!**

**Sorry that my updates aren't too frequent, school is so annoying.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this!**

**Please Review!  
**


	27. The TShip Meeting

**Ta-Da! The Next Edition of "The Battle of the Changelings"!**

**Yeah, I know, I seemed like I've been dead. Truthfully? I've been so blocked for this story.**

**Well, I'm a terrible person for not updating, and I'm terribly sorry!!**

**Hope you enjoy this chappie!

* * *

**

"There's a traitor, Titans, and we need to know who." Robin's grim face eyed each of his teammates. "I called only you four down because we're the main Titans. Star, Raven, Cyborg, Beast-Boy and me, we're founders. The Teen Titans are world wide, we have Honorary Members scattered and located around the world; even beyond Earth's boundaries. My point is one leak provides a villain to opportunity to destroy us. Now, I'm not accusing anyone, but right now, we have to assume that anyone is the traitor. We've all worked together for a long time now, so I highly doubt that any of you are the infiltrator, so I hope you don't betray my trust and prove to be the traitor."

"Wait, dude, are you even _suggesting_ that one of us could be?!" Cyborg said, incredulous.

"Yes, Robin, is there any doubt that we are the ones who have betrayed you?" Starfire inquired.

"No, I'm not. I'm just saying that anyone can be and that I don't want to hold anyone above the rest." Robin defended himself.

"Don't worry, Robin, its human nature. You're closer with us than the others." Raven stated, in her monotone.

"Hey, Beast-Boy, you okay? I know you've been gone for a while but you've been quiet." Robin acknowledged.

"No… No, I'm fine, Rob." Beast-Boy muttered.

Beast-Boy couldn't stop dwelling on the fact that he, Raven and Cyborg knew that John's the traitor. Raven had to calm him down after the whole 'Beast-Incident' and Cyborg had to restrain him. Once he had tired out, he morphed back to his human form and Raven had insisted that he'd meditate to stay serene.

Just as he perfected his breathing and managed to keep a blank mind, their communicators had gone off and they had been summoned to where they not sit.

Which, is in the T-Ship.

Yup, how corny is that?

Because they all shared rooms with other members, they couldn't find a quiet and secluded place to meet. So, Robin had decided that they would be well of if they had a meeting in the T-Ship. Now, they were sitting in the T-Ship on the roof of their hotel discussing the actions they were going to take.

"Alright, Titans, from now on, we're all paying close attention to every detail and every member here."

"Robin, the only other Titans here are the Titans West. And John." Starfire stated.

Cyborg, Raven and Beast-Boy visibly stiffened but quickly regained their composure. They still weren't sure if they should inform the rest of the Titans. They decided to wait and lay low for a day or two until they were absolutely positive that they could prove that John's guilty.

"True...John is the newest to join the Titans. We've been good until he came along. Star, I think you're onto something." Robin muttered.

The half-demon, half-robot and part-animal members of the group kept quiet. They just sat, anxiously waiting for the outcome of the conversation. Apprehensively, their eyes darted between Starfire and Robin.

"I mean, once John came, the Titans began growing apart. That's when Beast-Boy, you left, and when we learned that Brother Blood had classified information about us." Robin said.

The trio sighed. They all know that Robin isn't stupid. He's going to suspect John just like they would. How long could the possibly hold out on him? It bothered them that were hiding this as much as it was, now he's coming on to their theory.

"Hey, Raven, Cy, Beast-Boy, what's your opinion? Why don't you guys speak up. I didn't invite you here so you could observe what's going on." Robin stated.

"Sorry, Rob, I was just thinking. I...I guess I agree with ya." Cyborg shrugged.

"I mean, he's my brother and all...and I guess..." Beast-Boy looked down.

"I don't know. He seems to be the one." Raven said.

"You guys are treating me like I'm retarded. Why are you guys all... I don't know... _quiet_? What's going on?" Robin demanded.

"Look, I'm starved. I don't know 'bout the rest of y'all, but I'm gonna eat. We can continue this later." Cyborg stepped in.

"Yeah, me too. I think a veggie burger sounds good, right now." Beast-Boy nodded.

"Robin, it _is_ lunchtime. We can resume this meeting after we all consume our meals." Starfire said as she unlocked her lid.

"Fine." Robin grumbled as the group departed. "But don't think I'll forget."

* * *

Raven, Cyborg and Beast-Boy all met up in Raven's room while Starfire and Robin went to eat together.

"Dude, he so totally is suspicious! What're we going to do?" Beast-Boy was fidgeting.

The group was back to normal and put all past problems behind them...for now...

Raven threw Beast-Boy a glare. "No shit. If we don't tell him, he might suspect that we're the traitors and that we're in on it together."

"True..." Cyborg agreed, thinking. "We could tell him--we _should_ tell him--before he starts getting any ideas. It's bad enough that John is aware that we know that there's a traitor if he thinks that Robin suspects us--"

Raven cut him off. "Actually, if Robin suspects us, John will start to think he's off the hook! He might slip up!"

"Dudes, you're forgetting," Beast-Boy piped up, "My brother isn't _that_ stupid, if we were to wait for him to slip up, it might take him a while. How long do you plan on waiting?"

"Grass stain's got a point. We don't know how long it'll take for John to feel comfortable and slip up." Cyborg looked at Raven pointedly.

"Well he _seems_ arrogant enough." Raven muttered.

The boys ignored her and silence draped over them.

Finally, Cyborg spoke. "Well we either tell Robin when we meet back up or we don't. He can help us if he knows. We can just kick him out. We're making this bigger than it needs to be. If we just tell the rest of the team we can solve the problem simply."

"True. We're prolonging this, but only because we don't have any proof that it's him." Raven opted.

"Yeah but, at this point, there's nothing we can really do. He has the information. It's best to stop him now and deal with Blood. It was hard enough to fight off Blood last time, _and_ we had the help of all of the Titans." Beast-Boy pointed out.

"Fine. We have ten minutes before we have to meet back at the T-Ship. We'll decide within that time frame; though, the choice does seem pretty obvious."

"Alright, well, with the ten minutes we have... I wasn't kidding when I said I'm starving." Cyborg smirked.

"Yeah, a veggie burger _does_ sound good. Tofu and whatnot..." Beast-Boy said dreamily.

"No tofu. Let's go get a _real_ hamburger." Cyborg stated.

The boys continued arguing down the hall with Raven trailing behind.

"Here we go again...I guess some things will never change." She sighed as she followed along.

* * *

**So there you have it! Enjoyed writing this!**

**Next chapter will be whether or not they decide to tell the rest of the team!**

**Hope you review! Tell me what you think they _will_ do or what they _should_ do.**

**See you next time!!  
**


	28. Bittersweet

**Hazah! Two chapters in one day!**

**Well, I guess it's not much since I've been gone for a while.**

**Oh well, who cares? I have the next part ready but I'll post that after a few reviews!**

**Hehe, here you go!

* * *

**Okie dokie, I have ten minutes to find a restaurant that sells tofu. That should be simple; I'm in Los Angeles… Now, where am I going to find a decent veggie burger…

"Uh, Beast-Boy, there's a Japanese restaurant right down the street. Maybe they'll have tofu." Raven suggested.

She's been _really_ quiet. Cyborg went to find a quick hamburger while I decided to venture off to find a veggie burger. Raven had stated that she wasn't heavy and that she'd walk with me. Cyborg didn't object but smirked at me as we left.

We changed into civilian clothes. She had on dark skinny jeans with a blank tank top and purple hoody. I put on jeans and a black shirt. We looked normal enough…I mean, I have green skin with green hair and she has purple hair. Oh well.

"I guess we should go there then." I agreed as we made our way to the Japanese restaurant.

_Ten minutes_, I kept reminding myself. I'd have to order the burger and scarf it down on the way. Our hotel was only a block away, it wouldn't take long to get back.

I wasn't sure whether or not I felt awkward around her. I _really_ like Rae, but I doubt she'd like me back! Agh, this is so confusing.

We finally reached the restaurant and an old Japanese man came and greeted us. Luckily, he had food to go.

"Hey, uh, Rae…_ven_, are you sure you're not hungry?" I asked, not really looking her in the eyes. I remembered to say her full name rather than the first syllable.

"Yes." She said.

She was just staring around. Just standing next to me like this she made me feel all…vulnerable!

"Sir, do you just have plain tofu?" I asked the waiter-dude.

"Yes, we do. Is that all you'd like?"

"Yeah, thanks." I answered. I fiddled with the money in my pocket to pay.

Once we were ready to leave, Raven finally spoke up.

"Beast-Boy?" She asked, shyly. Weird…

"Yeah?"

"Why exactly _did_ you leave?" She looked at me, straight in my goddamn eyes. Doesn't she know that's like, my ultra super weakness?!

What the hell am I supposed to say? 'Oh, well, I got jealous because I thought you liked John so I left like an ass', no.

I hadn't answered and she spoke. "Look, I understand if you don't want to tell me, but I want to know what happened. I want to…be able to correct the problem so we can all be…happy…again."

"Oh, well, um…" Great! Think, Gar, think!

"I mean, no offense, but what happened? You just vanished!" I think she's getting angry…

The light bulb in the lamp post suddenly shattered and people screamed.

"What did you think running away was going to solve?! We came all the way down to Los Angeles to find you! We dragged so many people into this issue! Can't you at least tell us what drove you away?!" She screamed.

I've never seen her so animated. I mean, she's screamed at me before. But this time, there was something different.

Suddenly, the glass covering the face of a clock tower shattered. It read 8:47 PM. Three minutes to regroup with the gang. I had finished my burger—yeah, I know, I was starved—and we were now a few feet away from the hotel. The street was lined with bustling people.

"Do you know how _worried_ we were about you?! No note, no heads up, nothing! You just expected us to carry on like it was nothing! Remember what happened when you ran away as that ridiculous green dog?! You were kidnapped and we all ran to save you! You never learn, do you?" She spat.

Her eyes began glowing white and she was trembling with rage. Aw, shit! Don't tell me this is some sort of Nevermore issue! There were millions of people here, if she gets angry, those millions of people won't be here anymore!

"Raven! Calm down, please! If I tell you will you calm down!? You're going to corrupt the street!" I turned grabbed her shoulders.

"It depends. It better be a sufficient, adequate, legitimate reason! You really don't understand what you did to the Titans!" She was practically screaming.

We got crazy stares from random people and some made sure to move around us. I could of sworn I heard her whistle 'and me' at the end of her rant, but I'm not sure.

I looked at the girl I'd die for. I looked at her concerned—yet pissed—athemyst eyes.

And then, I had a now or never moment. If I told her, I could ruin everything. But if I didn't she'd probably kill me and everyone else…

Well, losing one life is better than losing millions of lives.

"Listen, Raven, I left because—"

I was cut off when my and Raven's communicator buzzed. I thankfully sighed while Raven venomously flipped hers open.

"Where are you two? We're all ready to resume the meeting." Robin stated.

"We're on our way." Raven hissed as she slapped her communicator shut.

"I—" I was about to apologize.

Raven's head snapped towards me and scowled. "Let's go. Didn't you hear? We're late."

With that, she turned around and began treading up the stairs to enter the hotel.

FML moment times a gazillion. Nice.

* * *

**I just put this part in to remind you guys of the never ending battle of Beast-Boy and Raven's feelings.**

**I don't know why, but I felt that I can't totally dismiss the fact that Raven was hurt and pissed when Beast-Boy decided to take off.  
So I decided to put this in as a small beginning to that whole upcoming issue. **

**I hope it's not just me, but I feel that if Raven just willingly accepts Beast-Boy back with opened arms, it's not that much of an issue that he left in the first place. The only real outcome of that would be that the Titan's flew out to Los Angeles and the whole Brother Blood issue.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. **

**Will Raven and the Titans ever find out why Beast-Boy left? Find out next time in, "The Battle of the Changelings!" (Haha, how corny!)  
**


	29. Understandings

**Howdy, everyone! I'm writing a lot now! Yay for us!**

**Any-who, here's the story! Read and Hope You Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I realized that in the last chapter, I put 'Raven wasn't really heavy' or something like that, I meant to say 'Hungry'. I don't know what happened.

* * *

**We all were back in the T-Ship. My baby—obviously after the T-Car…

"Now that we're not all distracted from our _hunger_, why don't we continue on with our meeting?" Robin stated.

I saw Beast-Boy squirm in his seat and watched Raven glare ahead. Those two had gone out for lunch with each other. Wonder how that turned out…

Though, Beast-Boy seemed guilty and Raven seemed enraged, they quietly took their positions and now sat.

"Listen, Robin, Rae, BB and I have suspected John of being that traitor." We had agreed that I'd speak for us.

"What? When?" Robin asked, a little over excited if you ask me.

"Dude, a while back he gave Raven some necklace. It turned to out be a GPS Tracker to track her down. Don't know why, but it was traced back to him. Secondly, he has some WiFi PDA that he has. Not the latest version—or up to date with _my_ technology—but he's been using it to contact someone."

"And you guys planned on hiding this from us!?" Robin heaved. "What kind of a team are we that you guys are going behind my back with your own little scheme!?"

"Dude, look, I wanted to wait because he's my brother and I wanted to make sure we had enough evidence to—"

"I don't _care_ _why_ you waited! We're a _team_, we're supposed to inform each other on every lead and every clue!"

"Robin, I do not feel that you should yell at Beast-Boy. I know that it was hard for me to fight my own sister for the crown on Tamaran. I understand what he is feeling." Starfire cut in, trying to spare Beast-Boy.

Honestly, it wasn't Beast-Boy's fault at all. But as usual, he's taking the hit for the team. He's being the punching bag. He hadn't minded that we incriminated John like he claims.

"But this is different, Star! Our whole mission, our Titan organization, our _team_, is being put at risk because of this leak." Robin shouted, exasperated.

"How different is this, Robin? My _planet_ was at a 'risk' as well, Robin." Starfire said, grimly.

She seemed like she was hurt more than mad. That girl would not hurt a fly if she wasn't provoked. I looked over and saw Beast-Boy looking down. His eyes were clothes and he sighed. He had grown a lot, so now he fit into his seat more regularly than before—when he had all the room in the world.

"Listen, y'all need to calm down. We weren't sure yet. Let's not play the blame game. Let's just move on." I stepped in.

"Well, Raven, what's _your_ part in this." Robin asked sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raven asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Cyborg and Beast-Boy have been taking the 'blame' while you just sit there."

"What's your point? Do you want me to add to this bickering? My emotions have to stay under control for a reason. Do you want to see why?" Raven hissed.

"That's not an answer! We're all working together to try to solve this shit and you've been skulking!" Robin shouted.

"_Skulking_!? I've been _meditating_! Unlike you, even if I feel rage and try to hide it, it doesn't _work_! I have to be _numb_!" Raven was now seething.

Star was looking back and forth, fear plain on her face. I sighed. What the hell is happening to us?

"Guys!" Beast-Boy shouted. His eyes were open and they were cold. I didn't know the Grass-Stain had it in him to be pissed. "How stupid can you be? Don't you understand!? Last time the Brain tried to wipe us out, he picked us off one by one! He's doing it again this time, but with a different fucking method! John was sent here to pick us apart. And you want to know the damned truth? He's part of the reason I left. So stop being blind and open your freaking eyes! John came here to tear us apart. And…_it's working._"

**(A/N: Agh! A great time to stop the chapter, with a dramatic statement; in my opinion of course. Don't mind me, carry on! Psst, I hope I get reviews for continuing! Beast-Boy: Shut up and finish!** **...Okay...****)**

_*3rd Person POV  
_

Silence encased the teens in the T-Car. They all realized that Beast-Boy's words were true. They had let anger and frustration get to them.

Beast-Boy, still with a stone glare, looked at every one of his friends. He would fall for his friend, act like a fool to make his friends feel better about themselves and do anything in his power to keep his loved ones content; and watching them fall apart ate at him.

His eyes lingered on Raven longer than necessary. His gaze caught the attention of the demonic mistress and she matched his glare. His features softened as they landed on her and--without blinking--Raven had turned to face the other direction.

"Friends," Starfire squeaked. The four remaining teens solemnly looked up at her, all ashamed of themselves in one way or another. "Beast-Boy is correct. His thoughts are true and I feel we should forget what has just occurred and create a plan."

"You're right, Star. Sorry, guys, I overreacted." Robin stated as he looked down. "I think it'd be best if we all end the meeting for today and gathering our thoughts. And please, no word of this to anyone."

"Yeah." Everyone muttered in agreement to what Robin said.

The team dispersed from the T Ship and went to their own rooms. Except for Raven, who sat down on the roof alone. She was ashamed of her outburst and was thanking Azarath that she hadn't lost control.

Beast-Boy wanted to talk to her, and he noticed that she had stayed behind. He lingered, hidden by the door--but was fully aware that she could sense his presence--and finally gathered up the courage to approach her.

"Uh, Raven?" He whispered, his voice drifting with the breeze.

"Yes?" Raven said. She mentally chided herself for sounding so cold.

Beast-Boy flinched at her apathetic reply. "Look, I'm really sorry for leaving. And I really wish I can make it up to you. Honest..." Beast-Boy trailed off.

"You...you said that John was part of the reason you left. Not the whole reason." Raven turned to look at him.

"Heh, heh, you caught that, huh?" Beast-Boy walked over to her.

The couple sat down on the rooftop and remained quiet.

"Do you plan on telling me at all why you left?" Raven asked. Her gaze unfaltering from the darkening sky of LA.

Beast-Boy had no idea what to say. He wanted to ask if he had to, but then he knew that would only anger her. He sighed.

"Okay, I understand that you aren't comfortable answering that." Raven stated. She had something in her voice. "But I want to ask you something us." She turned as gazed and Beast-Boy.

"W-Which is...?" Beast-Boy asked. Dammit... He thought as his heart began racing.

"You came into Nevermore before you left. You were talking to my emotions. And you spoke to Obedient." Raven stopped.

Flashback

_Beast-Boy waited eagerly for Obedient to answer. He felt bad for doing this, but hey, they can't expect him not to be curious._

_"Confused… is… making… Raven… feel confused about… John and you, BB." Only, Beast-Boy didn't here 'and you, BB' because a very enraged Raven happened to shout, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"_

_So, the words, 'Confused is making Raven feel confused about John' kept swirling through his mind._

_"I'm sorry," Obedient said meekly, "I couldn't disobey."_

_That was all Beast-Boy could hear. Raven had Beast-Boy banished from Nevermore that instant._

End Flashback

"Y-Yeah, I remember..." Beast-Boy looked at Raven earnestly, confused at where this was going.

"Well, I didn't come in at the perfect moment. But...What did you hear?" Raven eyes were narrowed and she was staring at a _very_ nervous Beast-Boy.

"W-Well...Well, I, uh--"

"I know you heard something. Obedient told me what happened. The only thing is, it doesn't fit with your reaction? Tell me." Raven wasn't whining or pleading, she was demanding.

"Tell you? Tell you what? What doesn't fit?" Beast-Boy felt kind of angry on the inside, why was she all pissed?! If anything, she would be embarrassed!

"Your reaction!"

"My reaction! You'd understand if you knew why I left." Beast-Boy looked down.

"Well I won't know because you won't tell me." She snapped. Again, she chided herself for being so cruel to Beast-Boy. But she couldn't help herself, Hurt was trying to heal and Rage was always pissed.

"There's a reason I won't tell you. I'm sorry. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

_Great, _Raven thought. _He's apologizing to me because he thinks he's being an ass when I'm the one with the temper issues_.

"Well, fine. I just want to know what you heard. Honestly." Raven stated. Her round, athemyst eyes pleaded with Beast-Boy while searching his green orbs.

"Okay...I swear I don't know whether or not it was or is true, but I heard that ConfusedismakingyoufeelconfusedaboutJohn." Beast-Boy rushed the last part.

"What? Confused is what?" Raven's mind was swirling.

"Confused. Was. Making. You. Feel. ConfusedaboutJohn." Beast-Boy again rushed the last part.

"Confused about _John_." Raven gasped. "Oh..." She whispered. "You missed a part but..."

"I missed a part?" Beast-Boy's eyes shone as he felt..._hopeful_?

"I-I have to go meditate. Bye." Raven muttered as she ran off.

She was so humiliated and wasn't sure what she felt towards the fact that Beast-Boy had no clue that he was involved, too.

"Raven, wait!" He called.

Raven didn't wait. And Raven isn't stupid. She knew he would be able to catch up with her.

Instead, she phased through the walls and landed in her room. When she realized Starfire wasn't there, she decided to take a shower and began to cry.

"Be strong, control yourself." She told herself.

She finished half an hour late and realized it was 9:45PM. She hovered over to her bed refreshed--and without daring to set foot into Nevermore--and fell asleep, her face contorted with apprehension.

* * *

**Duh duh dunnn! Done with the chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed. I tried to add some fluff. Don't know how I did so I'm hoping to get some reviews!**

**Thank you to those you have stuck with my story and are reviewing! **

**Currently watching NCIS on USA Network, and enjoying it! Hope you enjoy your day, too!**

**Buh-bye and stay tuned!  
**


	30. ChangelingCyborg Chat

"Dude—"

"No."

"Please!"

"Nuh-uh. This is _your_ problem, String Bean."

"But you're my _best _friend."

"We're not twelve year old girls, BB. That ain't gonna work."

"Well, I'll clean the T-Ship and the T-Car for the next _year_."

"I already don't want you anywhere near my babies! Why would I let you clean them?"

"Fine, don't help me scheme! See what I care if you won't help!"

"Uh, sure, that's fine. It's only the very thought I've been trying to drill into your green head for the past ten minutes now."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"How about some advice?"

"Well that definitely didn't last long."

"Look, I'm trying to be serious now. I've screwed up and now I need to fix it, ya know?"

"Yeah, I get it, man. But you've got to solve this on your own."

"Well, will you at least give me some advice?"

"That's what I'm here for."

"…"

"Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing, dude…It's just, you're more of a brother than _he_ is…"

"…"

"…"

"Maybe things are like this for the best, BB. You've changed a little since you left. You seem to have a better grasp on what you want and where you stand."

"Sure as hell doesn't seem like it. I feel more confused than ever. Now that this thing has blown up in my face, I feel like I've lost my grasp on life."

"Confrontation's a bitch."

"Hey, Cy, why are you…ya know…?"

"What?"

"Well, Robin, Titans East, Raven…they didn't hide the fact that they're a little more than annoyed that I…ran away…Star's forgiving and all, but—and not in a degrading way—but that's who she is, naïve and innocent. You've stood by me through all of this bull I've dragged us into."

"…"

"And look, we're on the roof top of this ridiculously expensive hotel that _Bruce _freaking _Wayne_ paid for because _I _couldn't handle my brother."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. The way I see it; what's done is done. Nothing is going to change what happened. And who knows? Maybe this isn't all bad. The loose ends involving your brother are being tied. Rob is facing whatever the hell happened with Batman. And you and Rae…"

"That still doesn't clarify why you're not angry. It only shows that you're optimistic."

"Truthfully, Grass Stain, I don't know. I guess I can kind of feel for you."

"Don't shrug. This isn't something to shrug about! Yeesh, I try to be serious and you shrug me off…and now you're laughing at me."

"Sorry, man. I'm your friend, dude. I'm not going to shun you because of this…mistake, if you want to call it that. Everyone else is your friend, too, but they're frustrated. And I know what's next. Why aren't I frustrated? Honestly, I don't know. I guess because I know how it is to be stuck between a rock and a hard place. Not saying that no one else does, of course. But look at Rob; he has a plan for everything. It goes without saying that this is _not_ a part of his plan. Rae…her emotions need to be kept in check, and this is obviously straining that order. Everyone else…they obviously don't know what's going on in depth. But I get you, really, and this...I guess this is a Titan-sized problem of what a normal teenager would go through...? We're obviously far from normal. But that's something I always try to remember. What a normal teenager would do…"

"…We may not live a normal life and we may not be normal, but it's not a bad thing, Cy. If anything, anyone should look at you and think of how cool it is to be you."

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black."

"Hey! I don't complain about being…well…_green_."

"…"

"Fine, maybe _sometimes_ it can get annoying. But I try to be optimistic about it."

"But it _does_ bother you that we can never be normal like them."

"You mean the regular citizens walking on the actual road below us? The ones _not_ sitting on roof tops like we are? Nah, I'd rather sit on a roof and complain all day than be there and bustling for work. I admit I _do_ sometimes think about it, but I think life like this is much sweeter."

"I wonder what they do all day…"

"Well…I'm sure they look at us and think the same. What does a green freak or robot man do all day?"

"We fight crime. They'd better know! We save their asses all the time!"

"Hell yeah!"

"…"

"…"

"We laugh now, but still…"

"It's always going to be on your mind, isn't it?"

"Not always, but every now and again…"

"Well, one day you'll look back and realize how super cool your life was _because_ you're Cyborg. Oh, and because you had a super cool friend like me. And you'll have little babies with bee wings and stingers with awesome little sonic blasters or canons or whatever, and you won't regret your life."

"Yeah, yeah. And one day you'll have little green skinned, purple haired babies running around and you can tell them how cool their Uncle Cy is."

"Doubt it, dude."

"I'm telling you, I think it'll work out."

"Yeah, I hope you're right…"

"Besides, I do not want to miss a pregnant Raven! I can already tell you're gonna be whipped, and when she's carrying around a little green thing—man, that'll be hilarious!"

"_Dude!_ So _not_ funny! Don't even joke! Oh, and I'm not _naturally_ green. Hello, illness! I doubt my kids will be _born green_. Besides, you wanna look ten years into the future? Let's see a pregnant Karen, _Sparky_."

"Who's waiting ten years? I'm betting on at _least_ under five! And speaking of _naturally _being a robot, I had a freak accident, too. I doubt my kids will be born with _sonic canon arms_, either."

"Whatever. Someone seems confident."

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Grass Stain. Who's to say I'm talking about me?"

"Rae and I? Don't even get my hopes up."

"Come on, man. You're really making this worse than it needs to be."

"That's how _you_ see it. It's so awkward!"

"Uh-huh."

"Seriously, dude. I get nervous just thinking about it."

"You get nervous before every boss battle in _Mega Monkeys_!"

"That is _so_ different!"

"Right."

"Well, at least if I _did_ make up with Raven, I wouldn't get into an argument with her about everything!"

"Hey, I stick up for myself against Karen. You'll just already be whipped!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh."

"…Nu-uh…"

"Please, you already willingly subject to everything she wants."

"…"

"That's right. Who was wrong? _You_."

"Well, that's how you may see it. But as long as she's happy…"

"I didn't realize how _chivalrous_ and _romantic_ you were."

"...What does _chivalrous_ mean?"

"…Forget it."

"Tell me!"

"Are you kidding? How old are you?"

"Eighteen…"

"…"

"Seriously, dude? No one walks around throwing the word _chivalrous_ in every sentence!"

"It's a form of the word _chivalry_."

"…Oh…I can see it now…"

"Stop talking."

"Hey, I'm a _crime fighter_, not an _English teacher_. Sue me."

"Whatever gets you through the day."

"Really, Cy? It's _one_ word of the gazillions of English words out there."

"Like you know the other gazillions of words?"

"…"

"Thought so."

"What does that even have to do with what we're talking about?"

"Just pointing out your stupidity."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Just doing my job."

"Right."

"Anyway, are you going to keep moping and wallowing around, or are you going to confront Raven?"

"Is there a third option?"

"…Let me think…No."

"Then I'll keep moping."

"Like hell, it's getting dark. It's already…damn, it's 11:30 already."

"Never would have guessed _that_. Considering, ya know, how _dark _the sky is. It's passed getting dark, it _is_ dark."

"Whatever, let's go in. I bet Robin has something planned for tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh and, Cy?"

"_Yes_, BB?"

"…Thanks…for everything."

"Anytime, Grass Stain…anytime."

* * *

**...Well...I've got some 'splaining to do...**

**I only wanted dialogue in this chapter, maybe as a drabble? I've written this five times, and my laptop deleted it. Then crashed. Then I got a new one, and now this chapter turned into this. It started out [and I mean the first two times I wrote it] as a little comedy piece, something to show the playful, friendly relationship between Cyborg and Beast-Boy, but was slowly molded into this. **

**I wanted to touch a little on how Cyborg was never really angry at Beast-Boy for leaving as much as the others. Annoyed? Yes. Angry? Not really. He obviously seemed to forgive and accept BB again. **

**Personally, I think I'd enjoy being a Titan, but then I looked at how each of them became who they were [Robin lost his parents, Cyborg and his accident, BB's illness & how he lost his parents, Starfire's past and accident, Raven's past and psychotic father...] and realized they must have _sometime_ thought about what could have been different.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the drabble. I kind of see a brotherly aspect of BB and Cyborg's friendship. Tell me what you think!  
**


	31. Thus Far

_One sheep…two sheep…three sheep…four sheep…_

…_Fifty-seven sheep…fifty-eight sheep…_

_Gees, is this really what people do to fall asleep? _

The young, green changeling tossed in the dark of the night.

_I've done this six times already and I've lost count every time!_

…_One hundred three sheep…one hundred four sheep…one hundred five sheep…one hundred two sheep…Wait…didn't I just say one hundred __five__? Wait…crap! What number was I even on? ...Dammit!_

An aggravated sigh later and the young changeling sat up. He rubbed his head and blinked a few times. Looking around the dark room, he saw Cyborg charging with Robin asleep and John…missing?

_When did he even leave?_ Beast-Boy thought, his eyes wide with shock.

Glancing around, Beast-Boy stood to track his brother. Just as he reached the door, a better idea came to mind.

Looking around, Beast-Boy smirked. Robin was fast asleep and Cyborg wouldn't wake up until his charging was complete.

That meant it was spy time.

Quietly, he snuck around the blue duffle bag that belonged to John. Shuffling through, Beast-Boy's attention was drawn to the flash of worn yellow. Grasping the small device, Beast-Boy stifled a gasp. Looking at the old Titan Communicator, he immediately recognized it. It was Robin's old communicator.

Digging deeper, he saw a small notepad. Trying to read it, he flipped through the pages. He found notes undoubtedly scrawled hastily in John's hand. Reading through the notes, Beast-Boy quickly realized what he was reading.

They were notes as to how the communicators functioned. Beast-Boy glared. _Is he trying to hack into our comm. units?_

Then he heard it. Heightened senses don't lie.

Quickly zipping the duffle bag and clutching the small communicator and notepad, Beast-Boy dove for his bed and settled in just as John entered. Rolling over, he finally fell asleep, the excitement never leaving his face.

* * *

"…So today, we're going to keep it low. You guys suspect John, and with Titans East here, we know we have back up. Beast-Boy, you've been back for three days. We're going to have to unveil John soon, before anything puts the ball back in John's court. We outnumber him, now, but if he gains too much intel, we're screwed." Robin had addressed the original Titans privately, back in the T-Ship.

It was getting pretty sad, actually. They sat, geared up and stationed, only to talk. Though it was _very_ unlikely, if anyone saw them they'd think they were ridiculous. Superheroes...sitting in the midst of noon...in a space-craft..._talking_.

"But if we are certain that it is John who is betraying us, why do we not confront him now?" Starfire asked.

"Because we don't know who he's working for. Even if we did call him out, we'd have to interrogate him—assuming he doesn't somehow escape—and we don't know if he'd talk. He's been good enough to get by us until now, so we don't know what he's fully capable of." Robin explained.

"So, we're going to sit around and do nothing today?" Raven dead-panned.

"No, but we need to lead John on." Robin stated.

"So why are we waiting around in LA?" Raven questioned.

"As much as we'd all like to go home, we can't. John would shrink back. Here, we're foreign. We don't live in LA and are more vulnerable in unfamiliar territory." Robin answered.

"But we don't know that the Brain is familiar with this place either. We came here for BB, not for anyone else." Cyborg pointed out.

"But I was in this area because of the Doom Patrol." Beast-Boy stated.

"The Brain's main enemy is the Doom Patrol." Robin said.

"But the DP's headquarters are in Midway City, Michigan." Beast-Boy added.

"So we _can_ go home? If we're staying here to avoid suspicion, it makes John wonder why we aren't going back home. Won't _that_ make him worry?" Raven asked.

"I see your point. But I think John's getting comfortable. Especially if he's slipping up like this. Something's a little weird. Almost like he wants us to know…" Robin thought.

"Doubt it, dude." Beast-Boy muttered.

"But why would he be so stupid as to give Raven a necklace with a tracker on it. Especially one that would lead straight back to him. Isn't that a little _too_ easy?" Robin wondered.

The teens pondered over the thought.

"Maybe it's a part of something greater." Cyborg shrugged. "It does seem pretty stupid now that you put it that way. But who's to say he meant for it to be found? Maybe he's just not too skilled in the technological field."

"True…" Robin sighed. "All we know right now is that he's our guy. But it's not enough. We need more information."

"What about the Titans East?" Cyborg asked.

"What about them?" Robin replied.

"We're just going to keep them hanging around?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"They don't seem to mind." Robin shrugged.

"So, today we just play it cool?" Cyborg confirmed.

"Yeah. I'll be working things out with Batman, so you guys don't really have to act like we're working on some top secret mission." Robin said.

"But I thought we were on a 'top secret mission' to reveal John as the traitor." Starfire inquired.

"But we have to act unsuspicious." Beast-Boy answered. "Just act like you don't know."

"Oh, I see. We will pretend we are not aware." Starfire smiled in realization.

When nothing else was said, they exited the T-Ship and went on their way. Robin went to discuss things with Batman. Raven fled—as expected. Starfire was lost before she decided to go see how Bee was. That left Cyborg and Beast-Boy.

On the roof.

Alone.

Again.

"Well ain't this some déjà vu." Cyborg rolled his eye.

"Dude, I have to show you something." Beast-Boy turned and took out his newly discovered evidence from his seat in the T-Ship, ignoring Cyborg's comment.

"You found that in there?" Cyborg asked, startled. "That's _your_ seat. You do get that, that doesn't benefit _your_ case?"

"I'm not an idiot! Gees, I hid them there when we met up here earlier!" Beast-Boy growled.

"Oh…good to see you're finally using that head of yours." Cyborg smiled innocently.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I found these in John's bag." Beast-Boy stepped aside to allow Cyborg a glance at the communicator and notepad.

The older teen looked on in wonder at what his younger friend had found. Glancing at the stuff, he suddenly grew cautious.

"Dude, where's John been? I just realized; doesn't he wonder where we always disappear to?" Cyborg looked around.

"He's probably using the fact that he thinks we're overlooking him to his advantage." Beast-Boy grumbled.

"In reality, that's to our advantage then…" Cyborg smirked.

"Bottom line: I found this shit in his bag. That's Robin's old communicator…" Beast-Boy watched as Cyborg typed away into his arm.

"Let's go to Raven's room. Star should be out with Bee." Cyborg picked up the evidence.

"What! Dude! Did you not—! Hello, our conversation last night! It's still tense and _awkward_!" Beast-Boy's mouth hung open and his arms flailed in protest.

"We share our room with Robin and John. Batman got the Titans East their own room, with the exception of Karen sharing with Rae and Star. Star and Karen are bound to be out. It's the best option. I can't sit here and try to analyze all this out here on the _roof_." Cyborg stated.

"I…But…You…"

"Close your mouth and let's go." Cyborg ordered as they walked down.

Beast-Boy dejectedly followed, his lanky figure slumped over.

Then he tried again. "But, dude!"

The elevator doors opened.

"Think about it!"

They stepped inside.

"What if John comes in while we're in there and—"

The doors close and Floor 19 was pressed.

"—he wants to see Raven or go out for something or other—"

The elevator went down a floor.

"—while we're in the room! What then, Cy?"

The elevator stopped and the young changeling earned himself a glance of pity.

"Well, BB, there's this word that Raven learned…"

The elevator pinged.

"…hell, I've even used it before, myself..."

The doors glided open.

"It goes a little like…_NO_."

The half robot man walked out, a green teen lagging behind. The finally reach the door their looking for, but before the older can knock…

"You won this battle, but not the war."

"We'll see about that, BB, won't we?"

"Mega Monkeys 6 comes out in a few weeks. Then we'll see."

"You can bet your ass we will."

"Fine—"

Suddenly, the room door swings open a peak before a knock is heard. "What are you two babbling about?"

Shocked, all the young changeling could utter was, "Oh…h-hey…Raven…!"

* * *

**Summary: BB can't sleep so he decides to snoop around John's stuff causing him to find Robin's old communicator and a notepad with _actual notes_ [shocker there] about the communicator when John comes back from wherever he snuck off to and BB pretends to be asleep-taking the stuff, of course-and actually finally falls asleep...then the next day, the team has a meeting that eventually ends with them using the day to monitor John and once they break, BB shows Cyborg the stuff he found and Cyborg drags BB to Raven's room so they can analyze the evidence privately...**

**Thus, this leads me to the next chapter!**

**The long awaited end is nearing... ^.^  
**


	32. Settling

"You have definitely gotten the shallow end of the gene pool." Cyborg muttered lowly under his breath.

Three teens sat, yet again, in Raven's hotel room. She sat and meditated, ignoring them. They only needed a place to conduct their investigation, right?

Beast-Boy's sensitive ears caught the remark. "What!" He screeched, momentarily forgetting his nervousness around Raven. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Cyborg smirked and looked up from the notepad he was studying. "Your brother is pretty bright. He's dead on in his notes. Everything in here about the communicator's functioning is right."

"Tch." Beast-Boy rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and pouted. Once he remembered Raven's presence, his snarky remark wasn't so important.

Cyborg continued to look through the notes. "So let's put this together, now. What do we know?"

Raven stood and walked towards the duo, "The necklace is the most obvious. Now we have the notepad, and the fact that he had Robin's old communicator."

"But we don't have a motive for the necklace. It's just so…obvious and sporadic." Cyborg sighed. "This…is simply complex."

"Right now, we have to assume John knows we're on to him. His stuff is missing—he has to realize someone took it." Raven stated.

"And BB, Robin and I are rooming with him. We're prime suspects." Cyborg stated. "Look, let's keep our eyes open. Robin wants to meet up with me so I can help him with Brain's system." Cyborg stood up.

"I have to meditate, anyway." Raven nodded as they walked to her door.

"Yeah, I have to…uh…bye…" Beast-Boy laughed sheepishly as he and Cyborg walked out of the room. The door shut behind them and Cyborg turned to Beast-Boy.

"See you later, BB." He nodded before walking off.

Beast-Boy sighed, he didn't like hanging around alone.

* * *

Robin sighed, sitting around alone. He was waiting for Cyborg to arrive. His face was contorted into a scowl. He was the leader of the Titans, and as such, he had to decide what to do to protect them. He had to do whatever was best for the team.

If he was younger, he would have looked to Bruce. But he was old enough now to handle his own situations. Fortunately, he was able to cross off two of his problems. He had avoided confrontation with Bruce altogether. Said mentor had to fly back to Gotham for a meeting involving Wayne Enterprises. He seemed to know his work there was done. But, like the guardian and parent-figure he was, he told Robin he'd continue to pay for hotel. It wasn't an offer or suggestion, but a fact, one Robin accepted. Barbara had left, too.

He was also able to send Titans' East home. His excuse? Titans were to be sectored world-wide. They were all capable of handling themselves. Them being recruited in LA left holes in their defenses. They needed to be everywhere they could be. Therefore, they were to head back to Steel City and be on the lookout for threats.

That left his team and John. …And KF with Jinx watching their tower. He could only hope it was still standing. He needed a reason as to why they were remaining in LA. It was advantageous for them to stay, because John became clumsy. If they went back, he'd be cautious again. But, if they stayed for no apparent reason, he'd grow suspicious. And the media would know Dick Grayson and Co. were still in the hotel. His best bet would be to head back…right? Or drag it out and stay…

* * *

Beast-Boy sat in the lounge of the hotel. He didn't want to go back to his room. He wasn't sure if he'd interrupt Robin and Cyborg or if he'd run into John. Funny…he hadn't heard too much from his brother lately.

"Beast-Boy?" He heard. His ears twitched and he looked up to see Starfire walking towards him.

"Oh, hey, Star." He smiled lamely.

"I have just come out from the small store within this hotel. It is quite cute!" She smiled brightly as she sat down near him.

He gave a small laugh. "I'm sure."

Starfire studied his face, and he felt nervous. He wasn't in much of a chatting mood but he knew it wouldn't be right to ignore the young alien.

"Beast-Boy, why is it that you look so upset? You have returned from your…leave…and are with us once again. You are not happy?" She asked, concerned.

"No, it's not that, Star."

"But I do not understand. Our friend Raven has been different, Robin seems frustrated, Cyborg is not as characteristic and you are upset." Starfire pointed out.

_Yeah, thanks to me_. Beast-Boy thought darkly. "It's my fault." He stated, looking up to her. He had been leaning on his arms, which were resting on his legs.

The lobby was relatively empty. It was quiet, but the music was enough to keep the conversation somewhat masked. Only the receptionists and occasional tourists would pass through, and neither paid the two heroes any mind.

"Do not blame yourself." Starfire told Beast-Boy. "We are all friends. I understand how you feel. When Blackfire came…I felt replaced. I felt even Robin enjoyed her company more than my own. If I had left, I thought no one would have minded. Blackfire would draw their attention."

"You know that's not true." Beast-Boy pointed out.

"Now I do, but during her visit, I did not. I was ready to leave, if Robin had not spoken to me, I would have done what you have." She smiled gently.

Beast-Boy wasn't sure if he was supposed to respond to that, but he looked back down and closed his eyes. "But we were much younger then, Star. It's just…I've should be more responsible. I shouldn't have been so quick to assume that I could leave without it causing any problems. It's not like I hadn't 'run away' before. Except I was a green dog…"

"I'm sure that if it had happened now rather than then, I would have felt the same. But I needed a friend to help me realize that I wasn't forgotten. That I can't be forgotten so easily. And when you were a dog you were kidnapped. But right now, we…suspect John…just as Blackfire was a criminal. Also, when I was to be wed on Tamaran, I was able to defeat my sister. Glrdsklechhh was who she wanted me to marry, remember? But with your help—all of your help—I was able to defeat her. You have been accepted back with us, and now we have a new problem. A real one, this time. That is what you should worry about, not something that you cannot help. I am sure if one of us had stopped you before you left you would have stayed. You just were not given the chance."

Beast-Boy gave a small, genuine smile. Starfire was right. "Thanks, Star…" His smile grew then, it felt like what he had done wasn't as bad as he was punishing himself for. She made him feel better about himself. _That what friends are for, huh?_ Beast-Boy grinned. He was lucky to have friends like the Titans. He'd have to remember to have to help Cyborg with his plan to get Robin and Starfire together. If he couldn't help his own relationship, might as well try to help someone else's, right?

* * *

"What the hell…where'd my information go?" An angry blue changeling rummaged through his bag. Growling, he stood up and began pacing… "Blood will kill me if I screw this up…then…shit, that'd be worse."

After sighing once more, he regained his façade. "Wonder what everyone's up to…Batsy left and so have the other Titans…hm…"

As he reached the door, he paused and withdrew his hand. "Actually, I remember what was in my notebook…maybe if I…yes…"

* * *

"So…Jinxie…I've been thinking, we should definitely get a bigger place!" A certain red head grinned.

"What! …We? There is no _we_. I'm just staying with you until I get myself back together. Which, I wouldn't have to do if you hadn't come along in the first place! So…you cause me stress and in return let me live with you for a little." Jinx glared as she crossed her arms.

Two teenagers—one with red and the other with pink hair—sat in the huge living room of the Titan's Tower in Jump City.

"Please! There is _so_ a _we_! Besides, as far as I'm concerned, you've stayed with me for a couple of months now. It must be _so hard_ to find a new place, huh." Wally smirked, rolling his eyes.

Jinx glared at him, controlling her magic like Raven had been helping her to. "You're irritating." She said plainly.

"What? They have a pool, volley ball court, track and so much more! A _track_, Jinx! What's not to love?" Wally whined.

"Wally, you use the world as your track. I don't see the need for one. But since you want one, I suppose you could move and find a house with one. I certainly don't want one, but like I said, there is no _us_ so just do what you want." Jinx smirked.

"You're so cruel." Wally pouted.

Suddenly, Jinx stopped and concentrated, something wasn't right.

"You know, I try and I try and you just don't appreciate me, Jinxie." Wally said, dramatically.

"Wally…"

"It hurts, you know?" A dramatic sigh.

"Wally…"

"Even now—"

"WALLY!" Jinx shouted, her eyes glowing pink.

Wally stopped teasing and looked at her seriously. "What is it?"

"Do you sense that…the computers and security systems don't show a breach, but something's definitely up…" Jinx looked around warily.

"But that's impossible. Cyborg set this up himself. He made all of his own technology. They even all have his encryption, apparently. The transportation devices, security, communicators—they all run the same way." Wally looked around as well.

"So if the security system here is malfunctioning…" Jinx began.

"Someone has to have known how to get through." Wally finished.

"Just like Blood did when he stole Cyborg's technology." Jinx remembered.

"You think he's behind this?" Wally asked.

"I don't know, but I sense something that's off…besides…who knows that all the technology of the Titans' are linked? Just because you hack one doesn't mean you're aware that you've hacked all." Jinx tried to calm herself. "It's only a gut feeling…"

"Should we inform Robin?" Wally asked.

"Maybe…but what if I'm wrong? I just…I can sense magical energy, and I feel weird…" Jinx asked.

"Better safe than sorry." Kid Flash nodded encouragingly before going to turn on the TV to contact Robin, only to find that he couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Jinx asked.

"I can't control the system." Kid Flash responded, angry. "You're right, someone has infiltrated our security network."

"Then we have to tell Robin." Jinx stated, determined.

"But we can't leave the place unguarded." Wally remembered.

Jinx nodded, he was right. "Then—"

"I don't want you going out there alone." Kid Flash stated sternly.

"It doesn't matter what we want." Jinx said.

Wally smirked. "You do care!"

Jinx growled at him. "I agreed to switch sides and this is one of my first tasks. I'm not going to look like an idiotic coward. I used to lead H.I.V.E. so I have some experience. First, let's see if we can get out. This whole tower is controlled by the tech."

The two nodded before running off. Jinx tried to open the nearest exits and basic ones, while KF sped around, trying to open all the others. Eventually, the duo reunited in the common room again.

"No luck," Jinx growled. "We're locked in."

They shared a look.

"Then what?" Kid Flask wondered.

"Simple. You can vibrate through matter. You have to get out and warn the Titans. Robin informed us of a security breach and this may be it." Jinx explained.

"Again, I don't want to leave you here." Kid Flash stated.

"Look, West, I can handle myself. No one seems to be infiltrating physically, only going after data. You can get to the Titans fast enough and can leave the tower. Besides, neither one of us are technical savvy enough to stop it. So go, now." She demanded.

Wally looked at her once more.

"Before we're all in danger, Wally." She added.

He nodded determinedly at her before he sped off, leaving Jinx alone in the tower, waiting…

* * *

Raven gave a small jump as she heard someone knocking on the door. It wasn't Starfire because she would have her own key. Not anyone else, because she would have heard Beast-Boy or Cyborg and Robin would have contacted her via communicator.

That left one person.

Opening her door slightly, Raven peeked out to see John. Eying his grinning figure outside of her door, she gave her infamous glare. "Yes?" She asked.

As she glared, Raven suddenly felt like she had made up her mind. What did she see in this traitor in the beginning? He was out to get her and her friends. He was no one she wanted to be associated with. His 'charm' didn't work on her anymore.

"Hey, Rae—"

Raven's glare intensified. "My name is Raven."

John looked taken aback. "Oh, uh…sorry. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted—"

"Sorry, can't do anything right now. Meditating. Need to get back to it. Bye." She shut the door in his face.

Okay, so it hadn't gone down the way she wanted it to. She didn't want it to be so simple. She wanted him to know—to make it clear—that she was no longer interested in him whatsoever. But she had frozen. Hell, now that she thought of it, she might have just tipped him off. Her emotions were astray. She hadn't realized it previously, but had she actually made her decision?

Apparently so, and it seemed John lost.

A ghost of a smirk played on Raven's lips as she stared at herself in her mirror—her portal. It clattered to the ground as she was sucked in, landing in the place she hated being.

* * *

John stared at the door that was just slammed in his face. Did she just…reject him? He was about to start banging on the door when he thought better.

He began to contemplate what had just happened. Had he done something? Not that he could recall…he also realized that she wasn't wearing the necklace he had gotten her, not that he expected her to…a small, sad smile sat on his face. His face became a mask.

Was it exactly what he wanted…or had he failed?

* * *

"Love?" Raven called her, her monotone voice raising a pitch as she shouted.

"Raven? Oh, hello." Her loving form seemed oddly serene. Probably because she had settled.

"So it's obvious the feud has ended." Raven began, "Care to explain why?"

Love smiled and bubbled. "Sure, thing!"

Eying the girl, Raven sat down near her and Love's explanation began.


	33. Titan Thoughts

**So...hello! I present to you Chapter 33 of Battle of the Changelings: Thoughts!**

**So I got two reviews, but they made me smile, so I'm good (: And thanks for them, too, Brea4458 and Wolvmbm!**

**Oh! And before I get jumped for not updating often, I've decided to correct some facts that I seemed to have scattered around...if that makes sense?**

**So, numero uno: I know throughout the story, I've thrown around Blood and Brain as possible culprits/employers, so it sort of becomes clearer now...yeah...**

**Two: I know I have many grammatical and or plain errors in general. Please don't hate, when I write these, I'm either too busy typing quickly to notice or am just not completely there, ya know? haha. I do proof read, but I tend not to notice because I skim. Sue me.**

**Three: ...never mind. I'm done babbling! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

It was around 7:30 PM when the commotion started. Robin and Cyborg had just finished discussing the possibilities of the present situation. Raven had completed her meditation. Starfire had gotten ready for bed. Beast-Boy had finished his dinner and was heading back to his room. John had returned to their room, as well.

Raven and Starfire were settled in their room. The boys were getting ready to relax in theirs.

"Shit!" The boys all growled when a sudden banging or pounding—whatever you prefer—was heard.

"Is someone trying to break down the door!" John complained.

"Whoever it is, they best not be here for no reason. Cyborg needs to recharge."

Beast-Boy looked to the door. "It sounds pretty urgent."

Robin had gotten up to answer it. "Beast-Boy's right."

* * *

Raven lay awake in her bed. They had all agreed to go to bed early that night to snoop around LA in the morning. It was something they put together to try to keep John feeling like he was a part of the team.

Robin and Cyborg had put together the plan. They figured that John's employer and John contact each other early morning, since they all went to bed pretty late and never let John wander too far out of their sight. Sure, they weren't with the blue changeling 24/7, but before, the other Titans and Batman had been around to keep an eye on him.

Therefore, by making sure he slept the night with them and was ready to do some 'sleuthing' early in the morning, they could try to prevent any contact between him and his employer. That would buy them time in deciding on what to do.

She had visited Nevermore, learning how her final feelings came to be. She had to say, it hadn't happened as she expected.

Now, she lay awake, gathering thoughts. Suddenly, the young alien began speaking to her.

"Raven, may I ask you something…?" Starfire began.

Raven froze. "What is it, Starfire?" She asked. After they had switched bodies, the two girls became closer.

Unfortunately, their conversation was disrupted with banging outside their door.

"Starfire! Raven!" Robin's voice came through. "Pack and let's go! There's something going on with the tower! Hurry!"

Alarmed, both girls got up and used their powers to pack quickly. Once completed, they met the others on the roof.

"What's wrong?" Starfire asked, alarmed to see Kid Flash there as well.

* * *

Raven sat stoically in the T-Ship. John offered to fly alone and Kid Flash ran. It was the original five, speeding through the air to see what was wrong with their home.

Raven's tempered almost flared. Who dared mess with their home?

She thought back to Nevermore after glancing at the determined look of the green changeling near her.

_"So it's obvious the feud has ended." Raven began, "Care to explain why?" _She remembered actually being interested in how things were settled.

_Love smiled and bubbled. "Sure, thing!" _The look of bliss etched on her loving form did intrigue her.

_Eying the girl, Raven sat down near her and Love's explanation began._ She closed her eyes and sighed, replaying the event.

"_You see, Rage was really upset, and Knowledge was frustrated, you know, keeping them all in check? And Brave, well, she was getting annoyed, because she thought Beast-Boy was brave to come back and go against John." Raven had sighed, Love always had elaborate tales._

"_And once we finalized that John's the bad guy, Anger was…well, angry!" Love had giggled. "And I was all, 'See? I was right! John is not the one!' and Anger…well, I'd rather not repeat it. But, man! She was crazy! So Brave came in and was all, 'He's obviously not the one for us! A traitor like his is a coward! He's not brave at all!' And Anger was upset, because, me and Brave ganged up on her, you know? But then, it got kinda heated. Especially when BB admitted he left because he was afraid…therefore, we became anti-John. Of course, you know who got all upset. I mean, even Happy and Timid were uncomfortable with John, come on!" Love had rolled her eyes and paused to take a breath._

_Raven nodded. "So then, how _is_ Confused?"_

_Love pouted. "Well, if you only care about that," she hugged her infamous (throughout Nevermore, at least) Beast-Boy plush, "She's still confused. What else?"_

_Raven glared. Love had made it sound like something big had happened. "About what?"_

"_Well, she's agreed to settle on Beast-Boy—like she had a choice—but now is confused about what to do. I'm all for admitting, but that's a problem. Anyway, my work is done! Who was right? Love! Who finds a way? Love!" Love giggled._

Raven glared, recalling the last to sentences of Love's to be the contorted lyrics of Lion King 2's song. She hated to admit it, but she remembered the movie from babysitting Melvin, Timmy and Teether.

"Titans, we're nearing Jump." Robin's voice informed them.

Raven nodded before thinking back to Nevermore. Confused always seemed to be a problem, huh? She sighed.

Meanwhile, Cyborg eyed his team from the back. If someone was hacking to tower…his grip on the controls tightened. It was like Blood all over, wasn't it? His mind drifted to John, who was flying next to them. John had all the information for Robin's communicator and it was all linked back to the tower, their HQ. It was his signature tech, too. He made a subconscious note to encrypt his technology more.

This whole thing was more than he bargained for.

* * *

Jinx looked around, slowly backing away from the static erupting from the computers. She was actually freaked out.

_It's only that idiot_, Jinx told herself, _The freaky control guy…what was his name? He carried around some remote to be in 'control'. Oh well, he was a freak. That's what freaks do. Freaky things…_ Jinx glared. She wasn't even funny.

"Wally…what's taking so long?" Jinx muttered. Normally, she stayed cool and calm, but she wasn't much of a technological person. That was Gizmo's thing. She sighed, thinking of Gizmo.

Then she panicked. What if it was his doing? Was the H.I.V.E. coming for her? Blood and Brain sort of teamed up last time…she means, her team—well, she was included back then—but they saw her betray them…

She looked up, determination in her eyes. It didn't matter who it was. It was her job as a Titan to protect and defend. And that was exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

"So…what did our friend, Kid Flash, say exactly?" Starfire asked in the T-Ship.

"Someone's attacking the tower." Robin said plainly.

"Not physically," Cyborg added, "They have control over the tower, but through the tech. _My_ tech."

"How did someone hack it? Even I have trouble with it sometimes, and I fight based off of gadgets and technology." Robin hissed.

The purple, green and robotic members shared a look. They all understood.

"I…I found a communicator in John's bag. It was your old one, Rob." Beast-Boy admitted.

Robin seemed to be stunned, then angry. "And how long have you known?"

"What?"

"I'm sure you found this information our earlier and discussed it amongst the three of you. What happened to team?" Robin accused.

"Beast-Boy found it before our last meeting. There was a notepad, too. Cyborg discerned that it held the secrets of his technology. He seemed to take it apart and record how to…" She struggled for the right word.

"How it functioned." Cyborg stated. "I was going to bring it up when we met up, but I was afraid John would be snooping around."

Robin grit his teeth and controlled himself. "Right."

"I'm sure when we next met Raven, Beast-Boy and Cyborg were going to inform us." Starfire said genuinely.

"Either way, that piles more evidence against him. But it's useless!" Beast-Boy growled.

"He's right." Robin muttered. "We don't have a motive or employer. I've actually suspected Brain, because of what Cyborg found."

"Robin may be right." Starfire nodded, adding her input. "These issues Beast-Boy has struggled with are…family-related. He used to be with the Doom Patrol, was he not? Their main enemy is the Brain, right?"

Everyone seemed to agree.

"Personally, I've suspected Blood. Why else would someone try to find my technology? He's the main suspect in that aspect." Cyborg said, grimly.

"But nothing adds up with the necklace." Raven stated, a little uncomfortable about bringing that up.

"So put that piece of evidence on hold. Let's say that was his own idea, not incorporated into his employer's plan. He seems like the perfect mercenary." Robin stated.

"So Blood and Brain?" Beast-Boy reiterated.

"It appears so." Robin shrugged.

"But the necklace…it just…something doesn't feel right." Beast-Boy said, aggravated.

"I can't explain it either." Cyborg said. "But this technology bit doesn't sit well with me."

"Me either." Robin said.

The team then saw the tower coming up ahead.

"If our home is controlled by the technology that is being manipulated," Starfire began, "How will we enter?"

Robin smirked. "Simple. I have a hatch. I figured if the power ever died or something, we'd need an exit or entrance. It seems it's paid off."

"Hey! You put in some hole without me knowing?" Cyborg exclaimed, comically.

"Yup." Robin said.

Pulling up and landing on the roof, John and the Titans huddled around a small hatch like thing. It was a square trap door, with some crazy lock. They all watched Robin do some pretty complex stuff that they would never assume would be for a manual lock. They had to admit, though, the thing blended into the roof pretty well. None of them had noticed it before.

They had all discussed this before exiting the T-Ship. And it worked in their favor.

They were initially worried about John discovering their way into the tower. But the locks proved to be a worthy challenge. Either way, they figured a) if he was that desperate to enter, he'd crash through one of the many windows, b) he would never get through the locks or c) if he managed to get through, it would finalize that he was out to get them.

Okay, so maybe 'C' was stupid, because they already knew it was him. But hey, positive, right?

Kid Flash had vibrated through the tower to quickly get to Jinx, and the team entered, prepared to face whatever was infiltrating their tower, all with different thoughts.

Cyborg: Well, he was angry and worried about his tech.

Robin: He was excited. Why wouldn't he be? He was overconfident, although he was determined to take down whoever this was that was causing his team this stress.

Starfire: Righteous fury. That was in Star's head. She was ready to fight. And there was a pinch of unbridled joy in there for her flight.

Raven: Many, many things ran through her mind. In fact, there are too many to state. Maybe apprehension is the best way to describe it all. Yeah, we'll stick with that.

Beast-Boy: Well, he wasn't apprehensive, for say, but he wasn't particularly happy. He was impatient if anything, wondering how this would all end.

But they all shared one thought, the one same expression ran through their minds, even if it wasn't said:

TITANS, GO!

* * *

**Alright, that wraps up this chapter!**

**I know the end was lame, but I couldn't think up some inspirational, satisfying, quote/thought. So, I thought their catchphrase was appropriate! **

**Hope you don't regret reading! The ending is close! I'm trying to put in a twist for the end and have an idea. Hopefully that didn't ruin the twist...**

**Oh well, please review! It makes me happy to get feedback! Come back soon...although I guess that sort of depends on me, huh?**

**Well, bye!**

**(Beast-Boy: Jeez, and people were happy when I lost my mouth in _Fractured_.  
Me: Heyyy!)**

**PS! Before the other Titans gang up on me... I was thinking of updating the summary of the story. I don't feel like it gives enough of an idea of what happens...does it? Comment with your thoughts! Okay, I'm done. Bye!  
**


	34. The Beginnings

**Hello, world! ...or the population currently reading this...**

**Anyway, I don't really like this new set up of FanFiction, like, they changed the Account layout or whatever...you get my point.**

**So, it's ironic 'cause most of my chaps are pretty short and this is relatively wrong considering I have two projects, two reports, one final, one final test (don't know the difference between a final and a 'final test') and other homework to be finishing...**

**BUT! My reasoning is that I got home from school and decided to just browse through FanFic for a lil and read some stories, but I just read through the comments/reviews I got and was so overjoyed! I can't thank you all enough for the feedback! The reviews are wonderful and inspired me to bang this out! Who needs grades? Right? ...Right?**

**Bottom line, I hope you enjoy this. And please don't pay attention to the mistakes. I've noticed that when I type I sometimes don't even type the right word. I actually went to an eye doctor because I was having trouble seeing close up, but apparently it's because I'm on the computer too much... Either way, enjoy the chapter!**

**PS, what's up with Lady Gaga's most recent songs? I've never particularly been a fan but some of her music was good. Lately, though, her new songs are about...religion I guess? At least that's what I think... Judas and this new Mary song. She has nice rhythms beats, I just wonder where she's coming from with these lyrics...  
**

* * *

"Alright, splitting up would be stupid, we work best in a team." Robin stated. "Therefore, we should create a formation. We don't know what's going on, but whoever is messing where our tech is smart."

"Not that smart." Cyborg muttered.

Robin shot him a look.

"What? What idiot would hack us so blatantly? Did they really think we wouldn't notice when we lost control of our tower?" Cyborg rolled her eyes, angry.

"Maybe they didn't know we had anyone here. As far as the public is concerned, we're in LA." Raven said.

"But crime rates have remained stable. KF and Jinx have been looking out for Jump." Robin reminded.

The teens stood under the hatch Robin had installed, jumping through and entering the tower. John was there, too.

"None of that matters now," John said, "The tower is being infiltrated and Kid Flash and Jinx are in here somewhere."

Robin eyed John. "Everything matters." He told him. "It's usually the littlest things that are used against you." Everyone seemed to notice there was a hidden meaning.

"Anyway," Beast-Boy said, "let's get moving."

Everyone nodded, agreeing.

"I'll be in front," Robin said. "Star, I want you flying overhead with Raven. John, I want you directly behind us, then Cyborg, then Beast-Boy."

John smirked to Beast-Boy as he aligned himself with Robin. Cyborg was about to tell Beast-Boy something, but remembered John's sensitive hearing and kept his mouth in a line.

"Alright, Titans, let's go." Robin said as they moved off.

Five minutes in, Beast-Boy spoke up. "Shouldn't we move…faster? They're infiltrating our tech. They're not physically here."

Robin stopped moving. "Well…I don't want anyone jumping out if they're hiding—"

"But String Bean has a point. If we plan on trying to trace back what's hacking us, we have to move fast, it's been about an hour and a half since this happened." Cyborg said.

Robin sighed. "Right. Cyborg, you take Beast-Boy and John. Raven and Star, you come with me. If you find anything or get to a keypad you can access, get to work. I'll do the same."

They all nodded and split up, quickly moving through the tower. Robin, Starfire and Raven headed for the Living Room/Main Ops Room. He and the girls moved quickly to access and help Kid Flash and Jinx. Meanwhile, Cy, BB and John followed Cyborg through the darker parts of the tower.

"Dude, like, where are we going?" Beast-Boy asked, looking around.

"Security room." Cyborg answered grimly.

"What? Isn't the main computer in the living room?" Beast-Boy asked.

"Yeah." Cyborg continued heading in the same direction.

"So…" Beast-Boy encouraged.

"_So_, it has a lot of the mainframe tech there. But the security room specializes in the Titans' security. It had tech, records, instructions—"

"You made instructions for your own security?" Beast-Boy asked, staring at him.

Cyborg sighed. "_Yes, _BB, I made instructions. If something happened to me, do you think _you_ can work this?"

Beast-Boy looked down. "…No…"

"Exactly. So everything is in there." Then Cyborg realized John was there...listening...

Oh snap. **[A/N: THAT'S SO RAVEN!]**

* * *

Robin, Starfire and Raven made it to the Main Ops Room to see Jinx and Kid Flash staring at the computer screen that was fried.

"What happened!" Robin asked, running over.

"I swear it wasn't me!" Jinx shouted. "It just exploded! Static appeared and acted up and then it blew up!" She cried.

Just as she finished, the row of small computers exploded and Robin rushed over. "No!" He growled, helpless to stop what was happening.

"What the hell!" Kid Flash shouted, more computer debris flying around.

"They're stopping us from having any chance at tracking them back! The computers are self-destructing!" Robin explained.

"Do—do you think it's Gizmo? Jinx asked, covering her face from the pieces of the computers.

"She's right, he's a possibility. Remember his goal to defeat Cyborg? This is Cyborg's tech." Raven pointed out, protecting herself in her black aura.

Suddenly, Robin began destroying the computers that hadn't exploded, urging Kid Flash to help him with his speed.

"What the—are you crazy, bro?" Wally shouted.

"Do it!" Robin demanded.

Wally shrugged before destroying the other computers, the girls shocked at what Robin was doing.

"Are you okay, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah…" Robin seemed to calm down. "I'd rather destroy the information, I have written records, that way we beat whoever is hacking to it. They'd steal what we know and destroy the computer in the end, so I'd rather cut our losses."

Raven and Jinx just nodded, Jinx joking to herself that he's a mental case, as Starfire looked around. "I don't think Cyborg will appreciate your…loss cutting…"

Robin ignored the statement and turned to Jinx. "So what exactly happened, now?"

* * *

"Crud! Those snot-brains ruined the computers! Now I can't get anything else!" A certain voice whined.

Dark eyes opened on a brooding face, one glowing a deep red. "Very well. Store the information you do have and leave."

"What? Hey, you can't keep me in the dark about this crud! I hacked those pit-sniffers and I'm going to—" He was cut off by a small explosion of red at his feet.

"I suggest you don't test me. I will amuse you in allowing you a part of the Titans' demise, however, for now…get. Out." The dark voice said.

Eyes narrowed and arms crossed, a reply was heard. "Fine." Storming out, he added a muttered, "Ya old barf-smelling hairball…"

* * *

Cyborg was panicking. How could he be such an idiot! He was the one on people's backs and _he_—of all people—slipped up. Then, a different plan came to mind.

Turning down another hall, Cyborg went down two flights of stairs, making sure he still looked determined and angry. Then, he went through many different hallways, taking numerous turns and unnecessary paths.

Finally dead, Beast-Boy turned to him. "Dude! Do you even know where you're going?"

John cut in, too, "I'm sure he knows…" He lamely defended, "You know I'm not a complainer, Cy, but seriously, what was going through your head when you built the tower? Why would your _security room_ be in such a remote and deserted area?"

"Uh, because it's for _security_. I don't want someone entering. I told y'all before, it has instructions for everything." He stressed.

Both brothers sighing, the trio continued down the hallway until they entered a room. It was dark and stingy, but when Cyborg pulled a small chain, a little light bulb came on.

"Seriously, this is the security room?" Beast-Boy and John said at the same time, momentarily forgetting their differences.

"Yup," Cyborg grinned. He whipped out a small laptop he remembered leaving in the room a while ago and plugged it into himself, turning it on and making it look like he was working.

"So…what does it say?" John asked.

"It _says_ that—"

"Cyborg, the hacking stopped." Robin voice was suddenly heard from Cyborg's built in communicator.

"Yup, that's what this says." Cyborg nodded.

"What the…where _are_ you, Cyborg?" Robin asked.

Cyborg panicked again and laughed. "The security room, I'll show it to ya sometimes, Rob. Anyway, got to go, talk to you in the living room, see ya!" He shut off his communicator, meeting the stares of Beast-Boy and John.

* * *

Robin muttered, "But I've been to the security room and I helped design it. He was in some old storage closet…" talking to himself.

* * *

Regaining his cool, Cyborg quickly downloaded fake information about the Titans onto the laptop. "Look, y'all, I know this is a Spartan room, but it's like my room. Bare except for my charger. This controls most of the tower, but I need to go get something my workshop. I want to tweak my programming a little so this won't be repeated. John, do you think you could stay here and watch this? I need BB to help me get through the tower."

"I guess…but I thought the tower was normal again." John said.

"I can't be sure. If I enter the wrong access code or if it's been changed and I enter it wrong too many times, the tower will lock down." He lied. "I'm leaving the computer on for you to monitor." _Hook._ "You'll have complete access to everything so I'm counting on you to watch over everything while I get my stuff." _Line._ "I'll be a while since we're pretty far in, will you do it? You'll have to wait all alone with the computer." _And sinker_.

"Sure." John nodded eagerly. "Take your time, man, I don't think the hackers will try again."

Cyborg nodded. Of course.

Motioning to Beast-Boy to follow, he made it up one floor before turning to him. "Alright, let's go." He told BB.

"Go where, I don't even know why we're in this hallway. Your workshop is downstairs and we're going up." Beast-Boy complained.

"Come _on_, Grass Stain. Don't tell me you didn't notice." Cyborg sighed.

"Notice what? My traitor-brother being left alone in the security room because _you_ let him?" Beast-Boy accused.

Cyborg face-palmed. "Do you really think I'm an idiot! That's not even the security room! Do you think a room of technology created by _moi_ would be so…so…simplistic and plain! Anyway, I didn't want him to go to the real room, so I ditched him there. Now we gotta head to the real one and retrace whoever hacked us."

Beast-Boy brightened. "Oooh! That makes sense! Alright, let's go. Say, what did you put on that computer then?"

Cyborg grinned. "False access codes, misleading blueprints of the tower and whatnot."

Beast-Boy smirked. "Then what are we waiting for?"

The duo made their way to the real security room fairly quickly and while Beast-Boy looked around impressed by the detail of the room, Cyborg began typing away at five different computers at once.

Then, he reconnected to Robin, instructing Beast-Boy to 'frickin' chill out and sit [his] green-ass down.' And Beast-Boy, with a glare and droopy ears, complied.

"Alright, Rob, sorry 'bout before. I led John to a fake room and gave him a computer with fake shit. If he tries anything, we'll have concrete evidence leading back to him that he can't deny because the access codes will be those fake ones. Anyway, whoever hacked us was good, but not that good." Cyborg said.

"Good idea. I kinda destroyed all of the computers here to stop them from gathering further intel." Robin said casually.

The sound of Cyborg's fingers flying across multiple keyboards came to a sudden halt. "…YOU DID WHAT! YOU FOUR FOOT, CHEAP-HAIR-GEL-USING, PIECE OF— MY BABIES, ROB! YOU DESTROYED THEM!" He spazzed.

Robin sweat-dropped before glaring. "Look, it was the only thing we could do. They were exploding on their own and I figure we were cutting our losses."

Now Cyborg was pissed. Sighing, he continued typing, sniffling to show his disapproval.

"I wanted to tell you that now we're heading to our rooms. We're checking out to see if anything was tampered with." Robin said. "I'm personally heading to the evidence room."

"Wait, why would you split up? What happened to team formation?" Beast-Boy asked.

"Star has headed to her room, but Raven's room is by the evidence room, so we're here together. Besides, Kid Flash offered to stay behind and watch the Main Ops room and Jinx accompanied Star." Robin said. "It may seem like a stretch, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. For all we know, the infiltrator could physically be here and this whole hacking thing was his front."

"I would have sensed him." Raven pointed out from next to Robin.

"He may have already left." Robin reminded.

Cyborg nodded. "That's true. This lasted pretty long just to be hacking someone. I mean, an hour and a half?"

"Who knows what they were looking for? Remember, we have encrypted our most important files with infinite and hard fire walls." Robin shrugged.

"That's true, my work is the best!" Cyborg smiled.

Robin and Beast-Boy rolled their eyes. "Anyway, I was thinking of possible motives behind the hacking. Other than being a cover up for a theft or something and besides finding information, this could be to lure us back to the tower."

"But I thought we agreed we were more vulnerable in LA," Beast-Boy said.

"True, but remember last time? Our enemies were after all of us Titans. By sending a distress call from the tower rather than LA, a) we'd be found faster and b) our enemies would just pick off our allies as they arrived." Robin said.

Everyone let it sink it, all frustrated with their current dilemma.

"Speaking of which, before we split, we tried to contact other members through their honorary communicators. We couldn't get through." Robin informed.

"You think the whole system was hacked and crashed?" Cyborg asked.

"No, our communicators work and so do Wally's and Jinx's. They have honorary communicators." Robin shook his head.

Suddenly, Raven called out, "Hey, I sense John moving through the tower…he's heading up stairs…"

Cyborg and Beast-Boy froze. Shit, was he on to them?

"Alright, Titans—" Robing began.

Then, everything went dark.

All power was lost.

The Titans were separated from each other. That meant more vulnerability. They were more than capable of holding their own, but worked most efficiently as a team. And someone knew that.

Beast-Boy and Cyborg turned to each other, stunned and receiving light only from Cyborg's built in flash light.

"Do you think their attack has begun?" Beast-Boy panicked.

"I…I don't know." Cyborg looked around.

It eerie darkness and silence fell upon them.

"But Raven said John was on the move…" Beast-Boy whispered. "That has to mean something…"

"I know." Cyborg nodded. "We have to stay cool, BB. I don't think they're attacking…not yet."

"Then…"

"You know, I've been thinking. Blood and Brain combined, ya know? They were our top suspects and Blood has my tech while Brain has a big drive for ruining us." Cyborg seemed to be in thought.

"Like the Brotherhood is back together?" Beast-Boy asked.

"Nah, I don't think so. I think their new team would be small and efficient. They'd have an elite team, maybe with a few lackeys for the front line. Think about it. Maybe that's who John's working for." Cyborg said.

"So what now, then?" Beast-Boy asked. "We can't just sit here and discuss it."

"I know, man, but if we know more we're more up to par. Robin said that the others weren't answering. They could be picking us off…but that would be too similar to last time." Cyborg said.

Suddenly, Cyborg snapped his fingers. "No, man! They're going to lure everyone here! Robin was right! While I was looking through everything, I saw messages to and from us and honorary members, and we've all been in LA for a while. The honorary titans wouldn't know that. I didn't think much of it and skimmed by, my main focus on the hacker. But it makes sense. Someone else communicating with the other Titans? Who knows what they could have planned. Maybe I can pull it up on the computer in my arm."

Beast-Boy nodded. "Hurry, dude, we don't have much time and if you're right, we have to warn the others."

Cyborg began typing. "Right."

* * *

"So then you got it, too?" Bumble Bee asked, on a four way connection with the other three Teen Titan teams.

"Yeah, a distress signal maybe? It was really static filled." Hot Spot answered. "It'll take us a while to get there, being South of them and all, but we're definitely going to check it out."

"The others are packing now so we can head down, too. We're in the north, you know?" Argent nodded.

"Yeah, that's sort of why you're team is Titans _North_." Hot Spot rolled his eyes.

Argent glared at the screen.

"We are coming, as well." Bushido stated, glancing back over.

"Uh, no offense, Samurai boy, but you're team is, well…" Bumble Bee paused. "Let's put it this way, you're team consists of those kids and their bear."

"Their names are Melvin, Timmy, Teether and Bobby." Bushido informed her, not getting her point.

"Okay, and you guys make up Titans West. I'm not against you coming, but your, uh _teammates_, may hurt more than they'll help." Bumble Bee said.

"I can assure you that they are skilled enough to help against this threat. I have been training with them, too. They have grown." Bushido said solemnly.

Bumble Bee just remained silent.

"So let me get this straight, those original five sent out the same message to all of us. Titans North, South, East and West." Hot Spot crossed his arms. "Something big must be up if they want all of us. I mean, we're scattered all over. To ask us to just leave and assist them, to ask all of us…it has to be serious."

Bumble Bee nodded. "We recently watched their place for them. They had an issue with BB. Then we all were in LA. They mentioned something about a security leak." She told them.

"Maybe it got out of hand." Argent suggested.

"Either way, it doesn't matter. What matters is that they need." Hot Spot said. "What's today? Thursday…alright, well, we'll be there by tomorrow." He said.

"Okay, well, since we're all coming from far away, let's all get there by tomorrow." Bee decided.

"This whole thing better not turn out to be a cock up." Argent sighed.

Everyone froze, aside from Bushido.

"A what?" Bee asked cautiously, while Hot Spot stared at the screen she was on.

"A cock up…a mistake? It's British slang that I've picked up." Argent said innocently and confused.

Hot Spot just shook his head. "Whatever, let's just meet there tomorrow. Bushido, since you're near them anyway, just be sure to get there tomorrow. Then we'll see."

They all nodded before signing off and going to meet with their teams.

* * *

"So you plan to rid of these main Titans and then lure their ally teams there…?" The aforementioned Dark Man asked.

"Pre-cise-ly. This plan is per-fect-ly cal-cu-lated. We failed by a-lert-ing them pre-vi-ous-ly by pick-ing them off one by one, but now, we will just lure them all here." A robotic voice responded.

"Have you considered how we may not be able to take them all together? I'm sure they've had contact with each other."

"If we suc-ceed in dis-pos-ing of the Teen Ti-tans main team, we can sure-ly re-move the oth-ers." The robotic voice confirmed, an ace of his sleeve.

The other man sighed, his one eye glinting in the dark. He'd cross this imbecile once he rid of the Titans for him. His plan was simple and precise. Hiring an inside man was his best idea yet, and by putting that inside man under his partner's instructions, he'd cut off all loose ends by destroying his partner's team in general. Then he and his team would come out on top.

They would win.

They would conquer.

* * *

**Okie dokes! That's done! Nine pages, woo-hoo!**

**So I'm not sure if I'm dragging the finale battle or rushing it on...I mean, there are already 33 chapters, and this makes 34. But I guess we won't find out 'til the next chapter!  
**

**And to clear up any confusion:**

**1) Apparently, there are Titans North, West and South as well as East. North is assumed to be from Canada or simply North America, South is assumed to be from Florida or Mexico and West is near the main Titans. I believe they were introduced in the _Teen Titans Go! _which is the comic series that I unfortunately don't keep up with. If you want to know more, I'd suggest this sight: .com/wiki/Honorary_Titan#Team_Titans because it's where I learned about them from. I don't know if the full site link is there, when I uploaded this everything got screwed up so I fixed it but can't guarantee that everything is right...  
**

**2) The whole Argent's 'cock up' slang...well, I know she's from New Zealand and wanted to just throw in a bit of her natural slang, but I couldn't find anything for a mistake, except for the British 'cock up'. Sorry if it's incorrect but I couldn't really think of what else to do and was pretty set on the idea. I'm having doubts now but I don't think it's a big deal.**

**I believe that's it as far as my 'author's notes' go.**

**But I do have another thing. I was looking through my old little pieces of writing that I wrote out of boredom, and came across one of my ideas for the finale or ending of this fic. I'm posting it here just to see an initial reaction as to what I have in mind. I want to to be action-packed [dramatic?] and I want to to have a twist. I also want it to bring the story in a full circle and tie everything together so no loose ends are left.**

**Here's the 'preview' :**

_"You're gambling away everything you have?"_

_"No. I've already gambled away everything I had."_

_"That's not true and you know it."_

_"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm stronger than you. I'm your big brother. I'll end this battle. _That_ will determine this _gamble_."_

_"Stronger…you know, John, I'm beginning to think that you don't even know the meaning of strong. Strong…it's not discarding all emotion. It's embracing those emotions and protecting those bonds. That's strong."_

_"I'm not the one who ran away, am I, Gar?"_

_"But I came back."_

**Yes, it's very bare and in drabble form. It's obviously between Beast-Boy and John, and I'm pretty positivo (Barry Munday reference) you can figure out who's who. Gar is the first one to speak and the last and their dialogue alternates.**_  
_

**And the whole "But I came back" is to be read...well, not in those questioning voices people use when they're making up excuses or are in denial, but more of an 'I had an epiphany and am confident about what I say in this dramatic, calm, confident voice'. Of course, I'm going to spruce it up with more detail, description and whatnot, but this is just what was in my head. **

**So please review with your comments, thoughts, concerns and everything! Thanks for reading!  
**


	35. Decisions Decided

**Good...evening...? Yeah, it's around 10:30 PM here, so it's a goodnight, but hey, I'm going to say 'good evening' otherwise I'll feel like I'm bidding you goodnight as in sleeping...**

**Bottom line, I've gotten another chapter banged out 'cause Summer Vacay '11 is here! Finally! Seriously, when I went to private school we ended earlier in June, but public schools end pretty late, huh?**

**I just got back from my cousin's graduation party and let me tell you how awkward it was. Seriously, we used to be close when we were little and whatnot, but now that we're all older, we rarely talk and just being near each other is weird...or maybe it's just us. The reason I tell you this is because my other cousin, who is closer to me in age, and I have somewhat of a rivalry going on...it's hard to explain but we're nice face-to-face, but don't like each other when we're not together...don't know how else to describe it. Bottom line, it prompted me to pick up on the Changeling Bros who are nice face-to-face but don't like each other secretly.  
**

**So, I hope this chapter is satisfying and helps build up to the end! Can't wait to give this story some closure! And it's definitely going to be soon! Enjoy the chappie!**

* * *

Beast-Boy and Cyborg walked carefully through the hallways. Their eyes darted this way and that, wandering around until they could reach the stairs. They needed to reach the Common Room and they already knew that John was on the move.

Beast-Boy was grim and looked straight ahead, his ears perked for any sound. Cyborg had his light on and the two finally found the stairs.

As they were heading up, Beast-Boy froze. He heard footsteps and defined them as John's. How he grew to resent his brother…

"Dude, he's coming." Beast-Boy said.

Cyborg glanced around. "Let's wait him out. Better confront him hear than closer to the others."

"But isn't that like letting him picking us off?" Beast-Boy asked, his voice lowered so quietly, knowing John had sensitive hearing.

"Remember what I said about luring the others?" Cyborg said quietly.

Beast-Boy nodded.

"Well, I don't think he's going to attack." Cyborg finished.

Beast-Boy nodded again, his head turning. The pair waited. Beast-Boy listened to the soft footsteps until they were right outside the door. Turning to Cyborg, he gave him a pointed look.

Cyborg understood and they both pretended to be walking up the stairs, and turned the moment John entered the stairway behind him.

"Yo!" Cyborg called out, acting relieved. "The power's out man, we were on our way to find you!"

John was skeptical, but acted enthusiastic. "Yeah, I know! I left your computer there, sorry, but I was worried and decided to try to find everyone."

Beast-Boy was silent as Cyborg continued. "Yeah, I think one of the wires underground got stripped and water got to them. I'll be able to do a scan later, but for now, I think we should head back to the Main Ops Room, Common Room, whatever you want to call it."

Beast-Boy watched as he let Cyborg lie straight to John's face. He couldn't believe his own brother would do such a thing.

"So, uh, let's go!" Beast-Boy said as he laughed awkwardly, continuing up the stairs.

"After you," Cyborg grinned as he let John walk between himself and Beast-Boy.

Obliging, the three walked up the stairs, tense.

* * *

Robin looked around, pacing and aggravated. "This is all ridiculous! Let's just wipe John out now. Then we can worry about whoever is infiltrating." He sighed.

Starfire looked upset and solemn, but didn't say anything.

Then, updating them, Raven spoke. "Cyborg, John and Beast-Boy are all together. They seem to be heading here." She told them.

Kid Flash and Jinx stood near each other, both watching.

"Look, I think Bird-Brain's right, here." Jinx said suddenly.

"What?" Robin turned to her, stunned.

"You know it's him." She said pointedly. "I don't understand why you're letting him collect more intel or allowing him to believe he is. Either way, hold him hostage or something. You're not getting anything more out of him. He's made that much clear."

Robin looked at her skeptically.

"Look, I know I'm not the person who you want to be hearing this from, but you have to listen. Remember, I led my own team once and we were pretty successful, if I do say so myself," She said with a smirk before looking directly at Robin, serious again. "If this was HIVE FIVE, I'd hold pretty boy and interrogate him. I'd do _something_ and try to stop this."

No one said anything, and Jinx spoke again. "Listen, we all don't _think_ he's doing anything, but he very well could have an ace up his sleeve."

Robin nodded. "I…I just feel like there's a better strategy." He said.

"Yeah, but here's the thing. We don't have that much time. Think about it, you were all heading to your rooms to look for anything out of the ordinary. With the power out, you were all forced to return here. We don't have the time to strategize. You either have the plan or you don't." Jinx said.

Robin looked around in the dark. Jinx and Starfire had their hands engulfed in their energy, providing light. The Main Ops room was eerie and calm. The smashed computers sat there silently. The city was far off and the lights were the only thing they saw of it.

Robin looked out the window. He saw the city and he thought of his friends behind him. He vowed to protect the innocent, to protect those he cared about… He couldn't do it if he was…erm, dead…

Suddenly, he remembered his parents dying. He remembered seeing them fall, watching as they collided with the ground, hitting it with such a ferocious thud, the impact killing them. **[A/N: I'm talking Dick Grasyon here, people…]** He remembered the rage. He remembered how he hated the circus owner. He knew that Zucco was angry, but didn't throw the boss out. He hoped that by compensating, he'd be given more time. But Zucco got his own act. He cut the ropes. Robin blinked. He had been hoping that by letting John stay, he could get more from him. Maybe figure it all out. **[1]**

But he couldn't.

He wasn't taking the risk. He wasn't going to let this idiot ruin his team. He built this team from the ground up. Now they had to sneak around the Blue-Bastard to investigate? Hell to the no.

He turned to the team, a new interest in the case. "Alright. We're taking John down. We're eliminating him now. I doubt his employer will care what happens to him, so we can't even keep him to evoke a trade of some sort. Therefore, he holds no value to us, unless he talks. Therefore, we're going to capture and detain him. Raven, keep updating us and inform us when they turn the corner to the hall. Then, we strike."

The present Titans turned to him, grinning—yes, Raven gave a small, teeny tiny smile—at the authority and confidence in his voice. Their leader had been stressed lately and they were glad to see him back to his regular self. Nodding, they stood, ready to jump.

* * *

Beast-Boy, John and Cyborg walked calmly to the Main Ops Room. Beast-Boy stopped himself from glancing at his brother, a cluster of emotions pent up. He knew a battle was nearing, John ready to attack, and he couldn't stand it. They were family, shouldn't that have meant something?

Scowling, Beast-Boy thought of Raven. If they all survived this—considering what he and Cyborg were expecting—he would have to confront her. Darkly, he thought to himself, _Well, there's the silver lining to being defeated._ Not confronting Raven? She would probably murder him anyway. Then, his thoughts stuttered. When did he start becoming so negative and afraid?

Beast-Boy glanced quickly at John. He knew he never wanted to let John influence him, and he thought he had been defying him, when he realized. He realized that he was mistaken. He let John drive him out of the tower. Out of the Titans. He let John destroy his self-image, his confidence. He let John drown himself in his own emotions.

But he was the optimist. He was the one who made the jokes; made people laugh. He was the one who refused to eat animals because he knew how it was wrong; because he himself was kind in that sense, empathetic. He was the one who always tried to cheer people up, no matter how depressed he felt. He was the one who would do anything for his friends.

He was Beast-Boy.

He _is_ Beast-Boy.

And he was done pretending that his relationship with John was fine. He was done dismissing it as sibling rivalry.

_John is the loser. He's sunk so low, _Beast-Boy told himself. No matter what Beast-Boy did, he'd compensate. No matter what the consequences, he'd face them. But John was the one who was the loser, the coward. Beast-Boy may have been the one who ran away, but he knew he was wrong; he fixed his mistake as best as he could.

John acted like Beast-Boy was living in John's world. He made Beast-Boy feel like a little pawn in life. But in truth, John was the pawn. He was the one being played by his employer.

Sneaking a last look to John, the trio rounded the corner to the hallway of the Main Ops Room. But this time, Beast-Boy didn't feel envy of his older brother. He didn't envy anything. He was disgusted with himself for ever having envied his brother since their reunion.

He didn't look at him and see his big brother. He didn't look at him and see his hero. He didn't look at him and see hope.

He looked at him and saw a betrayal. He looked at him and saw a backstabber. He looked at him and saw debauchery.

The Main Ops Room was maybe 15-20 meters away. The tower _was_ long. And Beast-Boy thought back to when he was young, when his family was still one.

"_John, why is your ice cream white? Brown is better, silly!" Five year old Gar cried, comparing his own cone to his brother's._

_Six year old John looked at his younger brother, shrugging. "I'm allergic to the brown. It's called chocolate. Mine is white 'cause its vanilla." _

_Gar's face took on a confused look, ignoring the African flies and African heat that melted his chocolate ice cream. Then, he ran off._

_John looked confused, not knowing where his little brother went. Suddenly, his little brother ran back a few minutes later but with vanilla ice cream._

"_What happened to your chocolate?" John asked._

"_Well, since you are awer-aller-algic to chocolate, I decided that I'm algic, too!" He said proudly. "I threw out my chocolate and asked Mama for the same type you have!"_

_John looked curious and touched. "Do you know what _allergic_ means, Gar?"_

_Gar shook his head, eating his new vanilla. "Nope!"_

"_It makes me sick when I eat it. You don't get sick when you eat chocolate. You shouldn't give up yours for me." John said. "Besides, I thought chocolate was better?" John smiled genuinely._

_Gar only laughed. "No way, John! Don't you know anything? White is better!"_

_John only smiled. Even though he was six, being raised as the son of two great scientists, he was quite intelligent for his age. He ruffled Gar's hair, "Thanks, little brother."_

_Laughing, Gar threw the ice cream at his brother before running off to their house. _

_Stunned, John let the ice cream drip down his face before running after Gar, smirking. He saw Gar near their mother and smirked as Gar waved._

"_Mama, hide me from John!" Gar cried dramatically._

_Smiling at her son, she turned to see John with vanilla ice cream dripping down his face. Noticing Gar's grinning face and John's own amusement, she raised an eyebrow. "Gar, would you tell Mama how come John's got vanilla on his face?"_

_Gar only laughed and his mother shouted. "Mark, dear, can you bring us a towel, please?"_

_Resigning, Gar ran over to John. "You look funny with white ice cream, maybe we should get blue ice cream! I bet you'd look better if you were blue! 'Cause you're not algic to blue, right, Mama?" Gar called to his mother. _

_Instead, his father replied, looking amused by his two sons as he walked towards them. "No, Gar, your brother isn't allergic to blue." He went over and wiped John's face for him._

_Grinning with his clean face, John spoke to Gar. "Well, I'll find some green ice cream and cover you in that! I bet you'd look better green!" He grinned._

_Gar scrunched his face. "Green?" He asked. "No! I have to be blue ice cream if you're blue ice cream! And everything here is green or brown!"_

_Their father laughed. "That's because this is Upper Lamumba, Gar."_

_Gar only shrugged._

"_Hey, Mark, look here, honey." Their mother said, ushering their father away to her work._

"_Coming, Marie," He nodded, leaving his boys._

_Gar looked to be thinking as he turned to his older brother. "I thought we were in Africa!" Gar said to John._

_John laughed. "We are! But Lamumba is _in _Africa, Gar!"_

"_So…are there still lions like there are in Africa!" Gar asked._

_John nodded, acting serious. "You betcha! And they'll gobble you up, Gar! Before you can even call for Mama or Papa, they'll eat you! And their babies will eat you! And their babies' babies will eat you!" He teased his brother._

_Alarmed, Gar cried out. "No! You'll save me, right, John?" He pleaded, his big round eyes staring at his brother as he hugged his legs._

_John smiled softly. "Of course, Gar. I'll protect you. I'll always protect you. 'Cause I'm your big brother, Gar, that's my job."_

_Gar smiled up to him. "And I'll protect you! I'm not your big brother, but I love you and I'll protect you, too, even if the lion would eat me, and the lion's babies, and the lion's babies' babies!"_

_John hugged his brother back, even though was a little taller due to being a year older, "And I love you, too."_

Beast-Boy blinked, his brows furrowed and his eyes focused on the floor. He had a million memories like those about him and his brother. He didn't understand what changed. His ears had drooped and he thought maybe tonight he could talk to John. He may have not seen hope for John, but he still had some left. He could hope enough for the both of them. Maybe he could try to work things out. Like he said, he wasn't John's _big_ brother, but he loved his and would protect him, even if the lion's babies' babies would eat him.

But then he realized he wouldn't have the chance.

Because just then, just as Cyborg opened the door manually and they entered the Main Ops Room, the other Titans attacked.

* * *

**Voila! Here it is! Chapter 34 of BB&BRO, as I call it when I save the files on my desktops since I'm too lazy to type it all...**

**Anyway, I wanted to nail a little of Gar/John sibling fluff (sorta, kinda) from when they were younger. And then, I thought to myself, how come the older sibling is always portrayed as the bad guy! Seriously, I'm the older of two and we're always the freakin' bullies! The younger one _allllllways_ is the victim. The only time the roles were reversed was in Avatar: The Last Airbender with Zuko and Azula. I mean, I'm clearly more capable than my sister in more than one way, but she's always the one stirring up trouble! GAH! I'M RANTING!**

**So, as for the [1], I wanted to give a little background. In another story I wrote with Robin, I did a flashback and someone reviewed that the flashback wasn't accurate, but it turned out that we were talking about different Robins. So...I took this excerpt from Titans Tower: Nightwing from .**

_The Grayson's Last Flight_

_The only child of the Flying Graysons, the star aerialists of Haly's Circus, Dick Grayson was trained in the family business and participated with them in the center ring by the time he was 12 years old. He had only just joined the act when his parents were killed by Gotham City mobster Tony Zucco, who was seeking to extort payment from the circus in his protection racket. The owner refused, and that night Dick watched in horror as his parents' high wire snapped, sending his parents hurtling to their deaths._

**Well, that's that. Please review! And constructive criticism is also welcomed! Thanks for reading!**

**PS! I got that Gar was from Upper Lamumba from , too! ...although I thought Lamumba was a person...**_  
_


	36. Turn of Events

**See, see? I'm updating mooooore! Yippee! I earned some brownie points, right? **

**Hahaha, here's to hoping! But anyway, I banged this out after having a headache and flipping through the channels. Lemme explain, I was sitting on an angle and the TV had a little glare, so when an elephant stomped through while I was on the NatGeo channel, it looked green. And I thought 'green elephant...BEAST-BOY!' Thus, here I am...Once again, feeling lost but now and then, I breath it in to let it go. And you don't know where you are now-alright, sorry, I'll stop. My sister had this show on ALL DAY and I blame it for my headache. For those who don't know, it's Victorious from Nick. Heh, anyway...**

**Enjoy the chapter, it's kinda long considering my norm... Have fun! PS. I noticed in the last chap I had 'hear' instead of 'here'. I apologize, and I obviously have problems. Also, I don't know why, but FF won't allow me to put 'dot coms' in and deletes them. The site is 'titanstower[dot]com'. **

**...Aaaaaaand, run along now!~  
**

* * *

Green star bolts, black magic, pink hexes, birdarangs and punches flew the moment the two changelings and half robot entered. A faint "Titans, go!" could be heard amidst the chaos.

John, Beast-Boy and Cyborg and moved for cover, and Cyborg and Beast-Boy saw John being attacked by the others. Stunned, they watched. The star bolts, magic and hexes lit up the dark, eerie room, and for Beast-Boy everything moved slowly, watching his brother take the attacks.

He noticed Cyborg and Robin share a look before Cyborg nodded. He brushed himself off before and his sonic canon became visible. Adding to the stream of attacks, Cyborg's sonic laser nailed John.

Beast-Boy watched, horrified. No, he was supposed to hash it all out! His ears were raised and his heightened senses heard it all.

"Beast-Boy, listen, we're—"

"Azarath, metrion—"

"Take this, blue-boy! I bring—"

"I apologize, John, but it is neither Earthly or Tameranean to—"

"—attacking John now! So come on!"

"—ZINTHOS!"

"—the bad luck!"

"—betray your friends!"

Only Cyborg and Kid Flash remained silent before Beast-Boy stood up and screamed, "WAIT!"

And all chaos seized. Star bolts remained glowing on the hands of an alien, black magic was frozen into the eyes and hands of a half demon, hexes were paused and still clenched within the hands of a sorceress, birdarangs were held in the hands of a human vigilante, legs were frozen stiff on a speedster, and a sonic canon seized fire.

John fell to his knees, clutching his sides in pain and Beast-Boy rushed in front of him, alarmed.

"Beast-Boy, move! What are you doing!" Robin shouted.

Beast-Boy glanced at his brothers, then his friends. "I…I…This wasn't a part of the plan! He's still my—I mean…" Beast-Boy's mind was panicking.

Everyone seemed stunned.

"I thought you accepted this." Raven stated.

Beast-Boy's eyes flashed to hers and pleaded.

"Look, String Bean, we knew it was coming to this. Plan or not, this is what it comes down to." Cyborg told him calmly.

No one noticed John peer up at them, eyes narrowed in pain and anger.

"Move it, Beast-Boy. This team had provided _me_ with a second chance and it's definitely taught me something. So you either move out of the way or I won't hesitate to take you down, too. I'm not letting your family issues get in the way." Jinx hissed. She was done with this. She may have been only a Titan, and Robing the leader, but that didn't mean she didn't know how to take charge or have the team's best interest in mind.

Beast-Boy just remained silent with clear vulnerability written on his face. He had agreed that John needed to be taken out and moments before realized that John wasn't his hero. But he also decided to try to work things out…they were still flesh and blood, right…?

Suddenly, Beast-Boy hissed. His back arched back and he let out a strangled groan as he sunk down into a heap on the floor.

"As touching as your efforts were, Gar, I can't let your petty friends take me in." John jeered. Suddenly, it seemed like he vanished.

Beast-Boy could only watch through a blurred vision, the pain overtaking his senses. He had to have been tasered or something. He had fallen on his side and was slightly curled, watching with remorse.

"What the hell!" Jinx cried, frustrated.

"Where'd he go?" Robin and Cyborg called out.

"It seems like John has…vanished into thin hair." Starfire said.

"Air, Star, he vanished into thin _air_." Kid Flash corrected.

Raven's eyes glowed. "No. He turned into a gnat. It's too dark to see much so as a gnat he can fly away."

"So he's still stuck in the tower? He should be too injured to escape and we seem to be having a power outage in this tower." Jinx stated.

"Not if he throws himself through a window or hides long enough to heal." Cyborg pointed out.

Then, Raven spoke up. "Speaking of healing…" They all turned to see Beast-Boy slip into unconsciousness.

"Beast-Boy!" Robin cried out, running to his friend.

They all surrounded the young green changeling, and the majority of them were aggravated and frustrated.

"Look," Robin pointed out, picking up a small device from where John had been with his gloved hand.

"What is it?" Jinx demanded.

"Uh…it looks like a Taser." Kid Flash said.

"No, man, it's something else. But it works like a Taser." Cyborg shook his head.

Starfire looked around the Main Ops Room. Not only were there damaged computers and such, not only was the room quite dark with the sun gone, not only was the room quiet minus their voices, but now, their walls were scarred with their attacks. Burnt and scathed were the walls from her star bolts, Raven's magic, Jinx's hexes, Cyborg's sonic blast, and the small drips of blood on the ground from the graze John must've gotten from Robin's birdarangs. **[A/N: Come on, unless Robin missed, he'd have to have drawn **_**some**_** blood. Nothing gory, though.]**

And the worst? Beast-Boy's limp body there. She knew he wasn't dead or anything, but the thought of him potentially being harmed by their powers? It definitely upset her. She wondered if he was willing to throw himself in front of John if they hadn't seized fire when Beast-Boy called out.

Maybe she hadn't understood it like they all thought. She was more than willing to fight Blackfire for the crown. But Beast-Boy still hoped for and tried to defend his brother. She had believed he'd accept that they'd attacked John.

Robin sighed. "Raven, Cyborg, can you guys take him to the medical rooms? Maybe you can work some of the machines, Cy, and Raven, can you please try to heal him? I mean, the 'Taser' knocked him out on impact…"

Nodding, the two designated Titans stood straight from hunching over their friend.

Cyborg turned to her. "Should I lift him? Can I move him?"

She just stared. "I'll carry him with my magic. He curled back when he was hit, so it may hurt him if he's moved." She looked down at hearing the own concern in her voice.

Nodding, Cyborg opened the Main Ops door and the two and their unconscious companion. The silence between them was somewhat comfortable and they made their way to medical room.

Meanwhile, Robin, Starfire, Kid Flash and Jinx stayed in the Main Ops Room. Robin was angry, Starfire worried, Kid Flash concerned but slightly indifferent and Jinx annoyed.

"Now what?" Jinx demanded.

"Look, John can be anywhere, let's look for him. He's probably limited to the tower." Robin told them.

Starfire and Kid Flash remained quiet in the background, as two leaders—one former and the other current—spoke. They seemed to understand something.

"Look, Robin. You need to make a decision right now. Can Beast-Boy handle this?" Jinx asked.

"What?" Robin looked to her, stunned.

"From what I gather, this looked like a sibling rivalry in the beginning, but now is obviously much more. Therefore, it doesn't affect only Beast-Boy, but the Titans as a whole. _So_, my point is; can Beast-Boy handle this? You just saw what happened. We had John, but Beast-Boy gave him room to escape." Jinx stated.

Robin paused. "As much as I want to accuse you of questioning my authority," Robin sighed, "You're right."

The other two looked between Jinx and Robin, waiting for what came next.

"So?" Jinx prodded him, watching him closely with her arms crossed.

Robin looked back to her and glanced back out at the city, "Well,"

* * *

"_Go faster, John! Gosh, you're so slow!" A seven year old Gar held back his coughs._

"_Hey, don't cough into my neck!" John called over his shoulder._

_Gar ignored him and only tightened his grip. "You promised me a piggy-back ride! And you're going so slowly!"_

_John sighed. "You're getting heavy." He offered as an explanation._

_Gar ignored that statement, too. "Well, Papa and Mama are busy working, so let's play a game!" He cried out, hacking away again._

_Both brothers ignored the stares from the villagers and John set his brother down as they neared the small swing their father had put up for them. Gar stumbled over to the swing and sat down, staring at John expectantly._

_John walked over and began pushing his brother on the swing. He complied when Gar wanted to go higher or slower and just smiled when his brother squealed._

"_John?" Gar cried out as he flew up._

"_Hm?"_

"_What have Mama and Papa been working on? And why does Mama cry sometimes?" Gar asked._

_John almost got hit as Gar swung back, but pushed him just in time. He swallowed. "Remember what Mama and Papa said? You have a boo-boo, Gar."_

"_Oh! You mean my green boo-boo?" Gar asked._

_John looked at his brother, now green. "Yes." He had nodded before realizing Gar couldn't see him._

"_So that's why they're working?" Gar asked._

_Again, John nodded. "They're making an antidote—I mean, they're making medicine." He said, knowing his brother wouldn't understand completely what an antidote was._

"_But Mama already kissed my boo-boo! So it should be better soon!" Gar told him, trying to get off the swing._

_John went in front of him and kneeled by him as the swing stopped. "Yes, but this is a big boo-boo, Gar. It's called _Sakutia_."_

_Gar looked confused before looking upset. "So that big mean monkey gave me the boo-boo that makes me why Mama cries?"_

_John sighed. "Yes, the big mean monkey gave you the boo-boo, but you don't make Mama cry."_

_Gar looked upset. _

_Suddenly, John smiled to him. "Hey, Gar, how about we go catch some frogs? You know, like you like to do?" John hated the feeling of those slimy creatures in his hands, but it amused Gar, so why not?_

_Apparently, Gar realized, too. "But I thought you didn't like froggies?" _

_John grinned. "Says who? In fact, I betcha I can catch a whole lot more than you can!"_

_Gar glared and hopped off of the swing. "Nuh-ah!" He said, running to the pond._

_John knew he'd hear his mother's wrath for letting Gar wade through the pond after being bitten by a monkey, but hey, like he said, if it amused Gar, why not?_

Beast-Boy grunted on the medical bed, remembering the moment. Now he understood how John lied to spare him and forced himself to go into the pond to catch frogs for him. Heck, he even remembered Marie—his mother—glaring at John when they returned home sopping wet.

Then, a more peculiar memory came.

"_Mama!" Gar and John cried out. Their father was away working and researching and their mother had taken them for a walk. Gar was cured but still green and John was always by his side._

"_Stay back, boys," She said, slowly putting her hand up to them to symbolize them to stop._

"_But, Mom! We'll help you!" John cried, wanting to rush forward._

"_Mama!" Gar cried, worried._

_A deadly Black Mamba snake was advancing on Marie Logan and her boys were standing by, helplessly watching. Hissing, the snake moved forward and Marie flinched._

_Gar was on the verge of tears and John ran over and threw stones, furiously tugging his mother back hoping to have stunned the snake for a moment._

_Instead, son and mother tripped, falling back. And now the snake was angry._

_Panicking, Marie clutched her son and pushed him behind her as best as he could._

"_I'm sorry, Mama, I was just trying to help!" John said, scared even more._

_Just as the snake was ready to lunge, a green mongoose raced in front of said mother and son, startling every organism there. A green mongoose! It attacked the snake and caused it to slither off quickly, before turning back into a little green boy, turning back into Gar._

_He turned to his mother, who looked alarm, as well as John. They were frozen, but now instead of being worried by the snake, they were worried by Gar._

_Scared he hadn't properly saved them, Gar stumbled over to them._

"_Mama? Mama?" He called, trying to get a reaction._

"Mama? Mama?" Beast-Boy cried in his sleep, mumbling and reaching in front of him.

Raven's eyes flashed open and looked to Beast-Boy. Cyborg looked up, too. Raven had taken away the pain and they had been waiting for their friend to regain consciousness.

"Mama? What's wrong? The snake's gone, Mama." He murmured, his facial expression becoming confused.

Raven stood over him, not wanting to intrude into his mind.

"Beast-Boy? Wake up, your mom's not here…" She said, hoping he'd hear her.

"Mama—" He had grabbed Raven's face gently and seemed to be worried before his eyes snapped open on contact with Raven. "R-Raven?" He asked, drawing his hand back.

"We're here, String Bean." Cyborg said gently.

Beast-Boy looked between his friends. What had happened?

Then, he remembered.

"You healed me?" He asked Raven, who nodded. "Thanks." He smiled.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked.

He nodded, his mind flickering to his older memories. "I'm fine, but…where's John?"

His friends turned to look at him, solemn.

"Well…see…you let him get away."

* * *

**Oooh, and there I end it! Seriously, because I have no life-crap, that made me remember a party I'm supposed to RSVP for by today-but as I was saying, I was bored 'cause ONE STORY was updated on my Fave Stories list and I was hoping others were. So I decided not to be a hypocrite and write and update!**

**I feel like there wasn't much of a...plot (is that the word I'm looking for?)...to this chapter, but it's still quite long.**

**Yes, so I leave you with two BB memories, an escapee named John, a hanging decision of Robin's, a worried Starfire and the last statement leading into BB's reaction! Sweet!**

**PLLLLEEEEASE REVIEW! See? I put it in caps to show how much I want 'em! Please do comment with suggestions, concerns, thoughts! Although I already know my grammatical skills suck duck butt, if you'd like to point them out, well, fine by me(: REVIEWW! **


	37. Reflections

**Yes, yes, I'm back. Sure one could easily describe me as worst-writer-ever****-because-she-never-updates. But in my (poor) defense, I've had such a block with this story. And especially because it's nearing the end, I don't want to write something that just turns people off.**

**A lot has been happening, but I think it's all for a reason, and it's helped me write, I believe...I mean, we are who we are because of what we experience, and I think I touched up a little upon that in this chapter.**

**BUT! I don't want to be all sentimental and boring...therefore, because I take forever and ever to update, let me just give you a summary of what has happened; The Titan's main tower was hacked, so Wally ran to LA to inform them all. The Titan's return to their HQ to find it under attack-electronically. They have no control over the tower and Robin breaks the computers in effort to stop the hacking-and it works. Cy, BB, and John head to the 'Security Room' during this to try to find out what's happening, but Cy leads them to some storage closet so that he doesn't expose the real Security Room to John, who has been established as the leak (a while ago...). Cy uploads false information and intelligence to an old computer and tells John he and BB need to get something, so guard the computer [which would have access to the Tower's entire networking]. John does and BB and Cy head to the real Security Room. Then, uh-oh, the power goes out. They couldn't control any electronic/technical aspect of their tower before, and they're now in complete darkness. Long story short, Cy and BB decide to head back to the Main Ops Room, where Jinx, KF, Star, & Robin are, when they run into John. The three of them act like none of them know what's going on, and they enter the Main Ops Room, where the other Titans attack John on arrival [they had decided they couldn't risk him threatening the team anymore]. BB flips out, despite his previous revelation that John IS bad, and tells them to stop. Everybody freezes, stunned by BB's outburst, and John 'tasers' BB and escapes as a gnat. Everybody is frustrated as BB passes out, and Robin orders Cy & Raven to take him to the medical wing, in hopes that Cy can boot up some machines and Rae can heal BB. They oblige and Jinx basically demands that Robin decides if BB is fit to partake in the mission and if he can handle it. Robin is forced to decide and BB wakes up. He sees Cy & Rae but wonders where John went. We're then left with BB discovering that he let John escape. And during all this, the other Titan teams get a 'distress call' and agree to meet up at the Titans' HQ the next day, so today is the day before the next day, get it?  
**

**Woo~ Now, on to the next chapter...!**

**PS: I know there's probably going to be some grammar/spelling error but it's 12:30AM and I don't feel like going through this with a fine-tooth comb and just want to get this out there. I mean, I did it on Word so I don't think there are any major errors. *Sigh* Please look pass the errors and enjooooooy the chapter!  
**

* * *

A blue changeling clutched his side. With one eye closed in pain and teeth ground together, he slid himself further back and against a wall. His breathing was ragged but he was able to silence it enough to hide.

The darkness successfully engulfed the blue changeling, only showing his glinting eyes in the silent tower.

"Damn..." He hissed to himself, adjusting his position. "That fly escape idea was on the spur of the moment—definitely not my best."

He sighed. This whole plan was becoming a big screw up in his eyes. His baby brother had his life carved out and was undoubtedly happy. How touching.

"Shit, I almost forgot about Raven's empathy. She'll find me in no time." John growled before sighing again.

John looked around, his eyes narrowed. How much of a fool did he come across as? Did they really think he was that stupid? Didn't he drop enough damn clues? Make enough slip-ups?

"Doesn't matter, anyway," He muttered. "If I pull through this shit, I'll get paid. Hn, but then what? I was never very materialistic, was I?"

He smirked at his own situation. He leaned back against the wall, looking up into the nothingness. He couldn't even remember why he took the stupid gig in the first place. No, that was a lie, he remembered. He remembered everything.

* * *

"Look, maybe Raven can track him down, right?" Cyborg looked to Raven hopefully.

After a moment of silence following the revelation of John escaping, Cyborg took the initiative to get things back on track.

Beast-Boy sat on the medical cot with his knees hauled up and hugged against his chest. His green ears drooped and hung limp at the sides of his head. His chin rested upon his knees and his eyes were downcast.

Raven glanced away from Cyborg. "I…can't." She answered. "I haven't meditated in a while. I'm kind of foggy."

Okay, so it wasn't a complete lie. She _couldn't_ track down John, but only because all she could sense was Beast-Boy's misery. Why did he have to act so modest! She wouldn't have minded an outraged Beast-Boy, angered at his own actions or something. But this quiet, humble, constantly apologizing Beast-Boy was bothering her. It was making her _worry for_ and be _concerned for_ and _pity_ him and feel _sympathetic_. That was not Raven's thing.

"What!" Cyborg cried, before composing himself. "I mean…are you sure?"

Raven kept her eyes on the ground before gulping. "I…I can try." She resolved.

"Alright, then let's get going. BB's back and everyone else is in the Main Ops room. Once we get back there, we can get modify our plan and get moving." Cyborg said.

"You're surprisingly optimistic." Beast-Boy scowled.

Cyborg blinked. "What?"

"I mean…how come you guys haven't jumped on me yet! This is really eating me up! Not only did I run away and cause a _boat load_ of shit, but I just let our prime suspect and lead escape! Am I _that much_ of a freaking screw-up!" Beast-Boy growled, his eyes narrowing as he did.

"We already went over this BB." Cyborg said seriously. "We're your friends, whether you like it or not, we ain't gonna ditch you."

Raven watched them. This Beast-Boy made her feel more comfortable, which she realized was wrong. She shouldn't be comfortable when he was angry and awkward when he was upset. She growled to herself, but watched Beast-Boy nonetheless. Maybe it was because this Beast-Boy was loud, something that was shared with his usual personality. It didn't make her feel bad when she made remarks or comments.

"Friends? Do you know how many times I screwed you guys over? I'm horrible—"

"Fine, if you're going to be that way, look at it like this; we're teammates. That means friends or not, we're there to fight side by side and have each other's backs." Cyborg clarified. "I said it before and I'll say it again, I'm not happy about what you did, but I can't change it, and it's something I can live with. So let's move on and get going."

Beast-Boy glanced to Raven. His previous shame and awkwardness around her had gone as he eyed her, but he still had a certain gentleness about him. "Do you agree with him?"

Raven looked at him sternly, before nodding slightly. "Yes."

Beast-Boy sighed. "Alright."

* * *

"So we shall…split up?" Starfire asked, looking at a dejected Robin.

Said hero nodded. "John could be anywhere. This tower is meant to keep things both out and _in_. Their lockdown works both ways."

Jinx crossed her arms. "This tower is also huge. Splitting up is one thing, but do we know who's going where?" She asked.

The tower was desolate and quiet, void of its usual bright energy.

Robin sighed. "I know this tower like the back of my hand. KF should be able to take the most floors with his speed. I want Jinx and Starfire together, though. You saw John still pretty capable even after taking our beating."

"But, what about you, Robin?" Starfire asked.

Jinx watched him, at first upset by her being paired with the alien girl. However, after Robin pointed out how well John took their blows, she clamped her mouth shut.

"Don't worry about me." Robin said grimly.

He turned around, his cape swishing behind him as he looked out at the city he vowed to protect. He had bigger fish to fry. He needed to get his priorities straight. He mentally reviewed his immediate teammates.

First was Starfire, who stood there with him, looking out to the same city he did. But even though she looked at the same thing, did she see what he saw? Her innocence was what made her a little slower to grasp certain things than the others—it was harder for her to come to terms with certain things. But it was what made her a great leader. In a sense, her innocence made her quite black and white. You were either good or bad. If you were gray, your circumstances would push you into the borders of black or white.

But that was just it. She related to Beast-Boy because of Blackfire. Robin could see it plain as day. Just because every believed he was blind to love doesn't mean he was _blinded_ by love, too. Her decisiveness was impacted by this, because she knew that as bad as John was, he was family—to Beast-Boy at least. She'd never hurt Blackfire intentionally if she didn't have to. She didn't expect Beast-Boy to intentionally hurt John if he could help it, either.

Therefore, Starfire couldn't offer anything but insight on this.

And Robin didn't need insight.

Second was Raven, the only other female in his immediate team. As apathetic as Raven was, she was the most empathetic; her, the apathetic empathetic—the irony. Although Robin cared for her too—as he did with all his teammates—he knew she was a mess at the moment. He didn't mean to think of her and judge her so harshly, but he knew how she worked. Or, he had a very keen, good grasp on how her mind functioned, at the very least. The entire 'fling,' if you will, with John unscrewed a few screws, and the whole thing with Beast-Boy left her a little fragile.

Even if Robin wanted to hope her anger and rage at being betrayed by John—you know, like the wrath of a woman scorned—he couldn't. That thought was immediately shut down by the fact that she had to keep her emotions under check at all times. Period. End of story.

So, Raven could only offer her powers—just as anyone else.

And as appreciated and useful as her powers were, they weren't what Robin was looking for.

Next was Beast-Boy, one of the bigger players in this entire thing. Beast-Boy potentially knew John inside and out. They grew up together, clearly, as they were brothers. But could Robin rely solely on that? He knew of Beast-Boy's past; as a child, Garfield contracted Sakutia by being bitten by a green monkey, but then was saved by his parents, who used an untested serum on him. The serum has the unintended effect of turning his skin and hair green and granted him the ability to metamorphose into any animal of his choice. His parents later died in a boating accident, which, to this day, Beast-Boy believes he could have prevented. After he is saved from two kidnappers that beat him and force him to use his powers to help them in their crimes, Beast-Boy was left under the care of a court-appointed guardian, the despicable Nicholas Galtry. As Beast-Boy entered his teens, Galtry realized that his embezzlement from the estate would be exposed when Beast-Boy reached maturity and took control of his inheritance, so he plotted to kill Beast-Boy. The various villains he hired to kill Beast-Boy were impeded by the Doom Patrol. DP member Rita and her husband, DP associate Steve Dayton, eventually exposed his embezzling to the courts and adopted Beast-Boy themselves. In the interim, he allied himself with the superhero team, wearing one of their uniforms (with the addition of a full-head purple mask) and took the name Beast Boy. Of course, after all that, he became a Titan. **[1]**

Robin scowled, thinking of all his friend had been through. The best part was that Robin hadn't even suffered that much and he wasn't as care-free as Beast-Boy. Beast-Boy acted like nothing fazed him or troubled him, and aside from Raven, may have had the most troubling past of them all.

But now, with his brother as his opponent—which led Robin to wonder how John and Gar were separated in the first place—could Beast-Boy's happy-go-lucky attitude help them, or would it hurt them? They all saw how Beast-Boy stopped them from ending John's status as a threat right then and there. Beast-Boy was compassionate, which was always admirable…

But again, Robin wasn't looking for compassion.

Finally, Robin's mind reached his last teammate; Cyborg. The most technologically advanced member of their team, Cyborg seemed to understand John's plans. Cyborg was also very rational. While Robin liked to tell himself he was level-headed and in control, he was more stubborn and more inclined to lose him temper. Cyborg was the most logical and calm member they had, and he knew how to let loose.

As far as Robin was concerned, the little team within the team consisted of Raven, Beast-Boy, and Cyborg. While Beast-Boy and Raven were a part of the team, the brain behind it was Cyborg. Of course, none of this was meant to degrade the brains of Raven and Beast-Boy, however, the fact that every piece of evidence was given to be analyzed by Cyborg easily appointed him the so-called leader of the team. The necklace, notes, communicator…all of it was analyzed by Cyborg.

That meant Cyborg had the most knowledge. He knew the most and was therefore the most likely to be able to piece everything together…or at least provide Robin with the information to.

Thus, Robin found was he was looking for—and Cyborg could offer it.

"Well, are we getting to it?" A voice interrupted Robin from his thoughts.

He turned to see Jinx standing impatiently.

"Jinx is right. We do not have much time." Starfire said, floating over towards Jinx.

"I know. Kid, you take the entire bottom half of the tower. I know you can do it." Robin told KF, who looked ecstatic to be assigned such a task.

"You can count on me!" Kid Flash nodded, determined.

"Alright, Star, Jinx, you two take the rest." Robin said.

Both girls immediately looked at him, confused.

"Wait…what? We're taking the rest?" Jinx asked. "As far as this world is concerned, two halves make a whole. Yet, as I'm sure you can see, there are three teams, me and Starfire, you, and Kid Flash." Jinx held up her fingers as she listed the teams.

"I know." Robin said.

"Then—"

"Look, you guys have to trust me. There's something I need to do." Robin said dismissively.

After a short silence, the other three nodded. "Fine."

Robin walked forward, eying all of them. "Good, then you know what to do. Titans…go."

The three titans took off after sending their leader a worried look. They all knew Robin and how he was Mr. Macho, and they hoped he wasn't going in over his head.

* * *

"To-morr-ow, the oth-er Ti-tans should a-rrive at the Ti-tan Head-quart-ers." The mechanical, robotic voice said, his eyes watching a screen filled with images of multiple heroes.

"Yes, they will." agreed the Dark Man, his red eye glowing. "Might I ask how you plan on executing your plan to annihilate them all?" His human lazily glanced at his partner.

The robotic one turned to face the dark one. "Have we not dis-cussed such mat-ters?"

The Dark Man scoffed. "Well, according to my sources, there are already seven Titans in the tower. Yet, I feel you underestimate them," His thoughts flashed to a certain blue 'cyborg' on the team, "I've gained quite a bit of information on the team. They've improved since the last…encounter."

"What are you try-ing to say?" The robotic one asked.

"Why, I'm not _trying_ to say anything." The Dark Man responded. "Only, might I observe that you seem to be interested in a _particular_ Titan?"

The robotic one paused. "The change-ling proved to ov-er-come us last time."

The Dark Man raised an eyebrow. "Yes, he did. However, by utilizing his own brother against him, you successfully helped weaken the team."

"That is cor-rect. But you seem quite ob-sessed with a-noth-er Ti-tan."

"Obsessed, you call it? No, I am merely interested in him. You see, I'd stolen his blueprints and, as you can see, molded myself into a greater half-mechanical-half-human form. Nonetheless, the boy managed to retrieve the blueprints. Of course, that is no problem for my photographic memory; however, he has since updated his technology, advancing it. I only wish to be up to par."

"I do not com-pre-hend why you do not a-ppre-ci-ate your hu-man form."

"You don't need to. Though, I will say it's not that I'm unappreciative, it's more so that I'm interested in evolving into something better. Soon, I will be," He paused, seeming to remember whom he was talking to. "Well…time will tell."

And as successful as the two masterminds were at crippling the Titans, their partnership was mutilated the moment it began—revenge its foundation and greed and corruption at its core.

* * *

**Alright, alright, I know it's not THAT long, but I hope it's satisfying...I'm sick and tired and sleepy and yawn. Lol.**

**Okay, so as for the '[1]' in there, I got the part from _As a child...the name Beast-Boy_ from Wikipedia, my ultra-reliable force. Don't shoot me if it doesn't agree with what you know, please. Bottom line, since this _is_ about Beast-Boy, I gave a short summary of his life...so far.**

**In summary, John is injured and in hiding (somewhere in the Tower). I'll be honest, I'm iffy on the whole BB's reaction part, or in general, the entire medical wing scene with Cy, BB, and Rae. I wanted to put a little more of their thoughts in the chapter rather than zip-lining through what's happening. While it didn't give us much info, I hoped it just showed how they're...coping... As happy-go-lucky as BB is, he has to feel SOME remorse, but because he is happy-go-lucky, it was a little difficult for me to express him with such negative feelings, if you're following. If you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know~~~~ Anyway, moving on, back in the Main Ops Room, the other 4 plan for what's to come. Robin basically starts to feel (or what I was trying to get across) like he needs to do something more. After contemplating, he decides to seek out Cyborg so that he can come to some sort of conclusion. Aaaand, as for the 'robotic one' and 'Dark Man,' well, they're sitting back and watching, all while making sure they end up the sole victor of this all. (And as for the 'Dark Man's' photographic memory, that was from Wiki, too. Please tell me you know who they are or have some idea.**

**Well, that's it for now! Getting back on track with this! Please review with thoughts, comments, questions, or concerns! TTFN. (Tigger...) (-_-")  
**


	38. What!

**Yeah, yeah, I'm back. It's my Spring Break and I'm still cramming. Life doesn't let up, does it? But no matter! It's literally been eating at me that it's been forever since I've updated to the point where I deprive myself of FanFic because of my own slacking**. **But now I've decided to really sit down and write more because you all deserve so much better and I really am grateful to those of you who have really just stuck around and been there for me and the story!**

**I know it's overdone and cliche and you're sick of it, but it really is the fan-base, if you will, that keeps the story going! You guys are awesome!**

**So I'm done with my 'excuses,' because yes, I will own up: I've obviously done more than dragged my feet in updating.**

**Now, first things first. In this chapter, as the end is nearing, I've added a twist! Mwahahaha! Yay! Also, because, ahem, as previously stated, I know I'm an unworthy author who really doesn't update often, so if you need a quick summary of what's going on because, I know, it happens, you get sick of reading because you just don't even remember what's occurring anymore, please refer to the previous chapter in which I've outlined what had happened to that point. Regarding the last chapter itself, at the end of it, I have another summary there encompassing what entailed.**

**And if you're still reading my rantings like the good, kind, readers, (that you all are), well, I'll shut up so you can read! (: PLEASE ENJOY!** **(...this music while your party is reached. JK. It's not like I'm not put on hold and then left to wait...)**

* * *

Two female girls walked cautiously throughout the darkened tower. The slightest sound was enough for them both to jump. They were apprehensive and subconsciously on high alert—ready for anything. They were only able to rely on each other in the once lively tower at the moment. Kid Flash was casing the bottom half of the tower while Robin sought after his own plan.

Starfire's eyes glowed green as she floated alongside Jinx, holding her one arm up with a controlled starbolt providing light for the two. The sorceress next to her stalked along, her cat-like pink eyes roaming the halls, anticipating the possibilities.

The silence between the two was somewhat comfortable.

Until it shattered.

Crying out because of the sudden attack, Starfire's head hit the wall as she crashed into it. The starbolt in her hand went out and she looked up, confused.

There had been a sharp kick administered to her side, resulting in her current position. And there was only one person who could have done so. Her eyes relit and her hands fisted as she glowered.

And that person loomed over her, ready to finish her off.

* * *

The trio consisting of a cyborg, changeling, and half-demon moved stealthily through the halls. They had opted to return to the Main Ops Room in hopes of regrouping with the other Titans. A flashlight protruding from Cyborg's shoulder provided their only mean of light.

Walking in a row, they all held grim looks upon their faces. There was no doubt that they were all prepared for any turn of events.

Raven periodically threw sideways glances at Beast-Boy, admiring and yet worried by the serious, determined look worn by him. Her fingers twitched. Something made her want to reach for his hand, if only to show that she was there for him.

She tried to come to peace with her feelings for him. He hadn't given her any reason to doubt the sincerity behind his feelings. They could all point fingers and say Beast-Boy ran away, but she didn't doubt that fact that she was guilty, too.

And in an odd way, it made sense. She may have never sat down and taken a course describing love nor had she ever previously experienced the feeling—whether in a familial way or romantic way, whether loving someone or being _in_ love with someone—but she had a firm grasp on the subject.

She had slowly been introduced to the emotion over the past few years.

She may not have been given the unconditional love a child would receive by their parents from day one. She may not have been raised with support and encouragement. Hell, she may not have ever tried to experience the emotion. But through baby steps—and in her own unique way—she had grown accustomed to it, almost paralleling and creating a shadow of what that child would have experienced.

Because the Titans were her family; their origins may have differed, of course, but it was the truth. They earned each other's respect, bonding and loving each other as a family would. She was sure they trusted each other more than any family would. They staked their lives in each other's hands as a career choice.

And so the concept of being romantically in love was only logical to come next, just as it would be with any other normal person. She'd read enough about it. And from what she'd gathered, being in love was like becoming one in a spiritual sense. Something she'd need faith to accept.

Therefore, whatever Beast-Boy faced, she would face. Whatever was placed upon him was placed upon her. And she was more than willing to face and take whatever he had.

And it ironically fit into their current situation. Whatever they did, they'd do together.

Sure, it was Beast-Boy who physically left the Titans. That's why many looked at him as the spark that began this entire episode. But in truth, Raven had part. Easily, so did the others. But she was the other main component, the other main variable in this equation.

She had pushed Beast-Boy away and practically slapped him by foolishly becoming interested in his own brother. She had heavily helped and impacted his decision to leave.

So it was on her.

And thus, they'd face the music together.

Was she excluding many other variables? Of course. But those didn't matter anymore. Not when she and Beast-Boy were together.

Then, her thoughts were broken by Cyborg. She glanced at her teammate and friend as he concocted a new plan.

"Did y'all hear that?" He asked seriously, his face concentrating as if waiting for another sound.

"Hear what?" Raven responded tentatively, looking behind them for any sign of danger.

"I…I think I did." Beast-Boy said, his eyes narrowed in focus and his ears strained. "It…almost sounded like Starfire, didn't it?" He turned to Cyborg.

Cyborg nodded once, looking around as if to determine the direction the sound came from.

"I didn't hear it." Raven told them, worried for her friend.

"It was almost like she had been attacked…" Beast-Boy said, his eyes widening as he looked to his friends.

Cyborg turned swiftly and then back to the direction they were heading in. They were approaching a crossroads in the halls. But the cry seemed to come from above them.

"My systems register it as coming from one or two floors above us." Cyborg stated, grateful he wasn't reliant upon a constant source of electricity.

"Well, this floor has the Main Ops Room on it, so that must mean she left the room." Raven said.

Cyborg nodded. "I'll go check. You two need to head to the Main Ops Room and find the others to regroup and plan."

Raven was silent and Beast-Boy shook his head. "Are you crazy, man? You don't know who's where or what's what."

Cyborg looked directly at him. "Look, we can't ignore it but we can't risk not meeting up with the others. We're going to have to split up."

Raven stepped in. "But Beast-Boy's right," She didn't miss the way he glanced at her with a look of shock and the slightest twitch of a smile before quickly looking back to Cyborg, "It's too dangerous right now."

"But—"

"Do you honestly think we'd let you go alone?" Beast-Boy demanded.

Cyborg sighed. "Fine, then you two go. My system can't sync up with the Tower since it's down anyhow, so I can't locate her. With your senses, BB, and Raven's empathy, you guys should find her quickly. That way you two will be together rather than solo. I'll keep heading to the Main Ops Room. That will at least let you guys know what course I'll take and have taken if something happens."

Raven and Beast-Boy openly shared a glance. Cyborg was right. There was no way they could turn a blind eye. His plan was strategic. If he'd go to the Main Ops Room, there'd be no question as to where he'd be at all times since they all knew how to get there. God forbid anything happened to him, they'd have more of an idea as to where what went wrong. That was good since he'd be alone. Raven and Beast-Boy could effectively locate Starfire and if anything should happen to them, they'd have each other's backs.

"Alright," Raven said, agreeing.

"Be careful, dude." Beast-Boy told Cyborg.

Cyborg nodded. "You, too."

* * *

Birdarang in hand just in case, Robin continued on his way to find Cyborg. He didn't believe Cyborg and the others would have been anywhere but the medical room. He hoped Beast-Boy was healed, too.

It was hitting the middle of night and Robin had _that_ feeling. That feeling being the one you get when you know something's going down. And it worked two ways: One, it was comforting to know this was all coming to an end. Two, what did that 'end' entail?

He tried to push aside his fears and worries, but it was difficult. Being the leader also meant having that undeniable feeling of responsibility for everyone you lead that came along with it.

He'd been walking for an estimated eight minutes now, and he was reaching the midway point from the Main Ops Room to the medical room.

Just as he was about to round the corner, he saw a beam of light heading in his direction. _There was no way John managed to find some flashlight in the tower, right…? _Robin wondered, mentally preparing himself for battle.

* * *

Starfire looked up in shock at her attacker, who stood over her, smiling.

Jinx only watched her, talking herself through the entire time. _Come on, Jinx, you only have one shot at this…one chance…_

"Jinx," Starfire said, not hiding her confusion. "What is the meaning of this?"

Starfire continued to allow the starbolts to glow on her hands, ready at a moment's notice. Jinx let out a cold laugh.

"Really? Is that even a question?" Jinx responded cruelly.

When the innocent alien girl wasn't paying her mind, Jinx had struck out and kicked her, _hard_. Now, looming over her victim, Jinx grinned as her hexes sparked on her hands.

"But, I thought—"

"See, that's the problem with you Titans. You think too much. In fact, that's all you ever do. You think and think and think…but you never act. What good has that done?" Jinx said carelessly.

"But were you not previously assisting Robin in helping us?" Starfire asked, unwilling to fight the girl she believed had reformed.

"Again, gullible." Jinx said. "Now I have a proposition, Star,"

Starfire hesitated, allowing the sorceress to continue.

"You let me go and we don't fight." Jinx stated simply.

Starfire's glowing eyes seemed to grow ferocious, "I will not let you harm my friends!"

Jinx laughed again. "Harm? I just need to escape."

"Yes, and then you will harm us." Starfire said, stating the truth. "You will return to try to defeat us. And I won't let you!"

Jinx sighed pitifully. "Well, I'll admit I anticipated this."

Starfire let out a warrior cry as she lunged at Jinx, attacking. Nimbly ducking and dodging, Jinx held her own as the two girls clashed.

Wheeling her arms as she whipped starbolt after starbolt at Jinx whilst blocking the onslaught of hexes coming her way, Starfire began to shoot from her eyes, as well.

Starfire started, "I will not permit you to injure my friends!"

"Permit? Who said I asked for permission?" Jinx said, before pulling out a Taser of her own and promptly sticking Starfire with it.

The alien girl didn't understand the device or its capabilities until she felt a powerful shock run through her body and shuddered, collapsing on the ground.

* * *

Sidling along the wall and pausing at the corner, Robin refrained from doing a corner cover and instead waited. He used to the light as a method to judge the distance of the on comer. The brighter the light, the closer the, er, target?

Robin had no light or tell-tale signs that would signify his presence. See, there was a faint orange glow emitted from the tiny emergency lights the Titans had at every intersection. They were _very_ faint—extremely faint, the reason being that the Titans should all know their way around the tower. There was no real furniture in the halls, so as long as you knew where to turn, you'd be smooth sailing.

The moment whoever-it-was rounded the corner, Robin attacked. Rushing the intruder, Robin promptly kicked said person in the head, making sure to land in a defensive position that would allow him to assess the situation before attacking again.

"What the—!" He heard an all too familiar voice cry as the person clutched his head. "Yo, Rob, you crazy! I know I took you out in Speed Racer but come on!"

"Cy-Cyborg?" Robin asked, suddenly running over to see if his teammate was alright. "I didn't know it was—"

Cyborg stood, shaking his head and letting out a breath. "Don't worry, it's cool. With everything that's happening, I don't blame you." Cyborg said, returning to his previously serious demeanor.

"I was just looking for you." Robin told him. "Where are Beast-Boy and Raven?"

Cyborg looked to him and raised an eyebrow. "I was about to ask you where everyone else is. We were heading back to the Main Ops Room when we heard something. Raven and Beast-Boy went to check it out and I was supposed to continue on."

"We split up. We decided we couldn't wait around—not with what's at stake." Robin explained.

"And you were looking for me?" Cyborg asked.

Robin nodded. "We need to sit down and map this all out, fast. I know you have knowledge from your own thing with Raven and Beast-Boy, and I have my intel. Together, I'm sure we could work through some of this."

Cyborg paused, thinking it through. "Okay, so then what now?"

Robin glanced behind them. "We head back to the Main Ops Room. It's where we'd all regroup anyway after we cleared the tower and Raven and Beast-Boy are probably going to head there once they case whatever you guys heard. It's only logical to plan there."

Cyborg nodded. "We can talk along the way."

* * *

"I think I see her!" Beast-Boy cried as he ran ahead to Starfire's unconscious figure, slumped against the wall.

Raven hovered over and knelt down besides Starfire's body alongside Beast-Boy.

"I wonder what happened." Beast-Boy said.

Raven examined the unconscious alien before looking to Beast-Boy, "She's pretty indestructible. Let me see if I can revive her quickly. Whatever happened couldn't have been too extreme, especially since we didn't hear anything."

Beast-Boy faced Raven and nodded encouragingly. For some reason, it meant a lot to Raven.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were glowing black. Chanting her mantra, Raven placed her hands over Starfire and went to work. Less than a minute later, Starfire's eyes snapped open and she sat up, looking around.

"Jinx!" She shouted.

Beast-Boy waved his hand in front of her face. "Hey, Star, it's just us. Are you okay?"

Starfire blinked a few times before swallowing and glancing between him and Raven. "Friends…have you not seen Jinx?"

Raven and Beast-Boy shared a confused look.

"Uh, no, we heard you and then came here. We didn't see anyone." Raven explained.

Starfire looked down, as if defeated.

"But tell us what happened." Raven told Starfire.

Starfire then looked back up to her friends before taking a breath. "Robin decided that we should split up to look for John," She said, gauging Beast-Boy's reaction, "Kid Flash took the bottom half of the tower, Robin went off on his own, and Jinx and I were assigned this portion. However, while we were walking, Jinx turned and attacked me. We fought and she stunned me with something…" Starfire admitted. "She had said she wanted to escape, although I do not know how."

Beast-Boy looked around now, surveying the halls lit by Raven and Starfire. It did look like a slight scuffle occurred.

"I apologize, she caught me off guard and I did not stop her." Starfire said, hanging her head.

Beast-Boy smiled to her, "Aw, come on, Star, no need to apologize. She had this planned."

Starfire looked to him gratefully before speaking again. "We were to regroup in the Main Ops Room should we complete our search." She told them.

Raven looked to Beast-Boy. "That's where we were heading anyway."

Beast-Boy nodded. "Why don't we just go there now? John or not, we now have Jinx somewhere to. She may have left, but we have to alert the others." He decided.

Nodding, the girls stood up alongside him and they made their way to the Main Ops Room, all while looking out for the two rogues.

* * *

"Gizmo! Mammoth! Billy! Wykkyd!" Jinx shouted, banging on the door of her once hideout. "Open up and lemme in! I'm back!"

Suddenly, Gizmo's face appeared on the small screen of the intercom. "Well, well, well, look who's come crawling back."

Jinx glared, crossing her arms. "Oh, shut it. Open the doors." She demanded.

Gizmo scoffed. "Who do you think you are? Why don't you run back to those goody Titans, or did they get sick of you, too?" Gizmo asked smugly.

Jinx sighed exasperatedly. "Seriously, Gizmo? Are you really so stupid to think I'd leave?"

Gizmo's eyes popped open and widened as he looked closer into the camera, causing his face to grow bigger in the screen. "Leave? You betrayed us!"

Jinx raised her eyebrows. "No, I was sent on a mission by Brother Blood."

Gizmo snorted, opening laughing in her face. "I didn't hear about no mission!"

Jinx kept calm. The night was black and dark and the air was chilly. She managed to escape the Titans' Tower and tracked down her old team. She could do this. The abandoned and desolate street only fitted the reduced standards the H.I.V.E. Five had fallen to. Those boys were nothing without her.

"First off, Gizmo, I know. It was secret so that they wouldn't find out. Secondly, since when does Blood tell us anything?" She asked, pointing out facts Gizmo was too smart to disregard.

Huffing, Gizmo seemed to cave. "Well, I guess that makes sense. The snot-brain did make me hack their systems and wouldn't tell me what for, so I guess something is up…" He paused, in thought.

Jinx waited patiently, knowing he was done.

Then, Gizmo raised an eyebrow. "Say, I know their systems are down. How did you manage to get out?" Gizmo asked.

Jinx only smirked in response. "Let me in first and I'll fill you guys in."

Suddenly, the screen went black and she heard a lock creak. She was in. She was back.

As she walked in, she couldn't help but feel a wave of nostalgia.

And it was, as they say, _home sweet home_.

* * *

**...AND THERE YOU HAVE IT, FOLKS, BOYS and GIRLS, YOU'VE JUST COMPLETED P90X!**

**...Okay, so you've read eight pages from my imagination...but still, it takes the same dedication and determination, Tony!**

**Bottom line, hope you enjoyed! Took me over an hour to gather this and type it out, so I hope it's worthy. I'm really excited to be finishing it up because a) you don't have to roll your eyes every time this gets updated after you get over your initial heart-attack because it's such a shock that I actually did update, and b) I'm really hoping I can hash out a big, interesting, end! Seriously, nothing pisses me off more than when an author writes this big hullabaloo story and then has the worst ending ever! I literally feel then like the entire story was a waste of my life.**

**But yeah, there you have it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU'RE ONLY TELLING ME WHAT AN ASSHOLE I AM FOR NOT UPDATING EVER~~~~ See? I embrace my flaws lol. Maybe not the best of them...**

**And to all of you who are religious, Happy Easter this Sunday! And to those Orthodox, Happy Palm Sunday and Happy Easter next Sunday! And Happy Belated Pass Over and everything and anything else you celebrate! And even if you don't celebrate these holidays, Happy 'I-Get-Spring-Break-Because-I'm-Cool-Like-That' to you all!**

**REVIEW ~:~ COMMENT ~:~ REVIEW ~:~ PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE ~:~ REVIEW ~:~ COMMENT ~:~ REVIEW  
**

**...DO IT OR I'LL KILL BEAST-BOY! MWAHAHAHAH!  
BB: YOU WOULDN'T AND YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, COPPER!****  
(I...am...clearly sleep deprived...or just plain delusional...it's 3AM, I'm going to bed...)**

**********REVIEW ~:~ COMMENT ~:~ REVIEW ~:~ PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE ~:~ REVIEW ~:~ COMMENT ~:~ REVIEW**


	39. That's It

**You know...I feel like the most appropriate greeting would be to 'poltergeist' it and just creepishly** **sheepishly say, "I'm baaaaaaaaackkk~~!"**

**But, yeah, whatever, I'm here. If you'd like a summary, well, it's the same way in the last Author's Note and the same summary as before. Psh, I know I referred to it before ultimately re-skimming the story to help weave it together...like a freaking basket-maker. (Yes, I read that online, but s'alright, I know you're JUDGING.) **

**Quick funny story? (That probably isn't funny...) I'm kind of supposed to be in the shower right now. But I didn't really work out like 'tis believed by my mother. So I am sitting in the bathroom with my laptop and the water running on ice cold. Yeah...okay, with that being said, because I just always have to put something of (no) interest up here...  
**

**There is no giant line thing on Word that transfers with the document once it's uploaded to FanFic, or none that I know of, so I usually screw around and put random things for page breaks. This time, I was actually proud. Why? Because I put 'some thought' into it and came up with "MERP. THIS IS THE MERPANATOR." And without fail read it in Doofenshmirtz's voice every time.  
**

**So, um, (unrealistically but damned-set-on-ly) I hope to finish the story by the end of the summer! I actually published this in '09. It's funny, because when I read the previous chapters, I can notice my own changes in my writing and stuff, which is cool. But then, I always have that "driu3biedb zOMG what the hell was I THINKING actually having the gall to upload this?" phase.  
**

**...I'm going to go put on my straight-jacket and take my meds now. You have fun reading the chapter. Ignore the errors, because I'm too stupid to notice them. Thanks.  
**

* * *

"You still could've let us know _somehow_." Gizmo whined as the H.I.V.E. Five gathered around Jinx while she told about her time with the Titans.

"Oh, please, it's your own fault. You walk around like you're all that, so I assumed you'd be smart enough to figure it out." Jinx said pitifully.

"You appeared with that fast snot-brain and let us freeze!" Gizmo cried back.

Jinx rolled her eyes. She sat upon a makeshift couch in the new hideout of the H.I.V.E. and she had to admit, Wally's place seemed really nice right then. But she pushed those thoughts aside as the other members scrutinized her. Her posture was regal as her legs were crossed, one arm back to support herself and keep herself upright, and the other draped over the opposite leg.

"So why should we let you back on our team?" Kyd Wykkyd asked apathetically, though his gaze was piercing.

"Yeah." "You betrayed us." "You e'er been frozen?" "Don't think so." "Whataya gotta say fer yerself there, missy?" "Huh?" The numerous clones of Billy Numerous babbled.

Growling irritably, Jinx glared at them all. "Simple." She smirked. "When I was with you guys, you weren't living in a _dump_." She hissed.

Gizmo scoffed, looking away and crossing his arms.

"Or have you boys been so lost without me that you've forgotten our usual standards?" Jinx grinned.

There was a dumfounded silence that blanketed the room while the members of the H.I.V.E. Five gaped at Jinx. They had to admit, they missed the feeling of at least nearing success before they were apprehended by the Titans.

"You're in."

* * *

The original Titans now paced the Main Ops Room. Once Kid Flash had discovered what happened with Jinx, he refused to believe she turned back. He had insisted upon finding her and vibrated through the Tower without a second thought. Meanwhile, the others were anxiously deep in thought.

"Alright. That's it." Beast-Boy said, standing up from the couch.

"Beast-Boy…?" Raven asked quietly as the others turned to look at him.

The place was dark. The city lights from Jump were twinkling, completely oblivious to everything that hung on the line. Dim faces could be made out in the dark, with the glow of the city, and it was just light enough for faint shadows to be cast.

Robin turned, his cape snapping behind him, as his one eye widened while he watched Beast-Boy. Cyborg looked up from his position. He was sitting on the couch with his arms on his knees, somewhat hunched over. Starfire was floating back and forth, unnerved by the entire situation. Raven was on the other of the couch, sitting calmly as her eyes widened, focused on Beast-Boy.

Beast-Boy took in a breath and sighed, his eyes closed before snapping open with a new determination. "Come on, we're the Teen Titans. We've never waited for trouble to find us! Whenever there was trouble, we found it. And we ended it! I know…" He paused. "I know I messed up. And I'm sorry, I really am. And I know that I could've handled this whole thing a lot better. But I didn't…"

Beast-Boy had trailed off, his fists clenched and his face looking off to the side, as if thinking, before he started again.

"But I'm here now. And we're together. And that's what counts, right? No matter how much I want to—no matter how much any of us want to—we can't change the past. But…but we can always change the future!" Beast-Boy looked at them all. "I mean, Robin, you fought off Slade when he tried to control you! And you, Starfire, you didn't let your sister enslave Tamaran and fought Grggle…whatever his name is! And Cy, when you went to the past and met that awesome barbarian chic and helped save her village! And Raven…_and Raven_, you defied your own fate, you proved the prophecy wrong. So…so, if we can all accomplish that…and we can do such amazing things…there's no reason we can't take down John and a few more baddies, am I right?" Beast-Boy asked, a small grin on his face and a hopeful look in his eyes.

Robin grinned. Starfire smiled. Cyborg laughed. And Raven smirked.

Beast-Boy was right.

"So, Rob, as our esteemed leader, you can take the stage." Beast-Boy waggled his eyebrows as he returned to the couch and Robin took his spot.

It was weird. No matter how dangerous or at risk they were, the Titans finally felt a sense of redemption. Almost like a new sense of hope. They'd been lethargic, in a way, with the entire situation. They hadn't given up, but they were never entirely there either. But now, reunited and back on the same page…well, it felt good. It felt right.

His fisted hand hitting his flat hand, Robin stood proud and firm in front of his team.

"Beast-Boy's right. We've been waiting. And we're not going to wait anymore. Cyborg and I spoke on our way here. We've cross-referenced what we individually know about the entire situation to the best of our abilities. You could say we ironed it out. We don't know if John is still in the Tower. Before we ran into you guys, Raven, Beast-Boy, and Cy, we'd planned to search the Tower. I was going to find you guys, Kid Flash was to take the bottom half, and Starfire and Jinx were searching the top. Due to Jinx's recent change of allegiance, the search of the top half of the Tower was compromised and aborted. Kid Flash completed his search of the bottom before taking off after Jinx. His search came up negative. That brings us here, now. But just because I'm leader doesn't mean I know everything. I think it's best to let Cyborg explain next. Cy?" Robin grinned to Cyborg, who smiled back, standing up.

Cyborg clapped his hands together, as if he was waiting for his food to come out or for some TV show to come on. There was a lighter glint in his eyes. "Thanks, Rob. Alright, y'all, let's get down to it. John is somewhere in the Tower."

Everyone gave a brief nod.

"And we're also in the Tower." Cyborg grew more serious. "It's almost morning, but not yet. The sunrise isn't for another couple of hours, so we'll need some light. The light we can make—starbolts, my flashlight, stuff like that—isn't enough. So here's the thing; I've got a back-up generator in the basement of the Tower. I'll have to see that it's still up and running and then reactivate it. But if we have the generator up, the Tower will be up, too. In the meantime, others will have to go after John. We can work out who goes wear, but that's the general idea."

Everyone nodded and Robin resumed speaking.

"Okay, you guys, let's split up. We'll break into two groups—I'd say three, but without KF here, we'd have to send someone alone—"

Beast-Boy cut him off. "No, let's do three."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Beast-Boy licked his lips and continued. "I volunteer to go alone. It'll be faster. We don't have much of a choice. We can't keep playing cat-and-mouse."

Robin sighed. "I don't feel comfortable with that."

"Nor do I." Starfire said.

Raven sat quietly. She wasn't _torn, _per say, but unsettled. Logically, Beast-Boy was right. If there were only two groups, with one team headed for the generator, the other would be left tirelessly searching for John. With two different 'groups,' since one was undoubtedly going to be alone if it was Beast-Boy (as Cyborg had to go to the generator himself), it'd be easier to find John.

Instead, Raven opted to give Beast-Boy a concerned look which he reciprocated before grinning at her confidently.

"Wait, here, you might feel more comfortable with these…" Cyborg got up and began shuffling around the Main Ops Room.

He ripped off a computer from the wall and the others gasped. Cyborg? Ruining his own technology?

"Are you crazy? Weren't you just yelling at me for destroying the computers before?" Robin shouted.

Cyborg turned his head over his right shoulder and glared. "First of all, I'm not crazy. Two, yes, I was—however, seeing as to how they're _already broken_ I have no qualms. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Cyborg returned to dismantling the computer monitor before digging around the gaping hole in the wall.

"Can I ask what you're doing?" Raven wondered, monotone, as she eyed Cyborg. She didn't want to say it, but she was sure they were all wondering what was going through their friend's mind—more or less wondering if he still _had_ his mind.

Cyborg stood upright and came to them with a small box in his hands. All of the Titans' eyes widened and they gasped, gaping at it.

"What…what is that?" Starfire asked, her eyes sparkling.

Cyborg set the box down and opened it, the flashlight on his shoulder thoroughly illuminating it. "When the Tower was first built and the concept of us as Titans came about, one of the first things we focused on was our communicators. These are the first prototypes we made. I built over them without realizing I'd left them in the structure of the building, but never bothered to get them because they really didn't bother anything. Anyway, there are only two of them. We didn't bother to make more—two were enough to test transmissions and communications and the functionalities of them. They may have a few glitches and may not be as advanced as what we're accustomed to, but they're better than nothing. Brain or Blood or John may have disabled our regular Titan Communicators, but we still got these babies."

Everyone stared. Robin picked one up and tested it out while Beast-Boy grabbed the other. While a little dated, the things were completely charged from not being in use and worked as they were expected to. They weren't yellow or anything, but colored a light gray-blue and black.

"…You said two?" Raven asked.

Cyborg nodded. "I can program myself to receive the frequencies these communicators are on, so I won't need one." He explained.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Beast-Boy asked, determined.

Robin let out a sigh. "Alright, who wants to go with who?"

"I'm going alone." Beast-Boy said. "I can handle it." His eyes glistened with a newfound resolution.

"Fine." Robin nodded.

"Well, whoever comes with me is going be heading to the generator. I think it'd be best if Starfire was definitely with the other team, because she can provide natural light." Cyborg said.

Robin mulled it over. "Okay. Raven, do you have a preference?" He asked.

Raven glanced to Beast-Boy quickly, as he looked out and over to Jump City. She shook her head. "…No…but I'll go with Starfire." So help her if she came across John first. "You're better with technology and should be able to help Cyborg out. I can't contribute much to that." She added.

Robin gave another nod and they all stood, ready for their tasks ahead of them. Splitting up, they all shared a knowing look as they manually opened the doors of the Main Ops Room, all casting one more glance at each other before they turned away.

* * *

"Alright, my minions, you have been programmed to excel. Now is your chance to bring glory upon us. Create an inconspicuous perimeter around the Titans' Tower. From there, I want you to take out any arriving Titan brats that you see!" His glowing red eye seemed to shine brighter as he stood atop a platform, his hand clenched across his chest as he paced.

The perfect technology was almost in his grasp—he would become superior to all beings. He would have the genius and intelligence that none other could possess. He could feel the blood pumping through his veins. And it was as if the cybernetic pulses were sparking more brightly within him, too.

His confidant watched from the shadows, easily acknowledging his partner's hidden exuberance for what was about to come. Instead, he focused his attention on his own loyal companion. As if becoming aware that he was needed, his companion spoke.

"Yes?" He asked, his English laced with his accent.

"The blue change-ling…what has be-come of him?" The robotic one asked.

"I do not know. We have lost contact, it seems. Would you like something to be done?" The robotic one's companion offered eagerly.

If he could, the robotic one would have shaken his head. "No, no. He is still well a-ware of our con-tract and de-al. He must still be in that Tow-er. He can help us from the in-side now phys-ic-al-ly, as he is ob-li-gated to. He knows the terms."

Nodding, his companion settled down and they remained in the shadows, practically breathing in the victory they were so sure they'd win.

* * *

Okay, call me crazy. You wouldn't be the first. But I can't help it. There's no way Jinx could have switched sides, right? _Right_? I mean, she changed…she helped us the last time. She'd even been living with me for a while. She'd never really expressed wanting to change _back_. Sure, sometimes she'd whip it out as a 'when I was evil it wasn't like this' type of thing to get me to change my mind, but nothing serious…

I usually can't feel the wind when I'm running. It's too fast and I'm too used to it. But now, now I can feel ever brush against me. It's like it's all fighting me now. The universe just loves to laugh at me.

And I know there are bigger stakes here, but I can't help it. Really. I know I'm supposed to be with the Titans, helping them with John and all the other stupid villains we deal with. But I _need_ to be with Jinx. I need to know the truth.

I could almost picture her now. 'Wally,' she'd say, 'You're pathetic.'

Of course, I'd have a smooth, charming, witty comeback.

The funny this is, though…I don't even think I'm running to her. I'm almost sure I'm just zipping around Jump City. Am I even trying? It's almost like I feel my molecules shifting as I slow down. Jump is actually kind of a fun place.

Either way, I'm not finding Jinx…not tonight. I see all the people around me—all the lives that I refuse to let end. Because unfortunately, Jinx left on her own accord. But I don't want to go back to the Tower. No. Have you ever been the third wheel? 'Cause that's kind of what it'd be like if I went back. All those Titans are used to being a team. I'm kind of like that guy that's just there. Those awkward pictures you take in public places and look back at to notice that random stranger that's in the picture. Sure you recognize him and don't really _seriously_ mind that he's there—but it sort of messes up the picture.

That's me when I'm with them.

They function well as a team. I'm really also shocked that Beast-Boy left so easily, all things considering. But that doesn't really matter. It's nothing I'd hold against the guy. Don't ask why. But I don't think anyone plans on holding it against it. I think…I think it's because we've all went through hell to become who we are…so we're kind of understanding when it comes to feeling overwhelmed and worthless, so no one is really planning to kick Beast-Boy because he was down and hit a low point.

But who cares about that now? I think I'm going to hang around Jump. And no, it's not like I'm going to hit up the arcades and pizza joints—wait, okay, well maybe I'll grab a pie or something, I need to eat since I burn everything so fast.

What I'm saying is, I got that feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't know that all heroes have it. But from what I've learned from my time in the business is that it's always good to trust your gut. And my gut is saying that something's going to happen. And I plan on being here when it does.

But you know how I was just saying how Jump is actually kind of a fun place? Well, yeah. I'm standing in an alley in the dark, looking at the bustling street in front of me and I can see the young couples and the old ones and the young friends and the old friends. And…and of course—who am I kidding?—my mind reverts back to Jinx.

But my gut isn't really telling me to chase Jinx…More like there will be no more me to chase Jinx if I go after her and put the safety of the city on the line.

Because it's like they say: if you love something…well, here's the thousands of thoughts my mind can hit in a mere second:

Pessimistically, if you love somebody, set her free; if she comes back, she's yours. If she doesn't, well, as expected, she never was.  
Optimistically, if you love somebody, set her free; don't worry, she will come back.  
Suspiciously, if you love somebody, set her free; if she ever comes back, as her why.  
Impatiently, if you love somebody, set her free; if she doesn't come back within some time limit—forget her.  
Patiently, if you love somebody, set her free; if she doesn't come back, continue to wait until she does.  
Playfully, if you love somebody, set her free; if she comes back, and you still lover her, set her free again—lather, rinse, _repeat_.  
Legally, if you love somebody, set her free; Clause 1A of Paragraph 13A-1: In the second amendment of the Matrimonial Freedom Act, it clearly states that…  
Bill-Gates-ly, if you love somebody, set her free; if she comes back, I think we can charge for re-installation fees and tell her she'll also get an upgrade. (Okay, I don't completely get that one…)  
Statistically, if you love somebody, set her free; if she loves you, the probability of her coming is high. If she doesn't, your relationship was improbable anyway.  
Possessively, if you love somebody, don't ever set her free.  
MBA-ly, if you love somebody, set her free; instantaneously…and look for other simultaneously.  
Psychologically, if you love somebody, set her free; if she comes back, her super-ego is dominant. If she doesn't, her ID is supreme. If she doesn't go, however, she must be crazy.  
Financially, if you love somebody, set her free; if she comes back, it's time to look for fresh loans. If she doesn't, write her off as an asset gone bad.  
Marketing-ly, if you love somebody, set her free; if she comes back, she had a brand loyalty. If she doesn't, reposition the brand in new markets.

And sure, hate me 'cause I wasted your time thinking that, but I don't know what to feel. And according to, well, Jinx, who hangs out with Raven to practice her hexes…Beast-Boy and Raven have a little something-something going on. It's funny, too, 'cause I'd like to see free-spirited, nonchalant BB in a relationship. On the plus, he can literally end up in the dog house…

But right, back to the whole thing…if it comes back, it's yours.

If it doesn't…well, it was never yours to begin with, was it?

* * *

"Is that…is that really what they're planning to do?" Jinx whispered, shocked.

Gizmo laughed raucously. "Yeah! Great, ain't it? And no one has any idea! They're all a bunch of monkey-faced morons!"

It was just the two 'smart ones' of the H.I.V.E. hanging about. Even if she hated to admit it, Gizmo was somewhat like the pesky little brother Jinx never had. And hearing him laugh about the Titans' demise made something in her stomach clench.

She chewed her lip before looking out the window and into the night.

_Then that's it…_ She thought. _That's their game_.

And she knew that they couldn't hear her, but she still thought it anyway:

…_Well, Titans, if you're going to 'go,' I'd suggest you go _now_._

* * *

**WOW! I TYPED AN ENTIRE AUTHOR'S END NOTE OR WHATEVER YOU WANNA CALL IT AND FF WAS BEING A DOOFUS AND MADE ME RE-ENTER EVERY LINE BECAUSE IT WAS TYPING ON TOP OF EACH LINE OVER AND OVER AGAIN LIKE A JERK AND I DECIDED TO SAVE IT AND RE-OPEN IT BUT IT...DIDN'T...SAVE!**_  
_

**WHY!  
**

**Okay. Quick recap: I've watched Wimbledon for three days straight = example of my random thoughts. PS, totes rooting for Djokovic and Sharapova. I tried to root for Harrison since I am American, but yes...ooh, and followed UEFA for all your Europeans! Espana is dominating it...  
**

**I don't really remember what other bull I added here. WHATEVER. Can't believe it deleted everything!  
**

**Don't know if you guys bother to read this or can tell, but I sorta do put effort forth when trying to write these Author's Notes. Sure, they're usually rants of apologies or explanations, but my brain does require utilizing a thought process to properly create these notes.  
**

**Also, I did mention that about the 'if you love somebody' things... I googled (yes, I've officially accepted Google as a verb) 'if you love' and got all of these variations, which I found funny and amusing. I wanted to share with you guys, but don't know how many read these Author's Notes so I threw it in there. Besides, it's KF, so it's nothing not in his norm! Hope you found them entertaining, too!  
**

**Um...well, I'd really appreciate reviews. And really, even if you don't want to or have nothing to say that you think is enough to type out, I really cherish each one of them.  
**

**I don't mind reviews with suggestions or even constructive criticism, because in the end, the story is for your entertainment and really, you all are the reason I write it. I clearly have some sort of a story/concept of this completed in my head, and I just appreciate the fact that you stick with this so much. (THREE EFFING YEARS!)  
**

**So anything you feel like commenting on (positively or negatively), you're more than welcomed to review with it. If there's something you feel would help keep any character _in_ character, please do voice it. Or if you feel like there's something a certain character would do or do differently, or something you're hoping to see or expect, let me know(:  
**

**And now I sound like I'm fishing for ideas...cool...I'm hoping to wrap this up with no more than 3-5 more chapters, but I'll have to see because I have a tendency to get random bouts of ideas that I then rush to incorporate into the story line.  
**

**Well, HAPPY SUMMER~~ PLEASE REVIEW!  
Love you guys! Seriously! And I'm not a stalker...at least, I'm not registered as one outside the US...!  
Okay, I've bothered you enough.. REVIEWS FOR THE DOWN TRODDEN! (Insert creep face here.)  
**


End file.
